Masked Truth
by HollowPrincess
Summary: Sosuke Aizen is released from Mugen, but at a high price, he must become Mayuri Kurotsuchi's unwilling guinea pig. There is more to the experiment then meets the eyes, he learns that the hard way. He also learns that the most unexpected people can shed light onto tough situations. He must find a way out of the hell that his life has become before time runs out. Fem Aizen X Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed through the quiet of Mugen. Sōsuke Aizen was interested to know just who had come to visit him, until the shadows cleared he could only guess, not that he cared of course but a good game wouldn't be so bad. After all there were not many people who had committed crimes so bad to the Soul Society that they had been thrown down here with him. There could have been others, but he was unique for his traitorous crimes. The only two who might have been locked up with him were dead, Gin the traitorous bastard who had betrayed him. Though he had expected the silver haired snake to betray him in the end, he only kept him with him to see just how he would plan to kill him. Any other people who were deemed as criminals or traitors were usually thrown in the Maggot's Nest.

"By order of Central 46" his ears picked up a quiet echo among the darkness of Mugen. The voice seemed to cut off before he picked up a jingle of something and the echo of footsteps. Was he being released? He would take what he could get of course, but something told him that this was more than just being released from this hell hole. Anything that had to do with Central 46 wasn't in his best interest.

"Can you hear me Sōsuke Aizen? Of course you can." That voice it sounded familiar, but at the time he couldn't place his finger on who it might be. That was the only down side to Mugen, though this time alone did give him plenty of time to plot the next step in his plan.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice rang with sarcasm, his throat felt dry from not being able to speak for so long. At least the accused bond from his mouth was gone. The chair he was strapped to, did nothing to suppress his reiatsu close to him, of course he would keep that part a secret until later. He wouldn't redo anything that he had done, even if somehow he was offered the chance to undo the past. He had no regrets about anything he had done, truth was he would probably do it again in a heartbeat. He knew what went wrong with his plan, he could easily make it better.

"Are you not the slightest bit surprised to have a visitor?" That same voice, so when he found out who it was, he would figure out who to thank his freedom to.

"Not really, it was only a matter of time." He could hear several locks being undone, before he heard a laugh. No it couldn't be… He didn't want to thank his release to this man. He couldn't, he wouldn't. This man probably had a reason for coming to visit him. Why was he being punished this way? Gin was creepy, but he did not compare to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. No one could compared to that man, well besides Szayel.

"Your being set free or rather moved to a new area. Doesn't that sound interesting?" Of course Central 46 wished to torture him, he could escape from the crazed captain, he just needed to get free completely. He could flee back to Hueco Mundo, he didn't have to stay in the Soul Society. Or better yet he could invade the Soul Palace and become the king, just like the plan was originally. Perhaps he could even use Ichigo Kurosaki to get what he wanted, the boy had enough power. If only he could get to the boy, together no one would dare stop them. After all the only reason he was in here was because of Ichigo and that damn Kisuke.

The crazed captain was dangerous, even to him. This was the same man who created the accused chair that he was strapped to. He stood up and approached the door from out of the shadows, he was free of that accused chair, though a bond still remained around the top part of his head and his wrist. Idiots. The door was being opened and he was being guided out by the guards who guarded his cell. All according to plan, now his mind went into overtime, he had to escape. His eyes adjusted easily to the new light, going from darkness to dim light wasn't that bad, it was the sunlight of the Soul Society that might screw with his eyesight. He sized up the people who were in front of him. Three guards, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Shunsui. A smirk formed on his lips. "Do you mean to insult me?"

"Yes he will make a perfect subject indeed."

"I can't believe that you got Central 46 to agree to this."

"It was quite easy. Now be a good boy and do exactly as I say." No way in hell was that happening. He had found the exit as Shunsui and Mayuri exchanged words. He started to build his reiatsu, he had to escape when he could. The guards were easy to take down, they fell one by one as he slowly got his reiatsu to build up. However he felt something being attached to his wrist before the rest of the restraints were cut. He was actually free, but now his body wouldn't follow his will and his reiatsu levels were dropping. What the hell?

"It is useless to try to fight" the crazed captain replied. He tried to release a kido, but it didn't work. Never in his life had he not been able to do any kind of kido. Though it failed him now. "It is useless to try to keep trying to fight, you are my prisoner now. " Oh no, he wasn't going to allow this to happen, he would rather stay in Mugen if that was his only option. This restraint whatever it was made him feel powerless. Had they learned after the months he had been held up here?

"Now Aizen shall we go and get some air." Shunsui spoke causally to him.

"He isn't going for a casual walk outside" the crazed captain replied, that was when he felt the shock that went through his body. It actually hurt. He couldn't die, this wouldn't kill him. His knees gave out from under him so that it looked as if he was bowing to the two men before him. He tried to force himself up, but his body wouldn't obey him. He opened his mouth to speak, at least his mouth still worked, however he couldn't utter a word before he felt pain in his head and then he blacked out.

Slowly his eyes opened, the air that he breathed in was rotten, and not like the dry stall air of Mugen. This was something different, he looked around. He was trapped within a glass case, it was sealed, meaning he had no escape. He might have if the restraint wasn't on his wrist. He looked down and saw that there was no restraint on his wrist like before. He heard a humming noise, his brown eyes searched for the cause of the humming. He needed to get out of here, he raised his reiatsu in hopes to shatter the glass. What happened surprised him, he couldn't breathe, it was if his own reiatsu was betraying him. He quickly lowered it and took in a gasp.

"Your efforts to escape are useless. Master Kurotsuchi will be with you in a moment" Nemu replied as she flicked on a switch. He needed to get free of this somehow before that crazed captain came here. What did he have at his disposal? Reiatsu wouldn't work, meaning kido probably wouldn't work. Charm? No Nemu would be immune to that attempt, no one was as easy to manipulate like Momo. Momo would probably still do as he wished even after seeing how he really was.

"Is everything ready Nemu?"

"Of course Master Kurotsuchi." Shit, he had just ran out of time.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to hear what I have in store for you?" Did he really want to hear what the crazed scientist had in store for him? Not exactly, what he was interested in was getting the hell out of the capsule. When he didn't reply, the mad scientist continued. "Oh you're no fun at all. The least you could do is ask."

"Fine what do you have in store for me?"

"I'm glad you asked. I'm going to make your life very interesting indeed. You're going to be my guinea pig to test my new invention. After all I find it only fitting after all you do love science so very much. You can't escape that container."

He sighed. He didn't like the sound of being someone guinea pig at all. He used others he didn't get used, that was how life was. Yet here he was about to be the source of this mad captain's experiment. He slightly craved to be in Mugen again, at least there he didn't have to worry about this, that prison had a way out this one didn't. He looked for the exit he found it, once this container open he would make a run for it. The crazed captain shouldn't be able to keep up with his flashstep, especially if he was able to use kido out of this barrier. Now which kido would be the most useful? Should he kill the crazed captain or allow him to live?

He hadn't killed anyone, well not of the Soul Society. It all depended on what he had in store for him. If he used Hado #90 without the incantation, it would prove him with enough time to get out of here. Nemu was a problem though, perhaps a Bakudo to block both of them from following him until he had enough time to escape. Or perhaps a combination, it had been a few months or maybe longer since he had used any kido, so it may be a little rusty. Though rusty was better than being trapped here. He could hear switches going off, he heard a soft humming as a machine turned on. Pain radiated through his body after a flash of light filled the capsule. He would not give the crazed captain the pleasure of hearing him cry out, he bit his lip to try to stay quiet.

His blood felt like it was boiling. The Hōgyoku transformation was more pleasurable then this, he was sure getting hit by a cero would be more pleasurable than this. After what felt like hours of being hit with pain, the sound stopped as did the waves of pain. His body was still in pain, but he could handle this more so then the waves of ongoing pain. He at some point must have fallen to the floor of the capsule, he forced himself to stand, his legs felt odd to him. The container was opening. He focused on trapping both father and 'daughter' in Hado #90 as he flashstepped away he added a Bakudo #63 before finally adding a barrier to seal the crazed scientist and his 'daughter' in the lab until he was long gone. Flashstepping felt odd to him, but he continued. Hueco Mundo wasn't a smart idea at the moment, the soul palace was out of the plan until he could actually get a new plan.

That left him with two different options, stay in the Soul Society or go to the World of the Living. If he stayed here, what where the chances he could get Momo to hide him. No he couldn't stand Momo, especially not after that. Gin and Kaname were dead. He could hear commotion around him, meaning they noticed he was missing. That left one option, he had to make his way to the World of the Living. He increased the flashstep speed as he headed towards the central senkaimon.

As he approached, it open and a single hell butterfly greeted him. He had to be quick, he entered and quickly the senkaimon closed behind him. He slowed his pace a little, but he could not afford to be caught. He was free, he didn't want to go back to Mugen, and he refused to go back to that lab. He would have to hope that he could find refuge in Karakura Town until he could come up with a better plan.

He groaned, he hated this lack of a plan, it wasn't like him. Although his kido was better than ever, he still could only use small amounts of it like he just did. He would have to rest that was for sure, his body was complaining at him now that he wasn't flashstepping. He pushed through, he could handle this pain. Where could he go in Karakura Town though? That was the thing he didn't think about. Kisuke would turn him over to the Soul Society in a heartbeat. Ichigo? What exactly would the boy do if he was to show up at his door? Isshin would turn him over, wouldn't he? Orihime? That could be a possibility.

Well here went nothing. He stepped out of the senkaimon, it exited right at the river side. The river had a strange beauty about it, he might actually enjoy reading by it one day that was if he could actually relaxed. He wondered if he could go back to the Soul Society and try to gather his shatter zanpakutō. The Hōgyoku rejected him, there was a chance that his zanpakutō might be there still. He could try going into his inner world that could work. What if it wasn't retrievable? He was an expert on kido, but he couldn't just fight using kido. He couldn't depend on another zanpakutō, that didn't happen. That left him figuring out a more human method, no that wouldn't do either.

He fell to his knees on the soft grass, his body had finally deemed that he shouldn't continue. He needed to continue though, if he stayed here he would be captured. He could hear soft footsteps on the grass, he couldn't help the panting. Shit he needed to move, but his body refused to move. On top of that his body felt odd. Whoever was walking by must have noticed him because within a few minutes someone was bending over him. Did he have enough strength to use a healing kido on himself? Surely a healing kido would help him, surely if he could manage that he could run.

He felt soft hands on him, whoever this was, they were trying to see what was wrong. Meaning this wasn't a normal human. Shit he was in trouble. He groaned as the person's hand ran over his body. What surprised him was when the person took him in their arms. He flinched at the contact, this was it. That was when his brown eyes looked up and saw just who was carrying him, it was Ichigo. Wait, what was the boy doing?

"Why are you helping me" he got out his voice sounded odd to his own ears, it had to be the pain.

"Although I've never seen you before, it would be wrong not to help you. You're hurt after all." Wait, something was wrong. Did Ichigo just say he had never seen him before? What the hell did that crazed scientist do to him? A soft whimper left his lips. Ichigo smelt good. No, what was wrong with him? This made no sense, he was taller than the boy, surely it wouldn't be that easy to carry him, yet the boy was carrying him with no effort. He surprised himself as he cuddled into the boy's chest. No what was wrong with him? Ichigo smiled at the gesture. Wait the boy had smiled at him. This was plain creepy. His eyes was closing. No he couldn't fall asleep, what if this was a trap. His mind was screaming at him, yet his body was too tired to care. Before long he had fallen asleep in the boy's arms.

He felt warm and he was pretty sure he was laying on something soft. A bed. His eyes opened to see a very concerned Ichigo with a chair pulled up to the bed. Wait when was the boy concerned about him? At least his body felt better. "You're finally awake." That same smile was on the boy's lips. The boy never smiled, he usually had a scowl on his face. It didn't make sense.

"Where am I?" His voice still sounded weird to him.

"I brought you to my house." Ichigo looked like he was going to say more, but he was off of the bed. No, this wasn't good. Yes he had wanted to find Ichigo, but surely this was a trap. Mirror, he needed to see a mirror. He saw the mirror on the back of the closed door of Ichigo's room. He rushed over to it and his brown eyes went wide.

His hair was a little longer, but not as long as when he had been using the Hōgyoku, it was about shoulder length now. His hair looked wavier than normal and the single curl that hung between his eyes was missing. Sure he had always had wavier hair, but it never was like this. His face looked thinner. He then looked at his body, he was wearing normal Shinigami clothing again, his figure had changed with his clothes. This couldn't be his reflection, he wasn't a girl. He was also noticeable shorter from his usual 6'' 1' height. He brought a shaky hand up to his face, the reflection did the same.

"What's wrong" Ichigo got out as he came behind him. The boy lightly touched his shoulders and he watched the small blush come across the reflections' face. He was going to kill that crazed scientist. Well at least he didn't have to worry about people realizing who he was.

"N…nothing" he got out and noticed the small shutter in his speech. His stomach felt odd. He tried to make the blush disappear. No this wasn't happening to him. Ichigo was oblivious to it, at least that was one good thing. Why was this happening to him? "Ichigo, thank you" he got out when he had regained his normal calm composure. He offered the boy a smile, it felt odd. The boy smile again, he felt his stomach flip. The first thing he was going to do when he got back to the Soul Society was kill that damn scientist.

"What exactly happened? I mean you still seems to have all of your powers, yet you don't have a zanpakutō." At least the boy wasn't asking for his name, right he was supposed to tell the boy his name. That was the polite thing to do. His name didn't exactly translate well for a female name, god he hoped this wasn't permanent.

He bit his lip, what was he supposed to tell Ichigo. What could he tell the boy? He would need to visit his inner world as soon as possible. "You wouldn't believe me if I was to tell you" he got out. The boy looked a little sad at the reply.

"I have become very open as of late. I mean you know who I am, you should know just what I mean. I've been through everything you can imagine." He was going to regret the answer but he asked anyways.

"What do you mean, everything? I do know some of the things you are referring to, but not by everything. "

"I lost my Shinigami powers, regained them, found out things that I never knew. " So the boy had lost his powers and regained them, he remembered the last fight between the two of them.

"So you would believe just about anything. What about accepting it?"

"Does this refer to who you are? I mean you do remind me of someone, but there is no way."

"Who?"

Ichigo bit his lip now. "No, it isn't anything at all. Promise. Of course I'll be open. Perhaps I should take you over to Kisuke's shop. I am doubting that you don't have a place to stay and well my family doesn't exactly know you're up here. "

How could the boy be so trusting? "Don't take me there. I will find a place to stay, just don't take me there. I can figure out something, trust me." He felt the boy's arms around him. He jumped at the contact, the boy was now taller than he was and he smelt so very good. No he couldn't think like this. He had to get Ichigo to stop touching him like that, he had to tell him.

He extended his arm to put some distance between him and Ichigo. "I'll tell you the truth, about everything. It is up to you if you choose to believe or not, but this is 100% true. I am not big on the truth at all. Though I respect you enough to tell you this, you are the only one though. As to what happened, I honestly don't know how to explain what happened to me. I got here and then it was like my body wouldn't go any further and that is when you found me. As for my zanpakutō, I am working on getting it back. Surely it can't be gone forever. Lastly you do know me, just not like this. My name is Sōsuke Aizen."

He saw shock go over the boy's face. "B…but no you can't be."

"I was released from prison by Central 46. I'm not sure of the exact details of why or how. I was taken by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and he used me as a test subject. "

"Prove it."

"You really don't want to believe it do you? I wonder why you refuse to believe it. "

"Prove it to me. I don't care how, but prove it." How did he prove it? He hadn't thought about this. What did he tell the boy to prove his identity? The Hōgyoku. He slowly went to undo the sash from around his waist, his shirt fell open. Ichigo's mouth fell open with it and his face became bright red. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He saw the small indent where the Hōgyoku would have been, but it was missing. Ichigo was staring at him. "I believe you, put on your shirt" he got out his voice was shaking.

He sighed and gathered the shirt and quickly tied the sash around his waist again. The boy went to his bed and sat down. "So why did you come to Karakura Town?"

"I thought about going back to Hueco Mundo, but nothing is there. I couldn't stay in the Soul Society, not with the crazed scientist there. I have a feeling he was only beginning. So that left Karakura Town. I find it odd that you found me, because I did think about coming to find you. Why were you down by the river anyways?"

"I was passing by when a senkaimon opened. You must be desperate though."

"I will take my chances elsewhere. "

"Where will you go?"

"I guess lay low here until my strength comes back fully. Come up with a plan at some point. I mean how bad can it be?"

"You don't know the first thing about anything do you?"

"I know my way around the World of the Living, thank you very much. Karakura not so much, but other cities. I will figure out something." He went towards the window, but his hand was caught by Ichigo. Ichigo held his hand without saying anything for a few minutes. His face heated up.

"No one knows it is you, as long as you don't say your real name no one will know a thing. I will be the only one who knows it is you. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I don't know the full story of why you did what you did, surely you had a good reason. I refuse to think that you are pure evil. I will help you until you figure out what you're doing. Don't make me regret doing this Aizen."

"You better be helping me figure out a name then. Also let go of my hand" he got out.

"Oh sorry, you're not leaving are you? "

"No, not if you want me to stay. What are you going to tell your family?" Ichigo let go of his hand and went to the bed to think.

"I mean they did let Rukia stay here, but then again she had a gigai. You're going to have to talk to Kisuke about that. Plus Rukia told them some sob story."

"I don't want to talk to that man. He might figure it out. "

"Well I'm not going to go talk to him for you. I will go with you, but I have no clue about this stuff. You had to make everyone hate you, didn't you? "

"Name first then we will figure out the rest. I mean I don't plan on going to school of anything. Though I might need one to get books. I don't want to get caught though."

"You will be fine. Also explain why you love books so much but you don't want to go to class. I mean if you don't, how would you explain that?"

"Human school doesn't really appeal to me that much. Not that I've been before or anything."

"You want to go, but don't want to go talk to Kisuke. I see how it is. Let's work on the name first." He stood awkwardly by the window looking out. The sky was turning darker as the sun started to set. "You look awkward, come on sit." He went towards the chair, but Ichigo patted the bed next to him. He took a seat, this felt wrong. The boy had pulled a laptop on the bed and had opened it. "You need a name that doesn't sound like your name. Look through these and see if you like any of them."

He frowned as he look through the list of female names, his nose scrunched up. "What about that one" Ichigo pointed at one name and then another.

"One means butterfly and the other one means flowers. What do you take me for?" He sighed but searched through the names. He wouldn't be happy with any of these, he closed his eyes and scrolled down the computer until he stopped on a name. "I guess this will be my name." He looked at the kanji for the name, Mana.

"You choose one that means loves instead of flower."

"Your mocking me now aren't you?"

"No I actually like it. Now you can't use your last name, you need a new one."

"Tanigawa" he got out after looking at the names that Ichigo brought up. The boy was at least helping him that was more than he could say about most people.

"Now you need a gigai. Also about your zanpakutō. I might be able to help you with that. "

"For what price?"

"Get a gigai. " Ichigo wasn't going to give up on that idea.

"Fine" he said going to jump from the window again. The boy was putting the laptop up and went to grab his hand again.

"My family isn't here right now, so you know you can use the door like a normal person."

He sighed when Ichigo didn't let go of his hand. He had to yank his hand away from the boy. He was being guided out of the door by the boy. Sometime before they went down the stairs, Ichigo had switched to being in the front. Isshin came flying out of nowhere and Ichigo kicked the man into the wall. Was this normal?

"My son, I have taught you everything. Oh and who is this" Isshin got out looking over him. "What squad are you in?"

"Five" he got out, use the one squad he used to be the captain of. He backed against the wall, he couldn't help it, the way Isshin was looking over him creped him out.

"Dad leave her alone, no need to interrogate her. I'm just helping her out" Ichigo got out quickly before grabbing his hand and quickly leading him towards the front door.

"Masaki! Our son is growing up. Where are you two going? I didn't even get your friends name." Isshin was following them, Ichigo slammed the door in the man's face. He didn't let go of his hand once they were outside. Had Isshin always been like that?

"I thought you said your family was gone."

"He must have gotten back home early. Sorry about that, he gets that way half the time. Wait you knew him when he was captain didn't you?"

"I did. Can you let go of my hand now."

"Sorry. " Ichigo got out and finally let go of his hand.

"So is he always like that?"

"Yeah all the time, he gets excited when I bring home female company. Always thinks the wrong thing."

"I wonder what he would think if he knew the truth." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'm not sure exactly to tell you the truth. This way" he said as he started to go the wrong way, and Ichigo pulled him with him. "I am sort of happy that Kon isn't here, because you would not be too happy."

"Who is Kon?"

"Kon is a mod soul, a very perverted mod soul." He shivered as he got the picture.

"I hate this, I hope this isn't permanent. " He groaned a little.

"Isn't it better that no one knows who you are?"

"Yeah, but I would rather take my chances then be stuck as a female. It feels so odd, plus another reason why a gigai is not a good thing for me… what do I do about clothes?"

"That is a good question. Rukia stole my little sister's clothes, but you're taller than her. You could always wear my clothes when we aren't going to school, though not sure how that would work out." They were at the dreaded shop that belonged to Kisuke Urahara, he went through the door and hoped that he would not regret this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo slide open the door to the shop for him, what happened if Kisuke realized it was him? Ichigo's hand went into his. "You'll be fine" Ichigo's quietly spoke to him to reassure him. He gave him a look, he wondered how the boy had realized that he didn't want to go in here. "You're shaking." Damn it, when did he shake?

"It is because of the pain" he muttered, it wasn't fully a lie. His stomach hurt, at least his body wasn't on fire like before. Maybe the boy did realize something more, the boy kept touching him. His body didn't seem to mind the boy's touch at all, in fact it was pleasurable. No, he couldn't think like this. He was a male damn it, he wasn't some girl. He wasn't going to fall for Ichigo, the boy was after all much younger then him.

He heard a door in the back open and then he heard the shuffling of feet. "Is that you Ichigo? Oooooooooh who's your friend" Yoruichi said. The women was looking over him like he was something special, he hoped the attention came because he had come here with Ichigo and not the fact that she knew who he was. He had to act like a girl would, he had to groan in his mind at the thought of that. If it kept him away from the crazed captain and out of Mugen, then he would do what he had to. He didn't pull his hand away from Ichigo, surely that would ruin the illusion.

"Is Kisuke here" Ichigo got out, his hand never left his. Was Ichigo being protective of him now? Did the boy know what he was doing or was this just the boy's protect nature?

"Yeah he is in the back. Also why is she shaking? What did you do to her Ichigo?" Damn it he was still shaking, he needed to figure out how to stop that.

"N…nothing, why would you think I did something? It was my dad's fault."

"What did Isshin do now?" Kisuke stepped out of the backroom. "Oh hello, I didn't know Ichigo brought someone with him. "

"Actually I am here to help her. I mean I've never helped Rukia before, but…" Ichigo got out trying to do all the talking for him. He had to thank the boy later for that.

"Ichigo says I need a gigai. I was given an assignment, very secret. I was going to do my duty without the use of one, but who knows how long I will have to stay here."

"From what squad are these orders?" Kisuke was looking over him now, he inched closer to Ichigo. He wasn't liking how the man was looking at him. Was Kisuke already on to him? He felt Ichigo's arms go around him protectively. What did he say? Every Shinigami was part of a squad, well with the exception of Ichigo, but he was only a substitute.

"Five" he replied quickly as he could. It was his squad, Momo would clear things up. She accepted everyone that was what made the girl easy to use. His squad would mean the less problems, he could have always given three, but he rather not even associate with that one. Plus if they were to check the inside lining of his top, they would find a five in it anyways.

"Oh that squad. I'm surprised it is still a squad, thankfully they let Shinji back in his position after what happened to the old captain." Damn it Shinji would have to be the captain now, why was Kisuke giving him this information. "Turns out he escaped."

"Aizen escaped from prison?" Ichigo voice showed shock, the boy was clearly acting, although as the boy spoke he could feel how protectively Ichigo was holding him.

Kisuke nodded, Kisuke was leading them into the backroom. No this was a trap. He couldn't help but grip Ichigo's hand tightly. "Now which one of you will come clean first, I have all day" the man said as he took a seat after sliding the door close. This was a trap, how could he had been so stupid? He stood silently, his hand finally left Ichigo's, he had to force it away. The boy was oddly comforting to him right now.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Ichigo got out.

""Why would you aid Aizen?" Yoruichi said clearly not wanting Kisuke to say anymore.

"What…" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo it is fine. I'm not going back to that damn place, there is nothing you can do to make me. "

"Oh you won't be forced back there if you behave." That voice, how the hell could that voice exist here? He quickly turned around to see Gin, who was very much alive. No there was no way this was possible. This was a nightmare it had to be, he would wake up and he would be in Mugen again.

"Gin." His voice did not betray him at least.

"Captain Aizen or what are ya now? " He could hear the chuckle that Gin was trying to keep from escaping.

"How can you be alive? I killed you." He was choosing to ignore that Gin was laughing at him.

"Yet I didn't die, or perhaps you planned it like that, didn't ya Captain."

"I don't keep people alive if I plan to kill them" he muttered. He had clearly given Gin a fatal blow, unless if the Hōgyoku was messing with his mind the whole time. What if he had been caught in an illusion, what if he was seeing what he thought he wanted, what if the Hōgyoku was the cause of this?

"Perhaps ya a better person then ya thought. "

"This is the person you are trying to protect" Kisuke said.

"Ichigo, what made you think this was a good idea?" Yoruichi was questioning Ichigo, thought she was still watching him as if she was interested to see what he was going to do now.

There was that pain again, he tried to ignore it, but he had started to pant. It was like he couldn't get enough breath now. He was falling again, this time Ichigo caught him.

"Aww this is sweet, Aizen found a boyfriend" Gin said in a sing song type voice.

"Shut up" he got out but his face was burning again. He regained his balance and quickly stepped away from Ichigo. He needed to stay calm, he needed to stay calm.

"You're going to have needs now" Yoruichi said and poked him in the shoulder.

"I think I would rather go back to Mugen now" he muttered as low as he could.

"What was that Aizen" Kisuke said a mischievous grin on his face that he quickly hid with his fan. His arms crossed over his chest, it felt odd having breasts there.

"Ichi go get her" Gin said and gave Ichigo a push towards him. Still the boy was oblivious, he must have some sort of talent.

"Alright you had your fun" he growled out. He pointed at Gin "how are you alive?"

"Now do tell what name you picked out" Yoruichi got out as her hand came to rest on his shoulder. He bit his lip, should he tell them? The annoying women was going to keep messing with him if he didn't.

"Mana" he got out looking away from everyone.

"Awww a name that means love. Kisuke, how quick can you get a gigai ready?" Why was Yoruichi so excited about this? This couldn't be good.

"Not long at all, I will start now." This had to be a joke.

"So you're going to help me" he got out.

"Of course we will help you" Yoruichi was way too close, he started to hold his hand up to push the women away, but that only resulted in him getting trapped. "I can't wait to take you out to get you clothes." Shit, he was in trouble.

"Ichigo." He was being pushed into the boy's arms. He hated this, he just wanted this to be a nightmare and for him to be able to wake up. He didn't even care if he woke up in Mugen, as long as he was still fully male.

"It is obvious that there is love there" Yoruichi said. It was clear that they were all enjoying this way too much.

"He is the only one who hasn't made my life hell" he quickly got out. Shit that could be taken the wrong way. He growled deep in his throat, he couldn't help it. He went towards the door, only to be stopped by Gin.

"Captain Aizen come on" the snake spoke.

"Gin move or I won't restrain myself from killing you" he made his voice as cold as he could. Gin quickly backed away.

"I think we might have taken this a bit too far" Gin said as he took a seat, he didn't stop after he got pass the door that lead to the backroom.

"You think" Ichigo muttered. He was about to reach the door when his knees gave way again. The pain, what was it? He couldn't hold back the whimper of pain, his arms went around his stomach. He was being picked up again, he didn't struggle at all especially not when he was laid down on his back.

"What is happening" Ichigo got out.

"Aizen where does it hurt" Yoruichi asked as her hands removed his arms from around his stomach. "You are such a baby" Yoruichi said after simply looking at his stomach. "Apparently you have no pain tolerance whatsoever. "

"I'm going to kill him" he got out.

"Ichigo your job is to teach your new girlfriend how to control those violent urges. Make sure that she doesn't actually kill anyone" Yoruichi said making sure to use feminine words to describe him. "Also you need to just move through it, your body is adjusting that is it." Yoruichi leaned in closer to him "for now, that is until your stomach starts growing."

"What?!" He sat up quickly and by doing so head-butted Yoruichi. Yoruichi rubbed her head.

"Yep, you're pregnant." No this couldn't be happening. Yoruichi was laughing at him. "You're so gullible like this." He glared at the women, he was going to kill the whole room, well minus Ichigo.

"I am not gullible! Also I am not anyone's girlfriend or anything girl related." He was trying hard to get breath, he was having a hard time keeping his normal calm demeanor. What was wrong with him?

"Come on" Ichigo got out as he guided him out towards the main door.

"Be sure to come back in a few hours" Kisuke yelled at them as Ichigo lead him out of the building. Thankfully no one followed them out. Though that left him alone with Ichigo, and Ichigo had a hold of his hand.

"Can you let go of me now" he got out.

"That was wrong what they did" Ichigo said but allowed him to walk on his own.

"I guess it is better than turning me over to the Soul Society. At least they are helping me. Why Gin is there, still doesn't make sense."

"This way and what was with the comment they made?"

"Which one?"

"About you…" Shit Ichigo had noticed after all.

"It is nothing at all, they just were trying to do everything they could to get to me. Where are you leading me to anyways?" Ichigo didn't reply, that had him a little worried with everything that had happened so far.

"We are here, doesn't this look familiar?" His eyes scanned the remains of a mountain. This was the battleground where they had fought.

"Just stand watch and make sure nothing happens" he got out as he sat on the ground getting in the position to try to contact his zanpakutō.

"How do you know this will work?" So the boy had just simply lead him here, well at least he knew where his zanpakutō was located.

"I don't, but what choice do I really have." He closed his eyes and focused on his inner world, fog welcomed him. He stood up from where he was sitting by the small pond. It was foggy, but it was still his inner world. "Kyōka Suigetsu" he called out, this reminded him of the time when he had first started to gain access to his zanpakutō. In fact the fog had been there then too. He could barely see, but as he looked down at the reflection in the water he realized that even here he was very much female. He frowned as he stared at his reflection, the water never rippled.

"I want to find you, I made a mistake." It took a lot for him to say those words. "You can't be gone forever."

He could feel a gust and slowly his zanpakutō spirit started to appear before him. She looked the same as always long flowing silver hair, striking green eyes, a silver kimono tied with a green ribbon. "It has been a while since you have visited me" the female spirit spoke. Perhaps he was doomed to become female eventually, his zanpakutō spirit had always been female. It was extremely rare for a male to have a female zanpakutō spirit, it put him in the same category as Kisuke and he hated it.

"It has, I am shocked that you are still here. I am glad but shocked" He could feel the zanpakutō spirit's hand going through his hair, his eyes closed.

"Who did this to you? You look beautiful… what do you require of me?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi did this to me" he got out. The spirit could be gentle like moon reflected within the water, but she could also be quiet violent. She was his zanpakutō spirit after all, he expected nothing less. The spirit's hand never stopped stroking his hair, his eyes were easily growing heavy, he had to fight to stay awake.

"I see, then he shall pay. Though as I said before, you are beautiful like this, is it permanent?"

"I hope not, I couldn't think of life stuck like this "

"I am just glad you finally came to visit me again, can I speak openly?"

"Go ahead,"

"You lost your way and you abandoned me. It made me sad and then when that accused orb of evil deemed that I was useless, you didn't stop me from shattering. I thought you were cruel, but I've had time to think about it. I was angry with you at first before I understood. You didn't wish to let me go, yet you couldn't gain enough control to stop the process. Perhaps this is why I am still alive. No more isolating yourself Sōsuke, try to be more open. I know you told me why you isolate yourself, but haven't you ever wanted to get what you crave?"

Kyōka Suigetsu's words got to him, especially the part about trying to be more open. Wasn't that what he was doing with Ichigo? What if something did happen and he couldn't control it? What if because of that he became stuck like this? He had to isolate himself more, he couldn't risk staying a female forever. The stroking stopped. "Sōsuke, please at least think about what I have said." The world was dissolving around him and he came to out of his trance.

"Well an…" Ichigo started before seeing the zanpakutō that appeared in one piece on his lap. "You did it, you actually got your zanpakutō back."

He nodded. "Yes I got her back finally, I feel a little better now that I have her back."

"Wait your zanpakutō spirit is female" Ichigo got out looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, which lumps me unfortunately with Kisuke and Shunsui. Does that surprise you that I have a female zanpakutō spirit?" How would the boy answer that?

"I don't know how other zanpakutō spirits work to be honest, so I didn't know that was possible. What is she like? "

Wait, so the boy wanted to know what his zanpakutō spirit was like? This was new. Ichigo was a strange boy. "I have never had to describe her before. She is actually surprisingly gentle, but she has a hostile side. I remember when I was learning Bankai" he got out as he remembered the moment perfectly.

"I remember when we were fighting and our zanpakutō clashed. I could feel the loneliness within your zanpakutō. Loneliness and sadness, isolation. How could a zanpakutō feel so much pain?"

"What is with all of the questions" he muttered. He could hear over and over in his mind what Kyōka Suigetsu had told him. Why did the boy keep bringing this up?

"I do want to get to know you. I feel like that might be the reason why things did end up like they did. I mean I might be completely wrong, but it is the only thing that makes sense. I want you to know that you do have someone you can talk to."

He sighed, it felt nice to hear those words. His eyes closed as he thought about how to approach this, that is when the screams started in his mind. He saw the blood, he heard the screams. "Aizen, are you okay" Ichigo got out trying to shake him out of his trance. He managed a nod, but he was far from okay. He could feel Ichigo's arms going around him, he without meaning to cuddled into Ichigo.

"I'm not going to force you to talk to me about anything. I respect that you have things that you don't want to talk about, everyone does. Though if you want to talk, I am here to listen to you."

"I still don't understand why you are being so nice to me. I know you said you were giving me a second chance, but" he got out. He couldn't understand why Ichigo would be so nice to him, he wasn't used to anyone showing him kindness not after what happened.

"It's because I am a good person. I think there is a reason why you did what you did, and I know it is wrong, but you aren't evil. You are just misunderstood that is it. Come on" Ichigo offered him a smile before helping him up. How could Ichigo so easily read him? He couldn't allow himself to get too close to the boy, he didn't wish to stay like this forever.

"Where are you taking me now" he got out.

"Maybe food would help you. I mean the stomach ache could just be from hunger. A lot of the pain could actually be from hunger, I mean yes there are other issues, but I think you should eat." He couldn't help but look at the boy. "Did they even feed you when you were locked up?" So Ichigo really had asked that questioned.

"Nothing that qualified as real food and that was only towards the end. At first they didn't even give me food. "

"That is terrible, no wonder why you're hurting. You can pick anything you want and then we can go back home and Yuzu can cook. She loves to cook and won't mind at all." Wait did Ichigo just really offered that? Yuzu, who was Yuzu. Right Yuzu was one of Ichigo's little sisters.

"Tea, I want tea."

"That isn't food, but you can have tea if that is what you want. What type of real food do you like anyways?"

"Tofu."

"Okay we are getting somewhere finally, I will mention to Yuzu about it" he said. He walked beside Ichigo, was he actually going to make his little sister cook for him.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"Yuzu will want to cook" Ichigo started, thought he didn't hear the rest. His eyes were resting instead on a local bookshop, he needed to go in there. Ichigo had to half drag him along. "No you are going to eat first, then you can look at books. "

"Your bossy you know that right."

"I could always have Orihime make you something, but then again …" Ichigo said not paying attention to that comment at all. "Or I could always just take you to the store and have you pick out food yourself. Or perhaps just something small. No you need food, you have lost weight that is for sure." Wait had Ichigo just said he had lost weight? Wouldn't that apply that he actually _was_ paying attention?

Ichigo was leading him into a store and was picking out random items. He saw the tea and instantly went towards it. Ichigo was placing food on the counter to check out. "One of those teas please, the largest size you have" he said to the clerk. He didn't even listen to the price, he was getting tea. Ichigo picked up the bag and the tea before leading him out of the store. The tea was only handed to him when they had made it to an empty part. He gladly took it and sipped at the hot contents.

"I would like to know something" Ichigo said. He sighed.

"Fine, what is it" he said before taking another sip of tea.

"I've heard that you're some kind of genius, yet why couldn't you have figured out how to make a gigai. Why depend on Kisuke for anything? Couldn't you do the same thing?"

"Knowledge can show in different areas. I could probably do it, well if I had studied it. I hadn't needed those things before. I have modified a lot of Kisuke's things actually." Ichigo pushed a container of wrapped food towards him, he eyed it oddly.

"Just eat it, it isn't anything fancy but it will at least get food in your stomach." He sighed and unwrapped the rice ball from the container and took a small bite of the food. Another bite followed.

"You act like you never seen half of this food, much less tasted it. Actually Rukia and Renji were the same. Is the food that different?"

"You act like you haven't even been there. Did they not feed you?"

"I ate there, but I still don't understand."

He took another bite of food "the food is a little different, the little things that come from that store don't exist within the Soul Society." He took a sip of tea, he was very aware that Ichigo was watching him as he ate. He smiled at Ichigo it was a real one and not the fake one he plastered on his face when he had been a captain. "Thank you." The first thank you he had ever truly meant.

"Your welcome. I guess there is a lot of things I don't understand about the Soul Society."

"You at least have a good reason for not knowing, but they may take advantage of that. Just be careful."

"So are you feeling a little better?"

"Actually yes."

"We should probably head back and get your gigai and then we will stop by the bookstore." He couldn't help the look of glee on his face. Ichigo chuckled. "You really do like books don't you." He nodded.

"Of course, you can learn a lot from them." He eagerly went back to Kisuke because with a gigai, he could go see the books. "Hurry up, Ichigo" he got out.

"You forget I am not in a form that can flashstep. Go at a human pace."

"But" he got out. He couldn't help the fact that he was using flashstep instead of walking, frankly it was easier. He had forgotten that Ichigo couldn't use flashstep in his human body. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and half dragged the boy towards Kisuke's shop. He pushed open the door to the shop. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes it is, you came just in time" Kisuke said. Before he knew it he was inside a very uncomfortable shell, this was a gigai. He groaned as he adjusted to it, that was when he saw what the gigai had on. A very flowy shirt and a skirt.

"What did you do to me?"

Yoruichi handed him something "here is your uniform, though before you go into the real world, you need a better name then the one you picked out. "

"What exactly do you think my name should be" he got out, he knew he would regret it even before he asked it.

"Masumi" Yoruichi said.

"It is a safer name, Captain Aizen" Gin got out from where he was seated. "It can be a male or female name so you don't feel that bad. It means true clarity. As for the last name, we came up with Kawaguchi which means mouth of the river."

"I actually like it and that is saying something. It isn't terrible."

"We should probably get home, thank you for this" Ichigo got out, most likely knowing he wouldn't say it.

"You may need this" Kisuke handed him a soul candy disposer. He tucked it away and nodded before Ichigo pulled him away. It made sure he wasn't put in an awkward situation. Though now that Gin was back and he knew he was alive, that meant new things.

Ichigo had somehow ended up carrying his school uniform, to think they expected him to go to school. Oh well he would complain that much about knowledge. "It is cold" he got out at the small breeze, he hated the exposed skin on his leg. He completely forgot about it when he came face to face with the bookstore again. I He eagerly went in and his eyes lit up, there were so many books.

"Is there anything I can help you with miss" a man asked him. He shivered as he felt the man's eyes.

"No, I'm just looking" he got out and went to try to get as far away as he could from the man. He pulled a book off the shelf and opened it.

"That one is a very interesting one" the man said from over his shoulder. He felt an arm going around his waist, kido he could still use kido in this gigai. That would wipe that look off the man's face.

"I would let go of me or else."

"What was that? You wouldn't hurt a fly. There isn't anyone here that could help you, you are helpless and at my mercy." The man was running his hands all along him, and his hands were being held tightly. He growled under his breath and kicked the man as hard as he could. He picked up the book along with the other that now rested on the floor and hurried along to find Ichigo as the man withered on the floor in pain. He would have rather used kido, but physical combat could also work.

He thrust the books into Ichigo's hand. "What did you do" Ichigo asked as the real clerk of the bookstore rang up the books. He smirked, but didn't say a word. He was handed the bag with his books in them, he held them close as if they were priceless treasures. Well they were treasures to him. "Aizen what did you do" Ichigo got out keeping his voice low as the exited the bookshop.

He was about to proudly tell Ichigo of his deed, but that was when the door to the bookshop open and the man came out, he looked pissed off. "You'll pay for that you little bitch." The man still looked like he was in pain, well that was good.

His hands balled into fists, the man completely ignored Ichigo and went to pull him towards him. He decked the man in the face this time. He landed another hit, the man was on the ground again, Ichigo was pulling him away.

"Come on, he isn't worth it." Ichigo's hand was on his waist, it was too low down. No this couldn't be happening, he needed to get some distance between him and Ichigo. His stomach was twisting into knots as Ichigo lead him away and towards the direction of his house.

"Ichigo please let go" he got out but his voice came out as a squeak. The boy let him go and he gained some distance between them, he clutched the books close to him.

"What did he do anyways?"

"He hit on me" he got out looking away from Ichigo. He walked faster to avoid this conversation, he found the Kurosaki Clinic and waited for Ichigo.

"I think there is more to this story, but you don't want to talk about it. Looks like I am going to have to watch you better. I mean we don't need you killing anyone" Ichigo said as he opened the door. After removing his shoes he stepped into the main part of the house. He had no clue how this was going to go at all.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to quickly move out of the way as Isshin came flying out of nowhere. Ichigo blocked the man just like before and sent him flying into the wall. "Oh you brought your friend back" Isshin got out a goofy grin plastered on his face even after colliding with the wall. Two girls came into the room, these must be Ichigo's little sisters.

He was being watched, he offered each member of the Kurosaki household a smile, he might as well make this the best show he could. "Hello my name is Masumi Kawaguchi" he got out and before he could say anything else one of the sisters and Isshin started going on and on.

"I'm Yuzu" the one who had been going on with her father said and smiled at him "and that is Karin. Are you dating my brother?" Why did everyone ask that, he had to stop a cough at the question, he couldn't even get out an answer. He wanted to yell no, but his body wanted something else. No no he couldn't listen to this body, it didn't know what it wanted. Plus he would not risk being stuck like this forever.

"Don't scare her, okay. Actually do you think it would be okay for her to stay?" Yuzu was looking at her father with eyes that begged, he didn't understand any of this family. Ichigo had said that Rukia had told them some sad story. What could he say, the sad story did sound like his life, sounded like why he isolated himself.

"Please dad, please let her stay."

"Do you not have anywhere else to go" Isshin finally asked after Yuzu continued to go on about how he should stay. He bit his lip and tried to look as sad as he could.

"Not exactly sir" well he could stay with Kisuke, but he refused to stay with that crazed scientist, who knew what he would do to him. Not to mention what Yoruichi and Gin would do to him. Isshin had seem him in soul form, he had a feeling the man hadn't seen Rukia in soul form before the sob story. "You see" he started.

"You don't have to tell your story, of course you can stay." Wait, really?

"I don't want to be a bother though" he got out.

"No you're not a bother at all" Isshin said and Yuzu half squealed in delight with the news. What surprised him most was that she actually hugged him. He got out a chuckle at the gesture though.

"I hope you'll stay for a while, it isn't really a bother at all. You'll like it here, I promise. It is rare for Ichi to bring home girls, I mean there is Orihime and there was Rukia, but none of them have been like you" Yuzu was talking a million miles per an hour.

"I'll tell you the story later" he got out with a smile and the girl nodded and smiled.

"I should probably go start dinner" she said and was gone. Karin shook her head, she was nothing like Yuzu. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Karin left the room, which left him alone with Ichigo and Isshin.

"Ichigo, tell me the truth. Why was she here earlier? Actually Masumi, you could answer as well. Is there a purpose for your visit to Karakura Town? Plus you seem very close to my son, what exactly are you? I won't get mad, I want to know the truth." He sighed, he might as well tell Isshin something.

"It is actually sort of embarrassing. You see I have heard so many good things about your son, but I never really got to spend any real time with him. I found my way to the World of the Living because I was tracking something and I ended up here. Well in Karakura Town. I must have passed out or something, because I woke up and Ichigo was helping me" he got out and tried to hide the small blush. Isshin must have caught it as he was beaming.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Yuzu seems to really like you. Have you ever been to this world before?"

He nodded "a few times, but not exactly Karakura" he realized he was still holding the books. Isshin had a knowing smile on his face.

Ichigo grabbed his hand "come on, I guess I will show you to your room."

"Ichigo your old enough, if you want to let her sleep with you, you may. She is a keeper Ichigo" Isshin said in a very goofy tone before turning to the poster. He was being lead to Ichigo's room and he shut the door, but not before he heard Isshin going on about his son was growing up to Masaki. Masaki, Ichigo's mother, but what had happened to her? He knew a lot about Ichigo's life, he had even told the boy he had even guided him through every fight. Though what he didn't know was what had happened to his mother. He let go of Ichigo's hand the minute the door closed.

"Why does everyone think that we are" he got out, he couldn't bring himself to say the word dating out loud.

"My family assumes that something is going on with any girl I bring home, I think they hope it to. I have no clue what they thought of Rukia, but Orihime they were a little shocked to see her. Well I guess it is up to you now about where you sleep. I have a feeling that you may be forced to stay in here. "

"But" he got out, he put the package of books on the desk.

"I won't force you to stay in here, I mean I can see why you might find it a little odd."

"And you don't" he got out.

Ichigo shrugged and gestured towards the closet. "Rukia slept in there for a while before she revealed herself to my family. Yuzu seems to actually like you, she is always nice to everyone, it is just how she is. Though she has never been like that" Ichigo got out as he sat down on the bed. He opened the closet and looked inside, it would hardly be big enough for him. He doubted he would fit comfortably.

"Your family is nice" he got out as he sat in the chair at the desk. He felt weird, something was coming out of his eyes. He wiped at his eyes, why was he crying? Ichigo was debating on what to do, he could tell it through tearstained eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked from a safe distance before going towards him and putting his arms around him. "Has no one ever been nice to you?"

He looked away from Ichigo, he had tensed up at the question. He could hear the screaming again now that he had lower his defensives. Sobs left him and new tears left his eyes, why couldn't he hold those back? Could he tell Ichigo this? Would the boy judge him? No the boy seemed way too nice to do something like that. He was being lead to the bed before knowing it, Ichigo was pulling him into him to try to comfort him.

He took in a sigh and wiped at the tears, he needed to stop crying first. What was wrong with him? "You said you wanted to get to know me, I am not exactly an open person. Though for some reason I feel like I can trust you, which is odd for me. "

"I would like to get to know you better, but I am not going to force you to tell me anything." Here it went, he left the comfort of Ichigo's arm, he didn't want to have pity the whole time.

"No one knows the story, and I must trust you to even think about telling you this. You asked me if anyone had ever been nice to me, I did have people who were nice to me before. What do you know about Rukon?"

Ichigo looked surprised. "Nothing really, I mean I been there before, but I don't really know much. I know that it is near impossible to find your family again." He nodded at what the boy said.

"Due to this, people make their own families, they protect one another. On occasion souls are born within these families. Though most of the people in the Soul Society died as a human and went to Rukon." He bit his lip, how did he tell Ichigo this. "I grew up in one of the northern districts of Rukon, the further out towards 80 you go, the worst the living conditions are. I wasn't from the furthest district, but where I lived was pretty far out there. I had a family there, at the time I wasn't aware any of them were actually related to me. I didn't learn that until it was too late. "

He took in a sigh before continuing. "Everything was okay, conditions weren't the best but we were together that was all that mattered. Things were fine until I started to get spiritual pressure that was when everything started to change. The family started to break up, they started to isolate me, except one person. She wasn't afraid of me, she still truly cared about me. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was always closest to her. I had left the village one day, due to a request from that women, and when I came back I could smell smoke and death. I could hear screams. "

He glanced at Ichigo, his eyes looked sad but he didn't say anything. "I ran to my house, except I was too late to save most of the people who were my family. I couldn't find the lady that I truly cared about, I searched everywhere in the house, but nothing. I left the house and went through the village that is when I saw something. I couldn't do anything though, I heard screams, and I felt blood on me. Turned out the Soul Society had sent some of their created hollows to my village. I briefly saw movement on the edge of woods that bordered the town, a person was watching. That was how I linked it eventually. I tried to save the women, but she was dying. Her last words was her telling me she was my actual mother. I guess that was the changing point in my life."

"How old were you? I know that is probably not the question" Ichigo started, it looked like the boy was thinking.

"You could say I was nine, age works differently in the Soul Society then it does here. I did kill the people who ordered the attack that is why I killed Central 46. No one could understand me, people pretended after that, but no one understood. I vowed to become a Shinigami after that day, made my way to the Seireitei and enrolled in the Academy. I focused on becoming the best I could, I vowed I would find out who had done that and kill them myself. "

He could feel Ichigo pulling him close again, this time the boy's hand was rubbing his back. He didn't force the boy away this time. "I think I understand now, I could only imagine what that would do to someone. Losing my mother was hard enough on me, I felt like it was my fault because she died protecting me." Ichigo's mother had died, his arms went around Ichigo, he couldn't help it. They were actually similar, it made sense now why he had focused on Ichigo before, why he had used him as part of his plan. Why he had helped him become stronger, because the boy reminded him of himself, though he would have never admitted to it out loud . "You don't have to be alone anymore, you have me. I actually wanted to get revenge over what happened, so I do understand."

Someone actually understood him, it amazed him. Someone actually truly cared about him again. He heard someone jumping into the room and he instantly looked towards the window to see Gin. "And ya say ya two aren't dating" Gin said.

"Why are you here Gin" he got out as he got off the bed. Gin handed him a bag "Kisuke wanted me to bring ya this, well Yoruichi may have gotten ya clothes."

He groaned "but I don't like these clothes, why can't I just wear male clothes."

"You aren't male anymore" Gin was enjoying this.

"Don't remind me, is there any way you can figure out how to get me back to normal?"

"I'm dead remember" Gin said as if to say he wouldn't help.

"It is the ultimate illusion, meaning you can sneak around without being detected. Gin, you did try to kill me. "

"Fine I guess I'll help ya only because ya allowed me to live. Though if you ever hurt Ran" he started.

He raised his hands in defense. "I am more worried about her hurting me right now" he got out before he could stop himself. Gin chuckled.

"It would serve ya right. I should be goin though." Gin was out of the window and gone within seconds.

"You're scared of Rangiku now aren't you?" Ichigo was looking at him.

"Not because she can out power me or anything, but merely because of what she will do to me if she ever finds out who I am. Gin is a little snake and will most likely end up showing himself to her because that man's weakness is that women. Rangiku will then tell Momo" he got out and cringed, Momo was easy to use but hard to get rid of. He shivered at the thought of what they would do.

"Which one is Momo" Ichigo asked.

"You might remember her as the one I stabbed, Toshiro's friend, sort of annoying. Lieutenant of squad five. "

"Oh her, what exactly did she do to you?"

"Easy to use, easy to manipulate, however not easy to get rid of. I faked my own death to get some peace. I'm surprised she didn't follow me to Hueco Mundo."

"She can't be that bad" Ichigo got out.

He looked at Ichigo and nodded. "Idolization was what I wanted, but she took it to the extreme. Trust me, she might be okay to others but to me she was clingy. She was even like that when she found out I was pretending to be a certain way."

"You mean when you came out as being a bad person around the time when I showed up. You're not a bad person, especially now that I know the truth of the matter. You just went out of control in your search for revenge, because no one was there to stop you, to help you get through it. No more killing please" Ichigo had his arms around him again, it was as if he was trying to make up for all of that lost time. He surprised himself when he cuddle into the boy. Ichigo slowly started to stroke his hair, it was a comforting gesture. For Ichigo to touch him like this didn't feel odd at all, though the stroking of his hair was nothing like what Kyōka Suigetsu had done earlier. His eyes started to close, he couldn't help but feel happy. No he couldn't let this happened, he needed to fight it, he had to fight it. He needed to figure out how to stop himself from becoming too close to the boy. He couldn't risk it. Ichigo's hand stilled, and he couldn't help but cuddle closer into the boy.

He looked up at him with half closed eyes, the boy was smiling at him. "Thank you" he finally got out, it surprised himself.

"For what?"

"For everything. You had no reason to be nice to me, especially after finding out the truth. Yet you helped me when everyone else only made my life hell. You helped me find my zanpakutō, she thanks you too. It is nice to know your there for me. I sort of wish that you could have been there sooner" he got out.

The boy looked shocked, probably because he had never said a genuine thank you to anyone, except when he had been in Rukon. No he had also included that last part. Damn it, why did he do that. "Do you regret it?"

He sighed, Ichigo didn't push him away at least. "Before if you would have asked me that question, I would have told you I don't regret anything. That I would have done it all again in a heartbeat. However perhaps I did go a little overboard on my search for revenge. It did after all take hundreds of year to conduct it."

"Just how different is age in the Soul Society?"

"I was waiting for that question actually." How could he explain this to Ichigo?

"How old are you that might be an easier question."

"You know what in human years I can't answer that. Though actual years, well I am" he got out. He bit his lip. "Birthdays exist in the Soul Society, but the only people who actually celebrate them are the nobles. Seeing as I am from Rukon, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that. Time doesn't matter as much in the Soul Society. I think the youngest Shinigami is eighty and that would be Toshiro. Though I might be completely wrong with that. You father might know more how to answer age comments though" he got out in a hushed voice.

"Why would he know anything about age?"

"He was the captain of the tenth squad before Toshiro. Also he is from a noble family."

"Wait he is?"

"Ask him, not me. Now I should actually see what Gin brought" he got out and slid off the bed.

"When is your birthday?"

"May 29th" he said as he went to the bag that he had left on the floor by the bed before Ichigo had pulled him up on the bed again. He pulled the bag onto the bed and looked at the contents. He only knew his birthday because of his mother. It did make sense now once he truly thought about it.

"I am going to kill that women" he got out. He couldn't help the growling tone that his voice took as he spoke.

"What did she do" Ichigo asked and peaked over his shoulder at the contents of the bag which he tried to close. He wasn't going to wear that, there was no way in hell. There was another school uniform within the bag, shoes were also throughout the bag, but the questionable item was a very skimpy red nightgown. "Let me see" Ichigo said, but he held the bag away from Ichigo. That didn't stop the boy from reaching over him and taking the bag. The boy held up the skimpy red nightgown and looked up it.

"Is this why you're going to kill her?"

"Yes now put it back" he got out and reached to grab it from Ichigo's hand only for Ichigo to hold it out of his reach. "Ichigo! You know what you can keep that."

"So what are you going to wear if not this" the boy got out.

"Your clothes, you did offer that option." So the boy hadn't offer that option, he was just taking advantage of the boy because wearing the teens clothes had to be better than wearing what Yoruichi had sent him.

"If you insist, you know you're bossier then Rukia was."

"You brought this on yourself" he got out and went to go in search of something to sleep in. Better to be prepared then to try to find them after eating. He went through the boy's shirt before holding up a shirt that had to be too small on Ichigo. "Seriously."

"It is comfortable" Ichigo said in defense. He made a face at that. "You know nothing about human clothing do you. You have been exploring, but never had a gigai before. "

"It feels odd by the way, though that could be from other things" he said. He found a shirt that looked like it could be baggy enough and then went to search for sweat pants and quickly found them. Ichigo was watching him. "What?"

"It is just I never thought you would be in my room much less borrowing my clothes. Actually I couldn't have seen this one coming at all."

"Could anyone have seen this coming?"

"Probably not. I do have a question for you though, what exactly happened with…"

"I didn't kill them, I should have, but I didn't. I would have to actually use incantations probably in order to truly kill either one of them. You know he used to be in the Maggot's nest, place squad two commands. Kisuke use to run it, it is actually his fault that he got free."

"Do you hate Kisuke?"

"I respect the man because of his intelligence, I hate him for some reason, but I don't truly hate him. You can't hate someone you respect, well in my own way. Could I have been friends with the man? Maybe, if I hadn't been completely overcome by revenge."

"Why did you not let him in? He could have helped you."

"Ichigo, do you really want to have this talk. That man has questionable morals, he could have only aided to my revenge. You're the only person crazy enough to actually talk to me like a person instead of a monster."

"Why did people isolate you before?"

He sighed. "Before I learned to control my spiritual pressure it was a little out of control. Actually it was sort of like yours, except different. Though I didn't exactly have the ability to make friends easily. Don't make me explain this."

"I'm not making you explain anything, you're choosing to tell me this. I am simply only asking the question, and you are choosing to answer them." Ichigo offered him a smile. "I am curious to actually know how old you are though, if you had to guess."

"Fine, I'll try. Let's see one hundred and ten years ago I was a lieutenant and that would be when the Hōgyoku thing started. I slowly started my plans then, it took me six years at the academy, and some of it was mentoring though. Um let's see it then took me a year or two to become lieutenant, which I held for five years before the Hōgyoku incident. Then factor in the time it took me to grow up, which was eight. So I am guessing around two hundred or so. I'm not that old. You're going to have to figure out physical age." It was actually hard trying to remember events, only reason he had listed some out loud.

"I'm not good at this okay. But I will try. Just not get mad at me. I would probably have pegged you as maybe twenty one maybe younger."

"Maybe younger?"

Ichigo nodded. "I mean especially now."

"How old do I look now?"

"Probably my age, which if you forgot I am seventeen now." Why was Ichigo reminding him of that? Had that much time really passed since their fight? He had been in Mugen that long, it hadn't just been a few months. "What is that look for, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it is just I didn't think it had been that long since I was imprisoned. I thought only a few months had passed. Well that long is still better than the sentence they gave me. I don't regret killing Central 46 though."

"What was your sentence?" There was hesitation in Ichigo's voice.

"20,000 years, but I can't die so that is nothing. Probably why I got that high of sentence, it was lower. I would have escaped though to be honest." Why was he being so open with Ichigo, he didn't understand it.

"How can you talk about this causally. "

"You now are the only one who knows anything about my past. I honestly don't know where I would be now if you hadn't showed kindness to me before, I will admit that. "

"Where would you have gone if I hadn't found you?"

"I thought about that as I was going through the dangai actually. Kisuke was my first option, which I quickly rethought. Then I thought of you, but I wasn't sure how well that would work out. I won't lie I thought about going to Orihime, and that is as far as I got in my thinking. Then again I hadn't realized what had happened until I came here."

"Dinner!" Yuzu's cheerful voice called, finally.

"I am glad I found you then." Ichigo opened the door, he looked relieved actually. He gave him a questioning look.

"This is a first, usually Yuzu and my dad listen in on what goes on in my room. Then again they reacted differently to you then they did anyone else."

He remembered what Isshin had yelled at Ichigo, she's a keeper. Something was odd though, wouldn't Isshin had recognized him? Kisuke and Yoruichi did, not to mention Gin, but Isshin hadn't. Or he was being played for a fool, no Isshin would have said something already. He made his way down the steps as he stayed lost in his own thoughts. It didn't make sense, of course neither did his situation.

Did Central 46 hate him that much? They had allowed him to be released to Mayuri Kurotsuchi of all people. Well he had killed the previous Central 46, but still that meant nothing. Then again how did Kisuke make it so Mayuri could live normally after being in the Maggot's Nest? Then why had the experimental hollows been sent to attack his village? He went on autopilot as he thought. Had someone been controlling his movements this whole time? No it couldn't be. Ichigo pulled out the chair for him, he offered the boy a smile, but he still thought. He had lost control as Ichigo said and became lost in revenge.

Would he have become a Shinigami if the attack had not happened? He probably would have. No, no one was responsible for his actions but him, yes he was guided into a blind rage because of an event, but it wasn't planned. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He took tiny bites of the food and made idle chit chat but his mind was trying to make sense of everything. He had actually tried not to think of his past, he had pushed it to the back of his mind. Why had it come up now? Was it because his guard was down? No he had let his guard down when he had started using the Hōgyoku. The memories of his past hadn't come up then. Why now? What did they mean?

He could always try to go to Kisuke to ask him about what he knew of the Hōgyoku, he had after all created the first one. No haven't the Hōgyoku told him that the man didn't understand. He finished the food and quickly excused himself from the table after thanking the family for the food. He went up the stairs. What if the Hōgyoku had been the key all along? No it didn't explain Central 46. He entered Ichigo's room and picked up the clothes. He had made sure to crack the door. He was in autopilot still so he actually forgot that he was in a female body and not his normal body. He pulled his shirt over his head. Ichigo choose that moment to walk in of course and was staring at him. He pulled Ichigo's shirt over his head, it rose up a little bit so his stomach was exposed a little bit. He groaned and slipped out of the skirt and pulled on the sweat pants, still not noticing Ichigo. , the pants rested on his hips, they weren't that long thankfully.

He looked up and snapped out of autopilot, Ichigo was staring at him shocked. His mouth was open a little bit and he was blushing noticeably. "What" he got out as he sat down on the bed. Ichigo pushed the door closed when he regained movement again.

"You seemed distracted during dinner and then I walk in on" Ichigo started.

"Would you prefer if I sleep elsewhere" he got out. Ichigo shook his head. He liked it better when the boy was oblivious, then again it might be his fault. He forgot he was now a female and had gone ahead an undressed in front of him and not even realized it until afterwards. No he needed to stop this, he couldn't allow this to happen. He wondered if he could get Orihime to agree for him to stay with her. That way it wasn't like this.

He opened his mouth to ask how this was going to work, but Ichigo was pulling his shirt off. He had seen the boy shirtless when they fought, but his body reacted oddly to it. He couldn't turn away, he was watching the boy just like he had watched him. No no he needed to snap out of it. His tongue ran over his lips, he hadn't meant for it to happen it just happened. Damn it why couldn't he control this body. He couldn't give in, he had to remain strong.

"So how is this going to work" he got out hating how his voice squeaked. His face was burning up, he had to turn away so Ichigo didn't see it.

"Um it is up to you."

"But it is your room."

Ichigo climbed into the bed, his heart was beating fast against his chest. Damn it why couldn't he control his body? Ichigo was pulling back the covers, did he surely expect them to actually sleep in the same bed? "Come on I don't see why not" Ichigo got out. He wanted to scream that this couldn't happen, but his body moved on its own and he climbed under the covers with Ichigo. His body curled up against the boy. No he needed to get away, Ichigo wrapped his arms around him. No this wasn't good. His head went to rest on the boy's chest, no why did he have no control over this? It was warm cuddled into Ichigo, a little too warm. Wait when had the lights been turned out?

The boy quietly breathed, he was holding him close. Ichigo's hand started to stroke his hair again, this was bad. His eyes slowly started to close. "Night" Ichigo breathed out.

"Night" he got out his voice had gotten very sleepy sounding. Before long he finally lost the battle with sleep and fell asleep cuddled into Ichigo.

He felt warm, he had forgotten the events of last night. So when he opened his eyes to see he was being hold by someone it shocked him a little bit. Then it all started to come back to him. Ichigo was still holding on to him, the boy was still asleep. He located the clock and looked at the clock, it was still early. He heard a yawn and felt a little movement. "Morning" Ichigo sleepily said only then did he remove his arms from around him.

"Morning" he got out. He still couldn't believe this had happened. He slowly sat up, Ichigo took the position change to wipe sand out of his eyes. He got out of the bed, he needed to move. He looked through the bag, the uniform what did it consist of again. Ichigo was out of the bed and was fishing out clothes from the bag and the finally the shoes and socks that went with it.

"Great more skirts" he muttered as he looked at the uniform with distaste. He took the clothes from Ichigo "thanks" he got out. "Shower, where is it?" he asked.

"Down the hall, want me to show you."

"I can find it myself" he got out and went in search of the bathroom. He didn't need Ichigo to show him where it was, he could only imagine what would happen in that case. As he thought about it, his body got excited. He shivered, what was wrong with him? He finally found the bathroom and quickly closed the door and stepped inside it. He quickly stripped out of Ichigo's clothes, he couldn't help but glance at himself in the mirror. He hated this. By the time he finally stepped into the water it felt good against his skin. His body felt like it was on fire again, but not because of pain this time. His mind had gone to thinking about Ichigo. Damn it he needed to figure out how to stop this. No he couldn't talk to Kisuke about this, most likely the man wouldn't help him.

After getting clean he turned off the water and dried himself off. He slowly began to put the items of clothing on, he deemed he hated skirts. They felt odd and he hated them. He tried his best to get his hair to do something other then what it was, but it wouldn't slick back. He frowned, of course it would be impossible now with just his hands. He would have to figure something out. He made his way back towards Ichigo's room.

"Brush" he got out before the boy could say anything. The male pointed at the desk and he quickly tried to work with his hair. Ichigo left the room shaking his head, he went back to trying to get his hair to do something other than fall like it was. He groaned, Ichigo had made his way into the bedroom again, he was still trying to get his hair to do something. By this time it was almost dry.

"Please tell me you didn't do this before? Or have you always been obsessed with your hair."

"Oh shut up. It won't" he started.

"It is fine, don't try to go with your normal hairstyle. Don't you think that would be like telling everyone who you are?" He raised the brush again to run it through his hair again. Ichigo took his hand and made him release the brush. "You look fine. What are you trying to do anyways?"

"I can't get either of the hair styles I have had."

"That is a good thing. Now come on, stop looking at yourself in the mirror. It isn't going to change by you looking at it" Ichigo ran the brush through his hair once before placing it back where it had been. Then he had lead him away from the mirror. He groaned and tried to sneak another peak. Ichigo was pushing him out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Walk."

"When are you commanding?" Honestly the boy had never seemed this commanding.

"Since you decided to take to staring at your reflection." Damn it, he was doing it again. Something had to be wrong with him. He quickly grabbed food, he was thinking of more how could this happen to him. He pulled on his shoes before stepping out of the house, when had they gotten here?

"I think I like the Academy's uniforms better, at least only the colors were different" he said as soon as they were out of the door.

"Are you going to complain the whole way to school?"

"Maybe" he got out with a smirk.

"Instead of complaining you should be forming a story."

"What are the chances that anyone will want to know anything "he started.

"You have one of those memory things that Rukia" Ichigo started.

"Illusion zanpakutō, many different kidos at my disposal. I'm sure I can figure something out. Also excellent at making people believe lies, that is tiring though."

"I think I am going to have to worry about you. "

Gin decided to land by them at that moment. "So I found something out that was interesting Captain."

"Go ahead, Gin."

"Apparently there are other cases." His eyes went wide as he heard what Gin said.

"Do you mean…who?"

"I'm not sure of how many cases exist, but there are at least a few others. " This was good, no it wasn't. If others had been switched then that meant that they would find out sooner or later. No he had brown hair and brown eyes for the Soul Society he was pretty average in looks. It wasn't like he had silver hair like Gin or orange hair like Ichigo.

"Any word on how to change me back?"

"You'll see."

"What…"

"Also Kisuke wanted me to tell ya that everything is set up. Also have fun." Gin was gone before he could even ask him what he meant.

"How can you stand him" Ichigo got out suddenly.

"That is a very long story, one that you don't have time to hear now. " They were entering the schoolyard now.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's voice found its way to his ears as the girl ran over to Ichigo. She offered him a smile. She started going on about who she was to him.

"Orihime, you know her, just think and if you figure it out don't say the name too loud."

"Ichigo" he got out.

"I'm not going to lie to my friends. Well not Orihime, you even said she was safe."

"Well but" he got out. Orihime look liked she was thinking hard. "Don't hurt yourself, come on where is a private place we can talk?"

"You said I know her" Orihime got out as they started moving. Ichigo nodded. "She knows you somehow, wait" she started as they continued to walk. "No."

"Here should be safe enough. Well if you deem it safe enough" Ichigo got out. He checked for spiritual pressure, the only one close by were Ichigo's and the unique pressure of Orihime. Others were around, but not close enough to hear him.

"It will do, but this will have to go quickly. I can't explain anything now, but I'm Aizen." How had he ended up being forced to tell everyone who he was? Oh because he didn't want to make an enemy of Ichigo, the boy understood him.

Orihime looked at him and then shook her head. "No there is no way."

"Believe him about this, we can all talk about it later. I'm guessing this is as far as your circle of trust extends." He nodded as he looked at Ichigo.

"Your other friend, the Quincy, I'm not so sure about him. Also there are other spiritual pressures around, they aren't the unique pressures of your friends. These are Shinigami pressures, meaning you're going to have to figure something out. Orihime, you can't tell anyone. "

"Right" she said. He had a feeling the girl didn't believe him.

"Can you tell who?"

"Perhaps if it hadn't been so long, but I just know they are Shinigami. So I leave you to figure out the details of who I am and how I know you. I can hide my spiritual pressure enough so that it isn't detected as a Shinigami. Though I hate the complication of more Shinigami around this area. It makes things harder."

"Though how will you explain if they see you…"

"I leave the hollow fighting to you. My zanpakutō will give me away if I am even seen in soul form. Plus this is your hometown not mine."

Shit someone was coming towards them. He hoped his trust in Ichigo was not in vain.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood his ground, if he moved he would look guilty. "Hey Ichigo, Orihime" a guy said. He remembered what Gin had said, that others had been effected. So who could this be, he tried to match the mannerism and physical characteristic with people who knew Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

"Yep."

"This sucks."

"Stop complaining, Renji. You couldn't just go about life normally, you had to" Rukia started.

Rukia then laid eyes on him, he couldn't help but inch closer to Ichigo. "Ichigo who is your friend" Renji finally asked.

"Masumi Kawaguchi" he got out as he offered a very fake smile to both Rukia and Renji. Had Gin planned this? At least Renji had used the word friend rather than the other word. Though now that he realized it, he was clinging to Ichigo. That was when the pain hit, he was happy that he was clinging to Ichigo at least. He could play this up.

"Ichigo" he got out as soft and innocent as he could, but made sure to allow the pain to show in his voice. "Something is wrong" he got out.

"She has spiritual pressure" Rukia said. "Ichigo how do you know her?"

It was Ichigo's time to shine now. "I've never seen her before" Renji seemed to add to make it harder for Ichigo to say something.

"She was passed out by the river, I found her and took her home with me. I thought she needed help, she is actually similar to me. She formed an attachment with me because I saved her. "

"She doesn't seem like a Shinigami" Rukia got out as she eyed him. Well it seemed odd seeing as she was now a male now. "You are sure she is safe?"

"Of course perfectly. Sumi are you going to be okay?"

He nodded, but he still clung to Ichigo. His body was betraying him again especially after Ichigo slipped a nickname in there. Damn it, and Ichigo smelt so good.

"Maybe she is affected by spiritual pressure."

"I'm fine around Ichigo, but when you two came over here it hit me. "

"Why are you guys here and what happened?"

"Aizen escaped Mugen and must have done something. We have reason to believe Aizen is somewhere here."

"Wait Aizen" Ichigo got out.

Rukia nodded. "He might plan to continue what he started before he was imprisoned." Rukia was speaking quietly to Ichigo. Renji was watching over him and letting Rukia do all the would have ever thought that Renji Abarai would do such a thing such as be quiet.

"Ichigo, we should probably question your friend to make sure she is really who she says she is" Renji finally got out.

Damn it. He refused to go down like this. "I don't even know who Aizen is" he got out quickly.

"How long has she been here" Rukia asked.

"She has been here for two weeks, she just only now started coming to school" Ichigo quickly lied. Good job Ichigo.

"Ichigo if for some reason you know more then you're saying, then it might seem like you are aiding Aizen" Rukia said.

"I will tell you if anything comes up, but as of now I have not seen Aizen. Are you staying with Kisuke?" Shit Gin. If they found Gin, they would know something.

"Yeah. Well Ichigo we should probably continue our search" Rukia said and the two were gone as quickly as they had was odd because weren't they also friends with Orihime, oh well it might have just been better that they only questioned Ichigo and him.

"Ichigo, we should probably head to class. Where did you want to meet?" Orihime who had been quiet during the 'interrogation' finally spoke.

"How about we eat lunch together and maybe we can go somewhere after school. Okay, but why don't you go ahead to class. We'll see you there." Orihime nodded.

"Okay, see you there." The girl went off towards the school building and he was once again alone with Ichigo.

Ichigo was leaning him through the clearing courtyard. "You owe me" he muttered.

"Thank you."

"What about…"

"He can take care of himself. He isn't dumb at all. There was a reason I kept him around despite knowing what was coming" he made sure to keep his voice down. Ichigo was leaning him towards the school building.

"This is why I told you to come up with something" Ichigo muttered.

"I did, and I think I did brilliant. People can be sensitive to spiritual pressure after all. Plus I was only going on the story you gave."

"What is with you complaining, Renji was doing it too."

"You try having this happen to you and then not complaining about it. It especially suck because of this damn uniform. I want pants." They were walking towards the school building, they barely made it into the classroom before the door closed.

"At least you decided to actually join us today Mr. Kurosaki. You must be one of the new students, why don't you go introduce yourself to the class and then go take the empty seat next to Ichigo." He nodded as Ichigo went towards the seat by the window. He introduced himself and could feel some of the glazes he was getting, it frankly freaked him out a little bit. He sank into his seat next to Ichigo, thank god it was next to Ichigo.

The door opened and he had to stop his mouth from dropping. Damn it he was in trouble now, he was going to kill Gin. Momo and Rangiku were both there and he was guessing the other female was Toshiro. He didn't seem to be too happy, but he couldn't blame him. Though maybe the two would behave with Toshiro there. Ichigo glanced at him throughout the class to make sure he was okay. The teacher finally let them go he quickly made his way towards Ichigo's desk.

"Aren't you cute" Rangiku said as she appeared behind him. The classroom was clearing, he tried to beg Ichigo for help with his eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how exactly did you get yourself involved in this" Toshiro got out he sounded irritated. That was when pale green eyes landed on him. "You just had to continue to ruin lives."

"Do you think this was part of my plan? I'm not even that bad."

"You look sooo cute as a girl" Momo mused.

"Momo don't get too close" Toshiro warned.

"I can't wait to take you shopping with me" Rangiku said. "We are going to have so much fun."

"This trip wasn't for you to have fun, Rangiku. It was to work" Toshiro said.

"Did you come to take me back" he had to know just why they had come here. That was the only thing that made sense. He refused to go back.

"No I came to make sure you suffered for this" Toshiro got out quickly.

"It is a good look for you, people might think your older now" he smirked.

"Stop, I am glad you are using words instead of violence, but aren't you the least bit worried." Ichigo was worried about him.

"When are you buddies" Toshiro asked bitterly.

"Oooh so it is true" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, what is true" Toshiro demanded.

"Nothing at all Captain. "

He was going to kill Gin and make sure he was dead this time. He walked out of the classroom, he had no clue where he was going. "New girl are you lost" that was one of Ichigo's friends. He was about to say something, but the guy had to touch him. He sent the guy flying. Ichigo stepped out of the classroom just in time for that.

"Oh Keigo, you picked the wrong person to try that with."

"How come she allows you close to her" Keigo half whined out. "It isn't fair Ichigo."

He decided not to say anything, he had brought some attention on himself by kicking the guy down the hallway. Oh well it isn't like he used kido to do it or anything.

"I think this is punishment enough" Toshiro said. "I might enjoy this more if you didn't drag me into it."

"I didn't do anything. I don't plan for things like this to happen, if I had planned this, it would have led to destruction somehow" he got out. Only Ichigo would get to know that he wasn't really evil, but to everyone else even if he did trust them enough he would most likely still be evil. Especially to Toshiro.

He headed towards the way of Orihime's spiritual pressure, thankfully she was easily to find. Ichigo was catching up with him. "I should have warned you, but I thought he would have enough sense."

"It is fine, though I think I attracted attention."

"Well the only people who kick him down the hallway are me and Tatsuki. She is my friend as well as Orihime's. You actually might like her" Ichigo said.

"You two are cute together" Rangiku made sure to comment from behind them.

"We aren't together" he finally got out.

"Oh but you make such an adorable couple" Toshiro said trying to get him to lose it. He just might have to kill Toshiro as well.

"Shiro." Momo commented.

"Rangiku, why don't you take your Captain shopping, I'm sure you might bond that way" well two could play this game.

"Don't you dare" Toshiro got out.

"Don't challenge me, little one. "

Toshiro couldn't reply as they had made it to where Orihime was with Tatsuki. "Are you sure you're okay" Tatsuki asked.

"Mmmhmm" Orihime got out as she nodded her head.

"I'm be over there" Tatsuki said and left Orihime but gave Ichigo a look.

Ichigo sighed as he took a seat. He took a seat next to Ichigo. Momo sat on his other side and Toshiro and Rangiku joined the circle.

"So Captain Aizen" Momo started.

"Momo" he warned.

"Here" Ichigo said and handed him a sandwich. "It is a sandwich, don't look so lost."

"Awwh the little love birds" Rangiku said.

"Shut up about that" he got out but couldn't help his face heating up. Toshiro actually was chuckling at him.

Orihime now looked lost. "So Aizen likes Ichigo now" she got out. Rangiku nodded, Toshiro was continuing to chuckle. Momo frowned.

"Shiro, stop. "

He wanted to go back to Mugen now. "Going to kill that damn scientist until he doesn't come back. Oh I'm going to enjoy it, and if he resist all the better."

"Yes because killing him will make everything go back to normal" Toshiro said. "Unlike you I rather go back to normal."

"I want to go back to normal. I will make sure that happens before I kill him. Well for me at least. You I might leave like this."

"Captain Aizen, Shiro stop. You two need to get along."

"I could never get along with him, I don't see how you can forgive him" Toshiro said, so it was nice to know everything was still the same.

He noticed that Rangiku was talking quietly to Orihime as if she was telling her probably what Gin told her. Ichigo was silent. He decided to take a bite of the sandwich and try to ignore Momo and Toshiro. He had given up on Toshiro, at least Momo was defending him, but he expected that.

"Why are you here exactly" Ichigo finally asked.

"I came to see for myself just how cute he is now" Rangiku gushed.

"Then I heard about it and knew I needed to come. I wanted to see you again after all. Then Shiro ended up coming to watch over things."

"You didn't come to drag me back to Mugen?"

"You deserve that, but unfortunately unless you do something else, you can't go back there. How did you manage that" Toshiro asked.

"Damn it" he got out, he hadn't meant to say it out loud. This was a set up, it had to be one.

"What, isn't that good" Ichigo asked.

"No this this is bad."

"What is, Captain Aizen are you okay" Momo apparently didn't see anything wrong with this. Right only he knew what had happened.

"As far as your concerned yes" he muttered and stood up

"Aizen" Ichigo got out quickly.

"You have all the information Ichigo" he got out before he took off.

….

"Ichigo what does that mean" Orihime was the one who finally spoke.

Ichigo forced himself up from the ground.

"Oh it means you two are actually close" Rangiku said.

"Is Captain Aizen okay" Momo asked, she was standing as if she wanted to follow Aizen.

"Orihime cover for me" he got out. He looked at Momo "I don't know, but it is probably best for me to be the only one to go find him."

"So you do know where he is" Toshiro said.

"Yes and if I was all of you, I would stop calling him his actual name. Although he might say he wants to go back at times, he doesn't really. "

"So you're actually going to aid him openly" Toshiro asked.

"Yes" Ichigo got out surprising himself before leaving the group and going towards the direction that Aizen had left in. Aizen didn't deserve to be taken back to that place, he was actually getting somewhere and if they imprisoned him again everything might be worst. He could only imagine what would happen if he was caught. He didn't have a way to easily change now, he had to run at a human pace. He hoped Aizen would be okay, after all how far could he had gone.

He went towards the river first, he doubted that he would have gone back to the house himself.

….

He could feel the spiritual pressures around him, he made sure to avoid them. He needed to get away from them, he wanted to have peace and quiet. He couldn't go back to Mugen, what was Central 46 doing? First they had gave him over to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, then they made a statement or something of how he couldn't go back. He doubted Toshiro would say that as a way to make him let his guard down. He sat by the river side and simply looked at the flowing water. It was nice and peaceful and reminded him of his inner world. However it didn't easy his mind that much. How did it all fit in?

He felt someone sitting next to him, Ichigo panted softly. "Why did you run off? Do you really think it is safe for you?"

"Did you not hear what I did? Why would they make sure I couldn't be trapped again? Toshiro hates me but he would never lie about something like that. Then Rangiku and Momo together are about to get on my nerves. Though it isn't what bothered me, what did is trying to figure out how it all came together. Why would only one group want to capture me and the other not? I believe there is more going on than is being said. "

"Why this place anyways?"

"It reminds me of my inner world in a way. When I first came here before you found me, I thought it would be nice to read here." Again he was being truthful to Ichigo, but Ichigo was the only one he could trust. He pulled out the soul candy dispenser. "Here, it is probably safer if I don't use these. I can use kido if I need to, but you have no way to" he started.

Ichigo looked at the dispenser. "I remember the first time I ever saw one of these, Rukia had got one, however Kon was in one and he had been the only one I have used. I really wished people would be nicer to you" Ichigo eased him back. His body didn't fight Ichigo, why was it getting harder to fight what his body wanted.

"That is a battle you would lose though, Ichigo. In their own way this is them being nice, it is better than how most people would react around me. I slightly do wonder what would happen if they caught me."

"You said you thought this was only the beginning. Don't you think _" Ichigo stopped then continued again. He was shaking his head "No they aren't going to take you back, not when I am around."

"You do know what will happen if you rise your zanpakutō at anyone. Especially since they deem you an ally now. If you openly defend me, they may label you a" he couldn't get the word out.

"If you told them the truth they might not…"

"No, I refuse to tell anyone else what I told you. I don't care what they think of me, but I do care what they think of you. I won't let you defend me."

Ichigo looked at him, he looked surprised at that. "Tell me what your original plans were?"

"Huh?"

"Your original plans for coming here."

"You mean before I realize the change. I" he started. He was starting to change and he hated it. He was going to use Ichigo before to get what he wanted and now that Ichigo was saying he would protect him from going back, he didn't want the boy to do that. He didn't want the boy to throw his life away to save him. Why couldn't he fight this from happening anymore? Was it because he slept with Ichigo? Was it because he had developed feelings for Ichigo? Why would Ichigo even think about openly defending him? The boy was protective over the people he cared about, did that mean he cared about him now? Damn it, this was a mess.

"You are a good person, I will make sure others figure that out to. Just because you were blinded by revenge, shouldn't mean you should be punished for it. I think your right with there being more going on than is being openly said." He couldn't help but look up at Ichigo from how he was leaning into the boy. Did the boy really believe that they would listen? Would they listen to the boy? His body was changing position, by the time he realized what was happening the act was being committed. He had moved so he was face to face with Ichigo, and had softly pressed his lips against the boys.

To his surprised the boy kissed him back, his arms wrapped around the boy's neck. The boy wasn't pushing him away. His body was happy, and he couldn't force himself to break the kiss. Ichigo was the one who eventually broke the kiss, the boy's eyes were caring as he looked over him. The boy did look a little surprise about the gesture though. He could hear whistle from above on the walkway. Gin was perch there watching them.

He couldn't talk he was mortified that he hadn't stopped himself and had actually kissed Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't even pushed him away, he had kissed him back. His face had heated up after being caught. "I was wonderin when ya would do it" Gin said.

"Don't be embarrassed" Rangiku called out. Toshiro was chuckling, meaning Momo was somewhere watching. How the hell did Toshiro not do something like this? How the hell had he not even known that they were being watched?

"How long were you watching" he finally got out his voice squeaking again.

"Long enough" Gin said. Ichigo was just watching him, like he wasn't sure what to do. Wait had he stolen the boy's first kiss? Or was it because the boy wasn't sure what to think anymore?

"Go away!"

"And miss this show, no way" Gin said.

He went to get off of the ground, but Ichigo held him back. "Stop it is fine" he got out, his voice was low.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, they aren't worth it. Calm down" Ichigo was trying to actually calm him down.

"But" he got out, Ichigo kissed him this time. His face burned, and he couldn't stop from kissing the boy again.

"Just give them privacy" Momo said, talking for the first time since coming to watch the 'show'.

"This is too good, oh I won't let him live this one down" Toshiro muttered.

"Shiro, you're being mean. "

"He would do the same thing to me if something happened to any one of us. He isn't a nice person."

"Ichigo seems to think so" Rangiku commented.

When the kiss broke, he cuddled into the boy to stop another kiss from happening. How could he had allowed that to happen? He remembered what Yoruichi had said, he would have needs now. He gulped, no he couldn't think of that. So much for stopping this, maybe he should go talk to Orihime. She knew who he was now, he couldn't sleep in the same house as Ichigo much less the same room. No surely the boy wouldn't be like that.

He couldn't help the sobs from coming, what if he had lost his chance and was stuck like this forever. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressure beside Ichigo's, meaning the other must have left. At least they weren't around to see his sobbing, Toshiro wouldn't let him live that one down. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't get out words, he was going to be stuck like this. He didn't wanted to live life forever as a girl, much less as anyone's girlfriend. Ichigo was slowly trying to wipe the tears away. He couldn't stop the sobs this time, this would be his fault if he was stuck like this. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't control himself at all. "Shhh" Ichigo got out rubbing his back.

"What if I am stuck like this now" he got out in between sobs.

"Because you kissed me?" Ichigo had confusion in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes because I kissed you. Why didn't you stop me?"

Ichigo looked taken back by the question. "Are you even sure you want to go back?"

"Of course I do, I can't stay like this forever." He had buried his head into the boy's chest, he couldn't control his body anymore and it sucked.

"You say one thing but you act another way."

"I can't help it" he whined. "Why did you have to kiss me back" he got out though his voice had taken to a whining tone.

"I guess I saw nothing wrong with it, it actually oddly felt right."

He let out a frustrated groan. "Why do you admit it? No this can't be happening."

"Calm down. "

"I can't calm down, don't tell me to calm down. I can't even stop myself from kissing you, what happens if" he got out, he couldn't shut himself up now as he sobbed. "They saw it too, even if I somehow did get back to normal, they wouldn't let me live it down."

"Answer this, why do you care so much?"

"It doesn't matter" he got out and stood up. He wiped his eyes in frustration. Ichigo was up and had blocked his path.

"It _does_ matter. "

"No, stop" he attempted to get away from the river. He couldn't stop himself from running off again, he was being lifted into the air in no time. "Let me go, Ichigo" he got out. He couldn't help the way his voice sounded startled after being lifted into Ichigo's arms. He was even sure a yelp left his lips. God he smelt good, no he couldn't give in anymore. "Let me down" he tried again, but he couldn't get enough force in his voice.

"I must say I never thought you would be the one to steal anything like that from me, but I am not going to deny I didn't like it."

"Listen to yourself, you just admitted to liking me kissing you. A second chance is fine, but don't you think that is getting a tad too close to me."

"I already went over this, you have me if you want me or not. Yes at the time I didn't think I would mean it like this, but there is something about you."

"You fell in love with me" his body liked the sound of that a little too much. He needed to get away. How and why had Ichigo fallen in love with him? The boy didn't answer. "Where are you taking me?" The boy was quiet "Ichigo!"

His eyes went wide in horror as he noticed that they were approaching that shop. He tried to claw at Ichigo, no he couldn't go in there. "Your nails are sharp, I'm not turning you in or anything. "

"Let me go then" he got out, Ichigo finally let him down, but kept a firm hold on his hand. "I don't want to go in there."

Ichigo pushed open the door with his free hand. Yoruichi smiled "the happy couple."

"Shut up" he got out. "Ichigo let go of me."

"You're going to run if I let go, so I'm not. Yoruichi where is Kisuke?"

"Ichigo you're aware that Rukia and Renji are here."

"I am, they found me already. "

"I heard you two kissed."

"Yoruichi don't."

"I told ya you were going to have needs. Ichigo I remember when I first revealed myself to you, how surprise you were. It is nice to know that you have gotten over that awkward phase. "

"You mean it is going to get worst" he squeaked. Yoruichi grinned at him. "Make it stop. Change me back" he got out forcing his hand away from Ichigo's and going towards Yoruichi.

"Are you sure you really want to go back? The feelings won't go away just like that." Kisuke came into the room, at least Rukia and Renji weren't here.

"What!"

"There were four people affected by this. Renji might be in the same place you are. I don't know much about this, but I can try to figure out a way to get you back. Though are you sure you want to switch back if I figure it out." The feelings wouldn't fade even if he went back to being a guy, meaning he was going to be attracted to Ichigo the rest of his life. This couldn't be happening.

"If the kiss wouldn't have happened" he got out.

"You have been fighting feelings this whole time though, it was obvious. So even if the kiss hadn't happened. You probably would still find yourself attracted to a certain person. I actually think Mayuri used something on you during the process."

"It is called hormones Kisuke" Yoruichi said. No this couldn't be happening.

"I'll look into to it though. Also do try to be careful" Kisuke said.

He walked out of the shop not waiting for Ichigo, this wasn't fair. "If Kisuke does figure how to get you back to normal, would you take it knowing what you do now?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't care if I went back to normal? You heard them" he got out.

"So what, it could be worst. "

"I was your enemy, people still want me dead. Yet your saying you would be okay with" he started, he shook his head.

"I know the truth actually. I will set things right."

"You would be labeled a traitor right along with me." He had got the word out.

"I know that would be bad, but I don't think I care about that." The boy surprised him by saying that. A traitor wasn't something people wanted to get labeled, he had only gotten labelled one because he had allowed the urge for revenge to go to his head. He could only imagine what it would be like if that event hadn't happened.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in silence, he was pretty sure Ichigo was watching him. "You haven't said anything since I said that I wouldn't care if I was" Ichigo started.

"What do you want me to say, Ichigo? Do you think I am happy that you have decided that you are on this path no matter what? What do you want me to say, that I am happy that this is happening. I'm not. Yes I am happy that for once in my life someone has truly given a damn about me, but I'm not happy that this is happening to me" he got out, he was having a hard time getting words out.

"You're frustrated."

"I think staying in Mugen wouldn't have been bad, at least I could have escaped that eventually. This I won't ever be able to escape. Now I have pulled you into this mess with me. You just had to" he started, he couldn't look at Ichigo.

"Why are you trying to push me away now?" He spun around to face Ichigo.

"I hate this, I have gone through hell and then this happened. You couldn't have just stayed oblivious, you had to figure out you had feelings for me."

"So you're mad at me because I kissed you back?"

"Yes! I don't know!" Ichigo pulled him into him. "Stop touching me, stop trying to comfort me. I have lived plenty of my life without it. Isolation is better, but no I just had to be stupid. I couldn't even control myself. You need to stay away from me."

He pushed Ichigo away and started to run. His mind was becoming a mess and he hated it. Even if he went back to being a male the feelings would stay. Did that mean all of the feelings or just the ones for Ichigo? He wanted this to be a nightmare, it needed to be a nightmare. He could handle the feelings for Ichigo better than these other ones. He was currently on a crazy up and down roller-coaster and he hated it, he wanted off. He ran away from the direction of Ichigo's house, he couldn't go there.

Where would he go? Maybe he could just turn himself over. Never had he thought that idea would have crossed his mind. All he had to do was get out of this gigai and then put on a show. No he had given Ichigo the soul candies. He could go back to Kisuke's shop and wait for Rukia and Renji to come back. He would not give Toshiro the joy of doing something. No he could just wait and something would happen. Central 46 was behind all of this. They probably even mentioned to the crazed captain what to do to him.

The world was spinning. If this was planned, then why hadn't they come to get him yet? His knees gave out. Had Central 46 controlled his every move? No, no one could control him. He whimpered at the pain in his stomach, what the hell was this? This wasn't just adjustment, there was no way it was still adjustment. His arms went around his stomach, why didn't it just go away. What had they done to him?

"What's wrong?" Ichigo's voice had concern in it as he was being leaned back into the boy. He whimpered, he couldn't get words out, it hurt so much. "Shhh, it's going to be okay."

No it wasn't, why did Ichigo think it was going to be okay? He cuddled into the boy, it didn't ease the pain though. "You could always ask Momo if this is normal or Rangiku. " Ichigo's voice was low. He had wanted to get away from Ichigo, but the boy was trying to comfort him, he couldn't help that he cuddled into the boy.

"This isn't normal, people don't usually have their genders switched around" he got out pain laced within his voice.

"Didn't Yoruichi tell you that you were just adjusting?"

"This isn't adjusting this is torture. Having a zanpakutō in my gut would feel less painful. The Hōgyoku felt less painful than this. "

"That's it, I am going to find one of those two. "

"Don't you dare, I will handle it."

"You were on the ground in pain. You need help" Ichigo got out and he was being picked up. "Now you put your arms around my neck. "

"You can't find them without being able to detect spiritual pressure" so he was being stubborn, he didn't want to be helped by Momo or Rangiku.

"Yes but Orihime might be able to help take the pain away. Her house isn't far anyways. Where were you going anyways?"

"I can't stay with you and you know it. "

"What do you mean?" The boy was oblivious still it seemed. Oblivious or just plain stupid.

He sighed through the pain. "Your seventeen and you don't know what I mean. That is wonderful, meaning I am getting the hell out of your house before you figure it out." How innocent was Ichigo? Was the boy really a virgin? He should at least know what he was talking about, had he never wondered about it? Shit, what if Ichigo got ideas now. He couldn't walk on his own though, so he had to let Ichigo carry him. He hated being carried, he hated this pain.

"I know what you're talking about. Are you afraid that it will happen?"

"Yes. It is not safe for us to be together and you know it."

"Do you still think it will cause you not to be able to go back?"

"These feelings Ichigo have already made it where life can't be normal even if I was to go back. That is a big if of course. "

Thankfully the boy stopped walking as he came to a door. He knocked the best he could while he still held onto him. Orihime quickly opened the door. "Ichigo, what happened" she got out as she looked at him. He must still be withering in pain in Ichigo's arms.

He was being laid down on a bed. "I don't know to be honest." He whimpered again in pain as his arms went back to wrapping around his stomach.

He could hear a humming around him and he had to force himself not bolt up. The pain was slowly fading, he was safe he wasn't in the mad scientist's lab. Though he couldn't help his body from shaking.

"Aizen" Ichigo got out softly. "What's wrong now" Ichigo's arms were around him again. He tensed, at least the humming had stopped.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that is ta look of fear" Gin said.

Ichigo's face came into his view. "Aizen please talk to me. Did the pain stop?" He nodded slowly, but he still couldn't help but scan the room to make sure it was safe. He crawled into Ichigo's arms. "The hot and then cold is going to kill me" he could hear Ichigo mutter.

"Did you say hot and cold" Rangiku asked.

"Poor Captain Aizen" Momo said. Great that meant everyone was camping out at Orihime's. Which meant he couldn't stay here either.

"What does it mean" Ichigo got out.

"Well there is a possibility that… Captain why don't you and Gin leave the room. We don't need him going to kill anyone." What was Rangiku going to say?

"Rangiku, I am your Captain. You can't give orders and if this news is that good I am staying in here regardless what you say."

Rangiku sighed. "Momo could you get him out of here. Gin leave the room."

"Can you just tell me what you think is wrong with him" Ichigo got out.

Rangiku sighed seeing that no one was going to leave the room. "He might be pregnant."

His eyes went wide at that. His head shook over and over again "No, don't you dare play that trick on me. I already had it done to me once. No" he got out. "I should be protected from that method." He remembered the final battle and quickly shook his head over and over again. No there was no way it could be possible.

"This is the best" Toshiro got out. He lunged at Toshiro, he didn't care if he was still in a gigai, he couldn't stop himself.

"I am not an expert on this though, it could be other things. "

"Captain could you let go of Shiro" Momo got out. Ichigo was detaching him from Toshiro. He couldn't help but relax a little bit into the boy's arms.

"How is it possible? I haven't done anything" Ichigo couldn't be blamed for not knowing this. How could he know about the other method.

"You and you out" he glared at Toshiro and Gin.

"But Captain Aizen, I haven't said a word. " Gin had been quiet for once, but he didn't trust the snake to continue to stay quiet.

"Yes but I know you well enough to know you will say more than just a word. If you don't leave, I will make sure you both leave" he got out and easily found the soul candies on Ichigo.

"Give me those, we don't need you killing anyone." Ichigo was trying to get the soul candies back from him. He had put up some restraint this time, but Ichigo still got them back in the end.

"Fine, but I'll figure it out" Toshiro said and left the apartment. Gin shortly behind him. He was amazed that they just left like that, he was sure he would have had to do something to both of them to get them to leave.

"Is there a reason you kicked those two out" Momo asked.

"Yes, I don't need to have more hell given to me. Ichigo to explain how it would be possible, and I hope it isn't true. There are two ways for it to happen, the way that is traditional for human and by reiatsu bonding. "

"Right he has no control over his reiatsu at all. Are you admitting that Ichigo is now stronger then you" Rangiku said.

"Who knows what is possible anymore. Though I sort of doubt it is possible seeing as the pain went away." He couldn't handle being pregnant, he was glad the pain went away.

"So I was able to help." He nodded at Orihime who smiled.

"Then what was your reaction to?" Ichigo looked at him with concern in his amber eyes.

"The humming if you must know. That is what went on when this happened."

"The humming" Ichigo got out.

"When Orihime heals there is a humming" he stated.

"Sorry" Orihime was no longer smiling.

"No it is fine, it is just…"

"Do you have any way to get back to normal Captain Aizen" Momo finally asked. He saw what the girl was trying to do.

"It is being looked into, but even if I do get switched back somehow, I won't be normal. You just had to" he couldn't help but start this topic again.

"It is your fault for stripping in front of me" Ichigo said quickly.

"You never stripped as a male" Momo got out a little disappointed.

"I was changing and you just happened to come back in the room."

"It was my room. Also your proof."

"I honestly didn't think it would be a problem. You got me back for the little strip show as you called it."

He hadn't even realized the door had opened again. "So Captain Aizen is givin strip shows now?" Gin asked from his spot in the doorway.

"You can't do that now" Rangiku said, god it looked like he was going to get a lecture.

"I forgot okay."

"The mood changes could be a sign" Toshiro said. What the hell. When was Toshiro an expect?

"How about we blame the mood changes for why I kill you."

"Rangiku what are the other possibilities?" Ichigo asked bravely.

"Could just be PMS" she said with a sigh.

"If that is it, I could always cook something. "

"I don't want to be a bother, Orihime. It is fine."

"You could always ask Isshin if you truly want to know" Rangiku said.

"I rather not get kicked out of the only place I have to stay. If the first thing is true, I strangely have a feeling that won't go over too well." He left the apartment.

"Thank you for helping Orihime" Ichigo quickly got out before following him.

"Though he doesn't know who you are. He could look at you" Ichigo said as he came to walk beside him.

"You are missing the point. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"He knows more than he is letting off. "

"What do you mean?"

"It would be handy if you actually knew more about your father. It is sad that I know more about your parents then you do."

"Wait you said parents not just my dad. You knew my mom?" Damn it he had let that slip out.

"Not really know exactly. I wasn't close to her or anything. "

"Aizen, tell me what you know."

"This is your father's story to tell you."

"What aren't you telling me? I want the truth."

"You'll learn it eventually but not from me." He walked on ahead.

"Do you really want me to ask him? I can. Hey dad, how well did you know Aizen? I need to know everything that you were going to tell me during the battle with him. You know that talk we still haven't had. "

"I can't tell you about your mom that is your father's story to tell. I can't tell you about your father that is up to him. I can tell you things from my view, perhaps making you hate me is the best way to get pass this." Damn it he had no filter anymore.

"Tell me everything you can then. How well did you know my father?"

"He was a captain when I was still going to the Academy. He was a bit of a wildcard. I wasn't sure what to think of him especially from my place at the academy. He tried to get me to become part of squad ten at one point. I declined of course, though I somehow got placed in that squad despite my efforts to stay away from him. He would run off to take care of business without backup half the time. He had strength, but sometimes I wondered if he had common sense. Before Rangiku ever became lieutenant, I got a transfer to squad five. "

He shook his head. "That didn't stop your father of course. I guess I could have become captain sooner if I would have stayed in his squad without making hell. I might have stayed if I didn't want revenge. Shinji, who was the fifth squad captain, never trusted me even after he made me his lieutenant. "

"Wait so you were part of squad ten?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if Toshiro or Rangiku even know that. Captains can handpick recruits from the Academy, but usually it is up to the student which squad they go into. I however didn't get a choice due to a certain noble influence. "

"So my father made sure you joined against your will."

"To make things simple, yes. I was from Rukon and a captain from one of the noble families wanted me, of course I had no choice. "

"You're not going to tell me I am related to Byakuya, are you?"

"Don't get me started on squad six. No Isshin was not a Kuchiki. You are determined aren't you? I might as well tell you. Your father is a Shiba, Kurosaki was your mother's name. That is enough knowledge for you."

"Why did my father leave his post?"

"Ask him."

"Aizen." Ichigo's voice gained a silkiness to it. Wait was the boy trying to seduce him for information. What the hell, he could tell Ichigo just a little more.

"Your parents met and because of that Isshin couldn't go back to the Soul Society. "

"What was my mother?"

"No you're not getting that out of me." Ichigo was giving him a look that normally would have done nothing to him, but it sent shivers all over his female body. "No you're not going to seduce me" he got out but his voice was failing him. Ichigo was pulling him into him, the boy kissed him, his lips parted without his permission. Ichigo was seducing him and it was working. Damn it his female body was weak, he easily became weak and powerless when Ichigo was involved. Damn it.

Ichigo nibbled on his neck. Oh god that felt good, he couldn't stop the soft moan from leaving his lips. Maybe the boy wasn't that innocent. "Well" Ichigo's voice sounded like he was purring in his ear.

"She was aaaaaaaaa Quincy" he got out as Ichigo nibbled on his neck. The nibbling stopped he felt like a pile of goo after Ichigo had took control of him and made him tell him what he didn't want to. He had to take in a series of quick breaths to try to regain himself. His body felt extremely weird after what Ichigo had done to him, it only took him a second to figure that this was what it felt like to be turned on as a female.

"Ichigo" he got out but his voice sounded breathier than normal.

"How many other secrets exist?"

"Ask your father, I am not an expert on your family. Any other questions should be directed at your father and not me." He had a feeling that everyone was going to be able to tell what Ichigo had done to him, the boy probably left a mark. God his body wanted more from Ichigo, he needed to cool down. How could the boy do this to him?

He couldn't help the panting. "Don't you ever do that again."

"You seemed to enjoy it though" Ichigo got out innocently. Damn boy.

"Not my point. I have no plans on allowing you to make me like this." He would have fallen for Ichigo, the teenager with so much reiatsu that leaked out everywhere. The teenager, who still had plenty of hormones. Didn't Ichigo say he looked younger as a female? How was that possible? It would help if he knew his actual age. Physically age could affect how someone behaved.

"You get lost in thought a lot. Care to share" Ichigo said, he was too close.

"No not really." He put his hands on his exposed neck to stop a second time.

"Aizen…"

"If you are going to risk calling me my actual name, call me my first name and not my last" he finally got out. He couldn't get away from Ichigo now if he wanted to might as well allow Ichigo to call him by his first name. The boy looked a little shocked. Wait did the boy even know his first name? Yeah he had said his first when he had told the boy who he was. He just had no clue if the boy would actually use the name or not.

"Sōsuke, why aren't you talking to me? Are you thinking…" Well damn, the boy hadn't even hesitated using his first name. The way that his name flowed off the teen's tongue, god it sounded amazing. The boy saying his first name actually turned him on a little, that really wasn't a good thing. Something was wrong with his body, why couldn't he stop this?

"I was thinking about our conversation about age. You said I somehow look younger now. I was wondering how it was possible. If it is true somehow, then physical age can affect behavior." He couldn't tell the boy about his other thoughts, because he had a feeling the not so innocent teenager would take advantage of that.

"Meaning?"

"I'm no better than an actual teenager. You are a teenager and I am going to figure out another place to stay. Especially now that you actually have tried to seduce me. I rather not risk anything."

"Though that doesn't make sense. I suck at age, but Toshiro doesn't act like…"

"Yes he does. Momo has silly childhood crushes. It makes the most sense, especially with why I can't control myself anymore. Yep I am finding a new place to live."

"No you aren't, you're coming with me. I don't believe this theory. Yes with some of the people I know, I do believe it. Though others not so much. "

"Ichigo you're acting weird too, don't deny it. You can't keep your hands off of me. It is just slowly getting worst for both of us. Do you want me to end up pregnant? That is what will happen if I don't leave." His voice squeaked as he said the word. Yet he made no effort to part ways with Ichigo.

"Where would you go?'

"Well Orihime's and Kisuke's are now off the table. I can't go back to the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo is out of the question now. I'm sure I could figure out somewhere."

"I understand you can take care of yourself, but staying with someone random might result in worst things. Come on stop trying to think of a place to stay, you already have my place." Ichigo was leading him in the direction of the clinic. At some point the boy's hand had ended up in his.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope. Now come on."

"You don't want me to go back to normal do you? You can't drag me around then."

"I want you to be happy, I'll be happy if you are. Plus I don't drag you around."

"Keep telling yourself that" he said. He walked beside Ichigo on his own after he got his hand free from Ichigo's grip.

"So are you going to let my dad look over you?"

"Not sure. Whatever it was could be rejected but now I'm pretty sure I have other issues going on .I am going to teach you how to control your pressure, I know that much. Especially if you're going to insist that I stay with you" They had come to the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo opened the door for him. He disposed of the shoes by the door and stepped into the house.

"Masumi!" Yuzu smiled at him. That was weird, Isshin hadn't attacked Ichigo upon walking in. "I'm so happy that you found my brother, he is so much happier now" she said cheerily.

"Don't you find it odd that we are only just now meeting her" Karin said from her spot at the table.

"Where's dad anyways?" Ichigo to the rescue.

"He had to work later, he had a patient to attend to. Something about not needing help" Karin didn't sounded excited about that.

"Masumi, what do you like or dislike? I think it is only fair for me to know so I can make something special" Yuzu said.

"I don't practically like fried eggs but I like tofu. I love your cooking though, so anything is fine. You don't have to go out of your way to make me happy." He offered her a real smile.

"I don't buy it Ichigo. Who is she really? You might have dad and Yuzu fooled, but not me." Karin turned and walked away.

"I don't think she likes me" he whispered as Ichigo lead him in a different direction then up stairs. "Where are you leading me to anyways?"

"Might as well have my dad look at you since he is still working."

Ichigo opened a door for him and he stepped into a room that smelt of a doctor's office. At least it wasn't the rotting smell.

"Ichigo! Masumi! I thought you two would be in the house."

"Dad do you think you could give Masumi a check-up. She hasn't been feeling well."

He was being lead to a cot. "Lay down and tell me what is wrong."

"It is nothing sir, Ichigo is just concerned about me" he got out but complied with what Isshin said and laid on the cot.

"It is fine, just tell him" Ichigo said in a reassuring voice.

"Listen to my son."

"My stomach has been hurting lately. It really isn't anything at all."

"I don't have that much experience with Shinigami, but I can try. Does your stomach hurt now? If so where?"

"It comes and goes, sir. Also it hurts around this area" he showed Isshin the area where the pain usually hit. He after all had no choice.

"Masumi, can you expose your stomach for me please." He gulped and raised the shirt so only his stomach was exposed, making sure only that was exposed. Isshin's hand went over his stomach, as his hand ran over a section on his left he winced.

"Could you please get out of the gigai" Isshin spoke in a serious voice. Ichigo handed him the dispenser, he had no choice but to comply. He popped the soul candy into his mouth and a weird parting effect hit him as his soul split from the gigai. He shifted his zanpakutō off and exposed his stomach once again and Isshin only focused on the area that he had winced at.

He winced again as Isshin found the spot. Isshin was giving him a concerned look. "Dad what is wrong?"

"Have you been in contact with a hollow recently" Isshin asked. Shit what did this mean?"

"No."

"These are just typical questions to help me narrow the cause down. Have you two done anything" Isshin asked this one directed at Ichigo. He didn't look mad, he just sounded serious for once.

"No, I'm pretty sure she would kill me if I tried" Ichigo got out.

"Have you been in contact with any strange individuals?"

"Could you be more specific?" Shit what exactly was Isshin asking about?

"You would know if you had. How is your sleeping? "

"Probably better than usual."

"You might not be able to answer this, but how old are you. "

"I grew up in Rukon, so I'm not exactly sure." That was the safe answer to give

"How are your reflexes? Any changes in your fighting capabilities?"

"Not to my knowledge sir."

"Have you been in any battles within the last few weeks?"

"Um I wouldn't call them battles."

"Now this might feel odd to you." He was about to ask why when he felt it. Was this a kido? He had to stop himself from wincing as the burning came back, but it only stayed in his stomach rather than go throughout his whole body. He couldn't help the noise that escaped his lips, it wasn't a scream, he had no clue what it was, perhaps a gasp.

"Your spiritual pressure is out of tune first off. You need to rest and having a little fun won't kill you. I also figured out your age which would be 215 and physically you're something is wrong, it as if something else is in place, something that shouldn't be there. As for the stomach pains, you are lacking many different things within your body, it as if you have been starved. As for that pain, there is a small lump located there. It is as if something was inserted into your soul."

"A… a… lump" he got out. No what exactly was this lump? Had Rangiku really been right?

Isshin nodded. "Would you like me to have a look at it for you to try to find out what it is? I can extract it of course, it is foreign material whatever it is." Had Isshin found the Hōgyoku? No that was implanted in his chest.

"Will it hurt?"

"It won't damage your soul, but it may hurt if I was to extract it. It could be the case of your pain, in fact it is most likely the main reason for your pain" He wasn't given warning as Isshin thrust his covered hand into his stomach. He let out a scream of pain. He half expected the man to pull out the Hōgyoku, after all he had used the same procedure that he had with Rukia so long ago. He was sure of it. Quiet sobs rang from him as Isshin pulled his hand out. He wiped at his eyes the best he could, he looked at the object in Isshin's hands. It wasn't the orb that was the Hōgyoku instead he was letting go of a very small chip.

"A microchip?" he asked as he looked at the device like he never saw one before. Had Mayuri put that in him? That was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"You should start to feel a little better, but rest is important and eating. Also avoid squad twelve."

"Don't have to tell me that twice." He tried to sit up and groaned as pain hit him. Avoid squad twelve, so Isshin knew more than he was letting off.

"Take it easy, you should still be able to go to school. Ichigo your job is to take care of her. Though I doubt I have to tell you that. The pain should pass in a few hours at the most." He felt Ichigo picking him up, he groaned his stomach hurt. Isshin was getting the doors for Ichigo, all the way up to his room. Ichigo laid him gently down on the bed. "She is a keeper Ichigo, you better not let her get away. Now try to get some rest Masumi." Isshin closed the door behind him.

"Any better?"

"I had a microchip inside me, what do you think" he got out wincing as he spoke. Ichigo climbed into the bed with him.

"What do you think it was for?"

"If it was put there by Mayuri then it could be for anything. Though if he isn't the culprit and it has been there longer than that" he felt sick as he thought of it.

"Do you really think it was put in at that point?"

"I don't know, let's hope not" he got out as he cuddled into Ichigo. The movement made his stomach complain, but he did it anyways. Ichigo's arm wrapped around him protectively.

"I will protect you no matter who it is I have to fight. I know you don't need protecting, but" Ichigo started. He cuddled closer to the boy as he said this, it oddly felt good to have someone protecting him for once. It felt good to be loved by someone. He was happy even though he was in pain, he was actually strangely at peace.

"Night" he muttered as he closed his eyes. He barely heard Ichigo tell him goodnight before he slipped into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone was shaking him. He didn't want to wake up, a low groan left his lips. He rolled onto his side and pain hit him, a cough left his lips as his eyes opened. "Easy" Ichigo got out helping him sit up the best he could. The boy actually did care about him, he would have never thought that was possible. He could make out dark skies outside the window, he was still very much in soul form.

"Why did you wake me up" he got out.

"You need to eat something. My dad told me to make sure you eat."

"Please tell me he didn't add more to what was wrong with me when I was asleep. "

"You're not pregnant, promise. He told me that I should learn to control my spiritual pressure though. My dad is actually really concerned about you, he actually likes you." Ichigo put a tray of food in front of him, it smelt really good. He had to do a quick scan around the room to make sure Isshin wasn't there. He couldn't be too careful.

"I think that was the case before in the story I told you. He saw potential in me. I don't understand at all" he got out as he took a bite of food. It was so good.

"What don't you understand?"

"Your family is so nice, well most of them are. Karin I don't think like me." Why did it bother him so much?

"I doubt she hates you. Though she might know that you're a Shinigami. Which reminds me your still in soul form."

He began to panic when he couldn't find Kyōka Suigetsu. "Where is my zanpakutō" he got in a panic.

"Calm down, my dad brought her up here for you. Ask me if I knew my girlfriend's zanpakutō name. "

Ichigo hadn't hesitated to say the word at all. Right they had kissed and the boy had seduced him. "I think he knows more than he is letting off" he said, finally gaining his calm demeanor back and taking another bite.

"Why do you suspect everyone?"

"Because if I let my guard down shit happens. Such as this happened. Such as me getting imprisoned in the first place." Damn it why couldn't he filter what he said around Ichigo? He took another bite.

"You didn't say anything about" Ichigo started.

"Being called your girlfriend. I can't exactly say anything about it. It feels odd, I won't pretend like it doesn't feel odd to admit to it. Though I sort of like it, well correction this likes it" he pointed to his body. Ichigo's hand ran over his thigh and he half jumped off the bed at the feeling. Something made him believe that since becoming a female he somehow became a virgin. It was as if this whole thing was a set up. It clicked into place, he had tried to fight it and his body was forcing him now to give in.

"What is that look for?" Ichigo asked.

"First off take your hand off my thigh" he got out his voice higher then he cared for. Ichigo moved his hand thankfully. "Thank you. As for your question, I just had a thought. Have you had any contact with Central 46?"

"No, why would I have contact with them?"

"Did you ever spend the night in any of the barracks?"

"I stay in Rukon at one point, and I wouldn't say I stayed there, but the eleventh squad barracks. Why? Why are you becoming paranoid all of a sudden?"

"Don't you think this happen way too quickly? You were so very oblivious before and I felt as if love couldn't happen. Normal relationships don't happen like this. "

"You lost me and wait you didn't feel like love could happen. Does that mean you" Ichigo got out.

"You're in no position to ask that question. I said I didn't feel like it could happen. I used people if you must know. Though to explain what I mean. What if this was set up for some reason? How do you explain the fact that I just mysterious happen to be the same age as you physically now. If I could get a look at that microchip, I might be able to figure out what is on it. Or if worst comes to worst I can give to Gin to crack. Add into the fact that mysteriously your family loves me. Can't you see the changes? You can't keep your hands off of me" Ichigo's hand had ended up back on his thigh. "Off."

"I think you're thinking too much into this. So you think they are controlling everyone's action. Why would they do that? What purpose would that serve? You stated yourself that they imprisoned you."

"Why do this to me? Why let me leave the Soul Society in the first place? They could have sealed me off from leaving, but they allowed me to leave. Why have they not dragged me back yet? Why did everyone assume we were dating even though we weren't? "

"I doubt that is the reason. I think there is a simple explanation for it all. No one can control everyone. You're just overthinking everything." Ichigo was so close to him, the tray had been discarded from the bed. His sash was being undone, he squeaked as he tried to catch the two side of the shirt to keep it from falling open all the way.

"Ichigo, what are you doing" he got out but his voice was still a squeak. He risked a look into the boy's eyes as he kept his shirt from falling off of him. The boy's eyes had gone dark with lust. He pushed the boy off of him the best he could and tied the sash around his waist again. He slapped the boy, he didn't want to hurt him that bad and kido would give him away. "Snap out of it!"

Wait so this was what it felt like to be on the receiving end of what he had done. He didn't like it, his heart was beating against his chest. He had never been slapped before, most likely because he was always capable of seducing people into his bed before. Ichigo was looking shocked at him. "You slapped me."

"You were going to rape me" he got out choking a little on the word. Saying it out loud made it more realistic, he pulled his knees up to his chest as it hit home. He ignored the pain in his stomach, it would fade eventually he hoped. Ichigo's hand went to wrap around him, but he slapped him away. "Don't touch me" he somehow got out. Yes good for him, he could go back to isolating himself now. It could be like old times, yet his heart ached for some reason. Sobs were coming again. He couldn't stop ears from falling at all.

Ichigo was silent, he looked like he wanted to comfort him but for once he kept his distance. He needed to stop the tears, he angrily rubbed at his eyes to get rid of them. He moved to the side of the bed and stood up. He quickly went to the desk where Kyōka Suigetsu was laying. He angrily pulled her into place again and went towards the window. "Where are you going" Ichigo asked with panic in his voice.

"Out" was his simple reply as he threw open the window and got ready to jump. Ichigo went to catch his wrist. "Let. Go" he got out anger in his voice for once, but his voice was shaking.

"No. I'm sorry if I made you angry at me, but it isn't safe."

"I don't care" he tried to yank his hand out of Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo only gripped on tighter. He pulled Kyōka Suigetsu out of her sheath and pointed the sword at Ichigo awkwardly because he wasn't left handed, his right hand was being gripped. "Let go" he demanded again he tried to force his voice to go as cold as he could get it. He had a feeling it didn't get the effect that he had been aiming for.

"No" Ichigo got out. The boy had guts he would give it to him. Kyōka Suigetsu was falling from his hand, no. His hand was shaking he just realized it.

The tears came again "let go of me now." Ichigo stood his ground. "Hado #1 Sho" he got out. He was an expert, he could use both high level kidos and low level kidos. It was the high level kidos that would get him found out, but that low of one wouldn't hurt him at all. Ichigo's grip finally left his hand as he was forced backwards. He quickly picked up Kyōka Suigetsu and put her back in place and quickly jumped out of the window.

Where would he go, where could he go? He found himself leaping towards Orihime's apartment and he raised his hand to knock,however the door was opened before he could. "Why do you look like you are on the war path? Captain Aizen what happened" Momo asked.

"Momo stay away from him" Toshiro yelled. He stepped into the house, Orihime looked a little surprised.

"I didn't come to do anything to her. You I might if you're not careful Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Where's Ichigo" Orihime had to ask that question. He took a seat but didn't speak for a few minutes.

"He will probably be here in no time. Can I stay here?"

"Of course but why" Orihime got out.

"Trouble in paradise" Gin got out in a mocking tone.

"I would not push your luck." It was then that he realized what he was doing, the only people he had threaten was Toshiro and Gin. Rangiku was pulling him into a hug and it surprised him, but he did not pull away.

"How come you let Ran get close to ya" Gin asked.

"It's because I'm a girl, Gin. What did Ichigo do" Rangiku got out gently.

"Oh this is good" Toshiro must have a death wish.

"Captain, you don't need to make matters worse" Rangiku actually rose her voice for once, he had never heard anyone talk back to their captain in such a tone.

"Poor thing is shaking" Momo finally said coming to Rangiku's side to try to help comfort him. Shit he was shaking again, why did this keep happening to him.

"Ichigo didn't hurt did he" Orihime asked, she sounded worried. He stayed silence.

"Both of you leave now" Rangiku got out pointing at Gin and Toshiro.

"Rangiku, I am your Captain" Toshiro started.

"You can't keep your mouth shut. Go stand guard both of you" Rangiku was standing her ground. Did he seem that bad off?

Toshiro sighed and went out of the door. Gin followed him out, which left him with Momo, Rangiku and Orihime. The company he wouldn't have thought he would find comfort in, but oddly he did now.

"What did Ichigo do to you" Rangiku now asked him. His hair was being stroked when he didn't answer. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. That was when the sobs started and Momo looked a little shocked. Rangiku was the one trying to comfort him. "I see, you don't have to tell me" Rangiku said in a comforting tone.

The door opened and Ichigo stood there in soul form rather than in human form. "Leave" Rangiku said as she held him closer to her.

"Ichigo, what did you do" Orihime asked, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I've never seen Captain Aizen cry before" Momo commented. She seemed to be innocent, of course Momo had always been innocent. Though she was clingy, she had never tried to do anything. He had used the girl, but he had never taken her to bed with him before. The only time in fact that the girl had stayed in his room at night was the night that he faked his death.

"Gin out" Rangiku barked the command again. "Orihime, you really want to know what happened. He tried to take advantage" Rangiku started.

"No Ichigo would never do a thing like that" Orihime got out. "Right Ichigo."

How had Rangiku known without being told? "I'm sorry" Ichigo tried to get more out.

"You better be, but that isn't enough" Rangiku sounded angry. The women looked like she was actually going to kill the boy.

"If it would have been that bad, he could have easily killed me" Ichigo talked casually about that.

"Idiot! He is in love with you, you can't kill the person you love. To watch someone you love die is torture, but to be hurt by them is worst." Right Rangiku talked from experience, she was in love with Gin and the man loved her back. Though Gin had followed him all because he wished to get revenge on him for what he did. The circle of revenge knew no end.

"I messed up, but I don't" Ichigo started.

"He is a girl now, regardless of how he feels about it. You need to respect how he feels" Rangiku was the one doing all the talking. Momo was trying her best to comfort him, it didn't ease his mind. How had it come to this? At least the tears had stopped, he would be reminded of this for his entire life. No Rangiku would probably go on a killing spree if Toshiro of Gin ever said anything about this. He moved so he was sitting up, he was watching Ichigo.

"I thought the worst when you left. I feel bad about it, I do. I know you aren't weak, I know you can take care of yourself, but what if something happened to you? I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you." Ichigo was in soul form because he was worried about him. That did it, he wanted to go back to Ichigo. It wasn't like he had physically hurt him or anything. No damn it, he was becoming like Momo. He had used that girl, hurt her both mentally and physically yet she kept coming back to him. The same girl was trying to comfort him. She wasn't that bad now that he truly thought about it.

He had truly been a horrible person because he lost himself to revenge, yet Ichigo had given him a second chance. He thought back to their fight, no matter what he did, Ichigo hadn't ever tried to truly kill him. Yes he couldn't die, but Ichigo didn't have the same hate in his eyes as everyone else had. Sadness and isolation. The boy could feel how a zanpakutō felt, the boy was special.

No he wasn't like Momo. Momo was immature, just like Toshiro, but both of them were different in their own ways. He wasn't used to these emotions, he had hidden behind a mask, he had isolated himself if others didn't isolate him. It took this moment for him to realize he had always been afraid deep down to get hurt again. He had never let anyone in, Ichigo had been the first person he had ever let in. Ichigo who was pleading with him, asking for a second chance.

"I will give you a second chance on my terms" he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

"You're an idiot too. Why are you going back to him willingly? You should make him learn his lesson not run into his arms just like that" Rangiku said. Shit she had turned her gazed on him. No he couldn't back down and give into that women. He knew this was the right thing to do. He wasn't like Momo.

"Anger and revenge it isn't worth it. I am choosing to believe this is my punishment for allowing myself to get caught up in revenge." Rangiku and Momo looked lost.

"Captain Aizen, he broke you."

He shook his head "No Momo, he saved me from myself. Though I am not stupid" he got out looking at Ichigo. "My terms."

"I don't care, you can give me all the restrictions you want and it won't change anything."

"Oh it better be changing things, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will tell you my terms in private, however I am not going back to your house."

"What, but" Ichigo got out.

"Let me finish. I am not going back to your house the same as before. Know I will use higher level kidos on you if you force my hand ever again. You know I am capable of it." He went to get up but couldn't help but cry out at the pain and it brought him to his knees again. Orihime was by him in a second, the humming started again.

"Orihime, drop it" Ichigo said quickly. Orihime did as she was told, but had to question why Ichigo asked her to do such a thing. Ichigo drew his zanpakutō "defend him, do not let him fight" Ichigo got out. Damn it, what was going on?

"Damn it, Ichigo" he was placed into more pain. He couldn't help the scream that left his lips.

"You haven't been a good little girl at all" that voice. He forced himself up, he went towards the door drawing his sword.

"Stop it" Rangiku got out.

"Ichigo's concern is for nothing. He should know that I won't just sit back and not fight" he said as he glared at the mad scientist. How had he not sensed anything yet Ichigo had. It made no sense but he was ready to finish this once and for all. He leaped up into the sky above Karakura where Mayuri Kurotsuchi was waiting.

"I must say you did some damage, surely three high level kidos in a row put some strain on your body." Why was the crazed scientist talking so casual to him?

"I should have killed you" he was trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"You should have, but you didn't. Though of course your only death record was that of hollows. You never directly killed anyone at all isn't that right Sōsuke Aizen. No except Central 46. I wonder why that is. "

"Why turn me into this" he had to know.

"Surely you have figured it out already. " The scientist was no help at all.

"How did you get me released?"

"Is that really any way to thank me for getting you released from that prison? Why don't you be a good girl and give up this meaningless fight."

"I will never give up!" What was with that saying, Mayuri had said that at the beginning, except girl was boy then. "Why are you helping Central 46?"

Mayuri was quiet, he cried out in pain, he couldn't hold the noise back. He body twisted and he was falling from the sky, it was as if Mayuri was controlling his body. There was something more beside the microchip. He skidded to a stop, but it put strain on his body. He saw the blue wave of light going towards the scientist, Ichigo.

"Ichigo he uses poison" he had to warn the boy, no he wouldn't just sit here and watch. Mayuri had seen his ritual but illusions wouldn't help him in this situation, Mayuri had proven that he could send him down without much effort. Kido was his only way to fight now. _Kyōka Suigetsu_ he sent the thought into his inner world.

 _I will protect you master, sheath me._ He sheathed the zanpakutō and forced on collecting his energy. Ichigo couldn't last forever, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a nasty piece of work after all.

"Hado #54 Haien" he aimed the attack at Mayuri. However it didn't connect, Nemu blocked it. Where had she come from? She sent an attack back and he barely had time to called out Bakudo #81 Danku before the attack collide into him. His strength usually lasted for a long, but for some reason he was having difficulty with his kido. He had never had issues with kido in is life. He still had an unseen Bankai at his disposal, but he would not use it for such a small matter. He fired a smaller kido without speaking its name, but it didn't even hit its target. He thought he was done for until Nemu seemed distracted. Kyōka Suigetsu to the rescue. He moved towards Mayuri, he had to protect Ichigo. Ichigo was already in Bankai and Mayuri had yet to enter his own Bankai. He noticed that the boy was visibly panting.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado #90 Kurohitsugi" he was close enough that the kido did connect with Mayuri and the black coffin formed around the scientist. His strength was draining, he could feel it leaving him but he had to hold the kido. He had to. The coffin dropped and Mayuri wore a twisted smile on his face even as blood dripping off of him.

"Times up little girl" the mad scientist said. He was falling again this time he couldn't catch himself in the air. He noticed that as Ichigo went to attack Mayuri the man disappeared as if he was an illusion. No the man was there, so was his 'daughter', yet they were both gone now. He couldn't even stop the fall, he fell into the ground colliding with it hard.

As he laid there unable to do anything, he realized what he had done. What Mayuri had meant. Time was up, he had used a kido that he was known for. Not many people used that kido, it wasn't a forbidden kido, but it might as well have been. It was the kido he was known for and he had been stupid enough to use the kido. How could he be so stupid? Oh right he had done it to save Ichigo. He vaguely felt his body being lifted up out of the hole. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he went into a deep sleep.

Slowly he opened his eyes again. He was no longer in rubble, let alone in the city. He was lying on a cot, he could feel it under him. He could hear the humming around him. "Where am I" his voice sounded far away.

"Your safe Masumi or should I say Sōsuke Aizen" Isshin knew. Damn it that meant his cover was blown. Ichigo was sitting by his side very concern. The boy looked worse for wear but he was alive. He offered a weak smile at Ichigo.

"I told you to stay out of it" Ichigo finally said, but he didn't look mad at him.

"You would have died if I would have done that and frankly that is one thing I don't want to ever see happen. I can't lose you" he completely forgot that they weren't alone.

"There is that determination, that spark that I saw so long ago. The need to protect, I knew it was still there deep down. I should have never allowed you to go" Isshin said.

He realized something quickly, that Isshin was in soul form. "You couldn't have saved me, it is funny that it was your son that ended up doing that" he got out, but he let out a cough.

"Don't talk you need to save your strength." He opened his mouth to talk, but decided otherwise. He knew that tone that Isshin was using. Isshin probably had gained more respected then Shinji ever did, Shinji never had trusted him. "

"Your display alerted the Soul Society just where you were and who you are" Kisuke was there too, fantastic.

The humming started up again, Orihime was trying to heal him again. "Orihime save your strength" Kisuke said. The humming stopped. "Awwha there you are Gin. Did you get it?"

"Here it is" the sing song voice was back. What was the it in question? Kisuke was coming into view with something in his hand. He was about to run for it, but he barely got warning before something was stabbed into his arm.

What the hell had that been? Was he going to die now? He truly looked at Ichigo in those moments, the boy looked sad. What exactly was wrong? The boy was making a circular pattern on the inside of his hand.

"How does it feel" Isshin finally asked. He looked confused. "Do you feel better?"

He took in a breath, it was shaky but his stomach didn't hurt anymore. He forced himself to sit up, no one stopped him. However he was rewarded with the world spinning around him.

"The pain is gone" his voice sounded half amazed to his own ears. Well probably because he was half amazed by the pain being gone.

"There was a poison in your blood, it was slowly spreading through your body" Isshin got out. "I didn't want to alarm you" he added a few seconds later.

"You knew all along didn't you?"

"About who you were? Yes of course I did."

"Yet you still allowed me to stay. Why?"

"Sōsuke, I wouldn't have allowed it if I thought you were dangerous. "

"Captain Shiba with all respect" Toshiro said. Toshiro who was very clearly male again. How the hell had that happened? He knew without looking he was still very much female.

"I should have paid more attention, perhaps spent time with you. Yet for some reason you always pushed me away" Isshin got out. Toshiro looked confused. "Can you move Sōsuke? " He nodded at Isshin's question and sat up more so he was sitting in the middle of the bed rather than using the pillows for support. "Everyone clear the room, I would like to talk to my son and Sōsuke alone." This couldn't be good.

"Don't take too long, Isshin" Kisuke said and went towards the door, Gin and Toshiro having no room to try to disagree left. Orihime left on her own. Momo and Rangiku seemed to not even be in the room in the first place. The door closed behind them, that left them alone.

"Thank you for protecting my son" Isshin said and then continued after a short pause. "However what you did was reckless."

"I ran out of options, I wouldn't just stand by and watch him die."

"Why didn't you use your Bankai, Sōsuke?"

"Why did you never use your Bankai?"

"Sōsuke, your Bankai would have been easier on your body."

"I refuse to use my Bankai without proper cause. I have been perfectly fine with just kido and my shikai."

"What is your Bankai" Ichigo finally got out.

"Ichigo you don't need to know my Bankai. Isshin I swear if you tell your son about my Bankai.."

"Geesh your secret is safe with me Sōsuke. So should I be welcoming you in to the family officially?"

"Dad. If you knew all along, why did you …" Ichigo started but couldn't finish it.

"He trusted you Ichigo, I simply allowed you a chance to figure out what you wanted to do for yourself."

"You were setting us up, it is your fault" he could blame Isshin for this. Isshin was the reason that he might not be able to go back to normal again.

"I played no hand in this, you developed feelings for my son yourself. Or at least that is what I am guessing. No one can make someone feel something that they themselves are not capable of feeling. Meaning no matter what Mayuri Kurotsuchi did to you, you could not be forced to fall in love with anyone." It made sense, Ichigo oblivious feelings for anyone else, the blushing and the smiling ever since they had first come across each other with him as a female. Ichigo's over protective nature of him, the boy was protective but never that protective.

"You deserved happiness, after everything you went through. I was surprised when you entered the Academy." His mouth dropped open, he was taken back by the fact that Isshin said he was surprised by him entering the Academy.

"You were there."

"I should have stepped in, but I didn't. For that I am sorry. "

"Dad" Ichigo got out.

"Sōsuke, your mother…" Those words, he couldn't listen to those words. "Listen to me. Your mother knew something was going to happen. She requested a favor of me, that I protect you no matter what. You forget that the hollows were killed. I should have saved your mother, trying to justify it all by looking at the good thing. "

"How could she have asked you for a favor? It makes no sense."

"Sōsuke listen to me, every family has their secrets."

"Just who was his mother? You know don't you." Ichigo was at least trying to help him.

"I do, but telling him the story will make him hate life more"

"Tell me damn it. Why did you take pity on me before? Why now?"

Isshin sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know." Ichigo climbed onto the cot next to him and put his arm around him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this story.


	7. Chapter 7

He cuddled into Ichigo, would Isshin's story help to understand why Central 46 did what they did. His mother how did she fit into all of this? Why had she only told him the truth only after she knew she was going to die? "I knew your mother, we went to the Academy together. She was an exceptional women. Probably one of the brightest people I ever met in my life." Isshin looked as if he was lost in thought.

"She was an amazing women. I just wished she would have told me sooner, perhaps than..."

"Sōsuke, your mother cared about you more than anything else. Do you know who your father is?" The question shocked him a little bit, he had never given any thought to who his real father was. He slowly shook his head. The look in Isshin's eyes, that wasn't a good look. He was going to be afraid to learn the truth about his father. He could hear the words that Isshin had stated before, every family had their secrets. That didn't do good things for him.

"Are you familiar with the layout of the Soul Society?" He couldn't help but look at Isshin as if he was stupid. "Allow me to rephrase that, what do you know about noble families?"

"You better not be telling me what I think you are." He felt Ichigo pulling him closer, he cuddled into the boy. The support was good.

"Sōsuke, why do you hate nobles? Is that why you avoided me?"

"I have my reasons as for why I avoided you, I avoided everyone. If you want to know the truth, you were the person I probably ended up trusting the most then. "

Isshin took in a breath and slowly let it out. "Your father came from a higher up family, but he was nowhere near noble status. He would do anything for power and I mean anything. Your mother was from one of the noble families, the Kawaguchi's. You used that name without knowing, however very few knew who your mother really was."

"My father who was he?"

"Your father is part of Central 46, the original ones." His hands turned into fits as he heard what Isshin said.

"Sōsuke" He heard Ichigo's voice, but he couldn't focus on it. The blind hatred hit him.

"Is the bastard still alive?" Isshin hesitated to tell him anything. "Tell me! I killed all of the active members of Central 46, tell me if I missed anyone."

"Revenge isn't the way and you know that Sōsuke" Ichigo said when his father didn't say anything.

"He did this didn't he, he was the one who ordered it" he got out ignoring Ichigo.

"You don't need to go looking for him." Isshin finally spoke, he was using that strict serious tone that a father would use for their child.

"Oh I won't be looking for him."

"Sōsuke, you will be killed if you openly go looking for him."

"If I stay here than others will be killed, me staying out of the Soul Society did nothing to protect me. They came here, what will stop them from coming back? He had my mother killed, he might not have done the blow himself but he was behind it. I will make sure he pays for that." He remembered the man in the woods that day, watching that scene. Though had he killed that man? Had that man been his father?"

"Dad, if Sōsuke's mom was a noble why was she in Rukon."

Isshin sighed. "Sakiko fled the Seireitei when she found out she was pregnant. One day out of the blue she found me and told me she knew something was going to happen. It was a few weeks before it happened. She had me promise her that no matter what happened that I would watch over her son." Isshin looked haunted.

"What happened next?" He needed to know the truth.

"She sent you out of the village, she knew that your father would try to get you. "

"Why me, why was he after me? Tell me" he could hear his voice squeak. He hated this.

"Dad" Ichigo got out.

"I am not going to pretend like I understand. I know that your father didn't love your mother, I tried to tell her such, but she wouldn't listen. She only found out on her own and fled. My guess would be so he could manipulate you, he probably wanted to take you and raise you so one day you could take over as head of the clan. That is only a guess of course. "

"Was he the man in the woods? The man watching everything?!"

"He could have been. To finish the story, I was going to take you to the Seireitei with me, however by the time I went to look for you. You were gone. That is why it truly shocked me to see you at the Academy. Sōsuke you played into his hands perfectly."

"I was being manipulated?" he got out finally as he truly listened to Isshin. He had manipulated people, but he had never thought he would be in this situation.

"Dad, how do you explain why this happened?"

He was only half listening, he was still thinking about how he could be manipulated. His knees came up to his chest and his arms curled around his knees, he had been manipulated.

"Kisuke has his theories on that" he heard Isshin say.

"I have my own theories on that. I think I escaped before it was completed."

"That could be a possibility. Would you like to know why I knew it was you?"

"Go ahead, you might as well tell me."

"You look a lot like your mother. When I first saw you, I thought somehow I was seeing a" Isshin started but let out a sad half chuckle. "For a lack of a better word a ghost. Then I realized it had to be you. "

"I know this is completely out of bonds, but what is the relationship..."

"I met Sakiko at the Academy like I told you. She played down her noble status, in fact I don't think she really cared about it. She was a very good friend of mine. I actually think I was her only real friend, she was caring and would sometime be lead in the wrong direction. Don't worry I always protected her from that. Sōsuke you are a lot like her, your love of books came from her."

"So you pitied me?" he heard the dislike in his own voice. He let out a chuckle, his calm composure was long gone. "I was some charity case to you." He couldn't control what was being said anymore. He moved off the cot, no longer finding comfort in Ichigo's embrace. He went towards the door after retrieving Kyōka Suigetsu.

"Sōsuke where are you going" Ichigo asked. He didn't reply to Ichigo, he opened the door to find Gin listening.

"Captain Aizen, what would you like me to do?" He walked on and glanced at Gin.

"We are going to pay a little visit to our friends in the Seireitei. I trust that your habit of eavesdropping allowed you to hear what was said. "

"Are you in any condition to do anything though" Gin questioned. When was the male concerned about his health?

"I'll be fine. Come on."

* * *

Ichigo went to go follow Aizen, but Isshin shook his head. "I shouldn't have told him."

"Dad this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I know it was the right thing to tell him the truth, but was it really the right thing? If he goes to the Soul Society he will just be walking into a trap."

"Then that is more reason not to let him go." he had panic in his voice.

"He won't listen to reason, not now. He will block everyone out, including you Ichigo. "

"I should go with him though, what if they try to kill him. I can't allow them to do that. I will not allow him to do this alone again, he can't isolate himself" he was still in a panic. He needed to go after Aizen before it was too late.

"Ichigo, think about this. If you go in with him, what makes you believe they will listen to your reasons? "

"They will" he took off running after grabbing Zangetsu and putting the sword back into place. He was about to use flashstep when Momo came towards him.

"Where is Captain Aizen going?"

"He is going to do something stupid if I don't stop him." He took off using flashstep, he had to catch up with him, he had to stop him before he entered the senkaimon. He saw Gin and Aizen up ahead, they had left the clinic and a senkaimon had opened in front of them.

"You don't need to do this. Revenge isn't the answer" he skidded to a stop next to Aizen. "This isn't the only way, you don't have to go through with this."

"I do have to do this" Aizen got out.

"I'm going with you then" he quickly spoke the words without thinking them through. He pulled Aizen into a kiss before he could think about it. Aizen returned the kiss roughly, then pain hit him. Aizen's zanpakutō was in his gut.

"No you're going to stay here" Aizen said and let go of him, he slid to the ground the moment the sword left him. He had to watch Aizen walk into the senkaimon and turned around to face him. "This is for the better" he said before the senkaimon closed. He was sure Aizen had a few tears escaped as he said the words.

"Sōsuke!" What if that was the last time that he saw Aizen alive again. No he couldn't think like that. The man had claimed to be immortal, no the Hōgyoku had rejected him. Did that still mean that he couldn't die? He tried to get up, he couldn't think like this. This wasn't the end, he had broken into the Soul Society once to stop Rukia's execution, if it came to it, he would do the same for Aizen. He was not going to let anything happen to Aizen. Aizen who was still very much still a female. He had to save him. He had to get up first. Come on body, move. He took in gasps of air, he was in pain but it didn't matter.

"Ichigo!" Orihime came running towards him. He could feel the healing going through his body as the flesh mended together, he slowly forced himself to sit up.

"Thanks Orihime" he said the words but he was too concerned about trying to figure out how to stop Aizen and save him before he did something stupid.

"Why would Captain Aizen do such a thing" Momo asked.

"He is finally showing his true colors" Toshiro said matter of factly. He pulled Zangetsu off of his back the moment he heard what Toshiro said and pointed the zanpakutō at the young captain.

"You don't know anything, damn it. "

"He stabbed you and yet you still are willingly to defend him" Toshiro got out clearly ready to fight if it came to it.

"Aizen did this to you?" Orihime asked.

"I need to go get him before he does anything else stupid." He glared at Toshiro "don't act like you know him or anything about him" he couldn't help how low his voice got or how threatening it was.

"Ichigo, do you even know the truth" Toshiro asked as he forced Ichigo to lower Zangetsu.

"I do, I know the truth. I don't have time, I need to save him."

"Ichigo, I know you might not want to hear this, but maybe he doesn't want to be saved" Orihime was the one who spoke, she had that sad look in her eyes.

"What he does and doesn't want doesn't matter, it what needs to be done. What the right thing is. I am going to save him regardless if anyone else helps me."

"Ichigo you're going to need help if you plan to go to the Soul Society" Kisuke said. How long had he been watching?

"I'm coming with you, Ichigo. This is partially my fault. So I'm going to help you drag his ass back here" his father actually cared about Aizen too, he could see it.

"What about Yuzu and Karin?"

"Yoruichi is watching over them" Kisuke added in.

"Do you think Captain Aizen can really be saved?"

"I do, I'm going to save him."

"I want to help you then" Momo said quickly.

"Momo, it isn't safe" Toshiro commented.

"Shiro, he is my captain. He might not hold the position at the time, but he will always be my Captain. You can't tell me what to do, this is my choice and I am going" Momo crossed her arms over her chest.

Toshiro sighed. "You leave me no choice, it looks like I am going back to the Soul Society with you to go rescues a traitor to the Seireitei. I doubt any of us will be welcomed back for associating with him."

"Thank you Shiro." Momo seemed happy that Toshiro was coming to help.

"Then that means I'm coming too" Rangiku said. Although she didn't say it out loud, he half knew Rangiku was going to save Gin.

"Orihime why don't you go? Of course Ichigo you're going to need someone else" Kisuke said. Wait someone else?

"You couldn't have just found someone normal could you, Ichigo" Uryu stepped into view. Chad however wasn't with him. "Chad couldn't come, so we are going on another rescue mission. First Rukia, then Orihime now we are going to rescue Aizen. So Aizen was that girl that was around you that day at school" Uryu pushed up his glasses as he spoke.

"I can get the senkaimon up" Kisuke started.

"No we have plenty of means to go to Soul Society" his father started.

"Though going that way won't bring back memories" Kisuke said bringing his fan out.

"I will do it" Toshiro got out clearly wanting to get this over with. He could tell the disgust that Toshiro felt towards the situation. He unsheathed his zanpakutō and inserted it into the air and turned it as if it was a key. A senkaimon opened easily, a hell butterfly for each of them awaited them.

"Did you expect this to happen" he had to ask the question to Kisuke.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen when Isshin told Aizen the truth. So I made sure to get Uryu here to help you." He heard the answer and deemed it was good enough, he stepped through the senkaimon, he had to go get Aizen before it was too late. He just hoped it wasn't already too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Gin walked slightly behind him. His heart ached, when he had stabbed Momo in a similar manner as what he had just done with Ichigo, it hadn't hurt like this. Right he had fallen in love with Ichigo. Momo was just some pawn for him to use, or at least that is what she had been before all of this had happened. Was she still just a pawn? Was Gin still a pawn? Yes, they were all still pawns, nothing else explained it. Ichigo, he wasn't some pawn now, he wasn't just some part of his plan, Ichigo was more. Ichigo, who he had stabbed. Though he knew the boy, the boy was much stronger then Momo. He hoped that stabbing him would make the boy stay in Karakura Town, where he belonged, but he knew deep down that the boy would follow him.

He could still hear the boy's voice echoing in his mind, replying over and over again. "I'm going with you then." He had tainted Ichigo, no he had known that. He had a feeling that the moment he decided to go to get revenge over his father that Ichigo would want to be right at his side. He couldn't ruin the boy's life anymore. Of all the people the boy could have fallen in love with, it just had to be him.

"That was a bit harsh Captain Aizen, even for ya" Gin's voice brought him back to the dangai.

"Well I couldn't have him following us."

"Captain Aizen, that won't stop him. I know that and you know that too. Why did you stab him if you knew that? I can see that you do care for the boy, why don't you admit it to yourself and stop trying to fight it." Had he been fighting it? These past few days, he had been open with Ichigo. Sure at first he hadn't been okay with it, but he didn't fight now when anyone referred to him as the boy's 'girlfriend'. So he still wasn't particularly thrilled about the use of the word, but until they could figure out how to get him back, he was stuck as a girl.

No it didn't make sense. Toshiro had gone back to being male, why hadn't he changed back to his normal self? Was it because he had given into his feelings for Ichigo? Was it because he had kissed the boy? Or was he the only target? Perhaps the others just got roped into it somehow, though the people affected were completely random. None of it made sense.

"Gin, you telling me to do that would be like me telling you to tell Rangiku how you feel for her."

Gin's eyes opened to revel icy blue hues. He seemed to have caught Gin off guard. "Captain Aizen…"

""You attempted to kill me because I harmed her. You saved her life even though I ordered you to kill her. It is obvious. I have always known about it."

"Of course you have" Gin's eyes had narrowed back into their normal position.

Those were the last words as they walked through the dangai. He could handle the silence better than talking to his snake. In fact, he rather not talk to Gin. Especially now that he had no clue what would leave his mouth and because Ichigo was the topic of conversation. Ichigo, who was probably already planning on coming to save him. He admired the boy for that urge to protect. It was nice to know that there was at least one person in this world that wanted to protect him with their life.

Sure there had always been Momo, but he had never felt the same towards her. He had enjoyed stabbing her, he had of course avoided anything vital, but still she somehow showed blind loyalty. He liked to be idolized, but Momo took it to a whole new level. There had been others who would claim that they would protect him. No they were fickle, they only wanted to try to get into his bed room. They meant nothing to him, they were just pawns that were easily to manipulate.

Ichigo however was someone special. He could hear Isshin's words now in his head. "She's a keeper." The man had known all along that it was him, he had known and yet he had said those words. A keeper, huh. Isshin that goofy son of a bitch, he didn't know what he thought about him anymore. At least the man respected him enough to tell him the truth. So that earned points in his book for the man. The man just happened to be his previous Captain, the only Captain who trusted him. Shinji had never trusted him. Shinji who had gotten his Captain seat back.

More blind revenge hit him. Shinji who had always thought of him a villain even before that night. Given that he had been plotting then, but still some trust might have made some difference. Maybe. He couldn't think of how life could have been, the only thing he could think of now was how life was. He could now make out the exit that would lead into the Soul Society.

"So Captain Aizen, what's the plan?"

Did he have a plan? He had blindly let revenge take over and this was how he had ended up in the dangai in the first place. "How do you feel about murdering the new batch of Central 46?"

"So a repeat of last time?"

"Yes however this time we don't miss a soul. Last time we missed one. That one is up to me. I'll allow you to murder who you wish, in fact you can kill the entire chamber. Just allow me this one kill."

"Of course Captain Aizen." The two of them approached the gateway. Gin stopped forcing him to stop. "Actually Captain Aizen, what will ya do if ya kill him and then are stuck like that?" When the hell had this man cared about him at all?

"I can always force Kurotsuchi to reverse it, then kill him when the process is complete. Then again, he might try to carry out some plan that was set up. This is my father we are dealing with. I doubt he will be easy to kill. If worst comes to worse then I can actually see what Kisuke has come up with. Perhaps even find an antidote myself."

"What if ya stuck like this? What then would you do go back and live with Ichigo?" Great more Ichigo questions. He did have the right to refuse to answer it, but the man before him would go on and on until he answered. Though again he had no filter, he had a feeling that was true regardless if Ichigo was around him or not. He bit his lip as he truly thought how to answer. He might as well answer Gin's question. After all the man despite everything had come here on his own.

"I rather not plan for if that happens. Though I suppose if that happens then I will just see what happens. I will continue to try to get the antidote, surly this can't be permanent. If it is, I guess" he cut off. Living with Ichigo and being stuck like this would mean he would get pregnant eventually. He might even crave it one day. The hormones as Rangiku had said were making him act odd. The crying was about to get on his nerves. He didn't want to be stuck like this. He couldn't be stuck like this.

"Just admit how ya truly feel about that boy. "

"Gin, stop prying into my private life" he snapped without meaning to, but that slip was correct. Gin needed to stop when he was ahead. He began to walk again towards the light that marked the exit. Gin followed him, he could feel the man's spiritual pressure at his back. He could have sworn that grin that Gin always wore had expanded larger than before. Perhaps the man was trying to make his life hell in a new way. No now wasn't the time to think of this either. Perhaps thinking was better, thinking stopped the blind revenge was taking over. No his father had to pay for everything he had done. He wasn't someone who could be manipulated.

He exited the senkaimon and inhaled the semi-sweet air of the Soul Society. He could feel Gin's breath on the back of his neck, the man was standing too close to him. No it was because he was now shorter than the man. The man was slightly behind him, but he wasn't as close as it felt like. They were right in front of Central 46's meeting chambers. Perfect.

He approached the gateway that would block uninvited members to enter. His steps felt heavy the closer he got to that doorway, his eyes felt heavy. What was wrong with him? He had to fight this, he needed to fight this. His knees gave way, he was so close. He couldn't get air, he gasped to try to fill his lungs with air, but the air wouldn't come fast enough.

"So the traitor has come back" he couldn't make out the voice. Who did that voice belong to? He looked up, he had to stay focused. Male, brown hair, brown eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick, he got out a dry heave, shit it hurt.

"What's wrong Sōsuke?" The way the voice purred in his ear and vibrated through his own body, fueled the blind revenge that he had come here for in the first place.

"Go to hell, bastard" he spat out, his voice was strained, but he had gotten a lot of hatred into those four words. This was the man he saw in the woods that day so many years ago. This was the man who had tried to manipulate him, the man who had killed his mother. He coughed and he saw something wet and red splat onto the ground in front of him. Damn it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, if you please. Take her…" the man's voice cut off. He was fading, but he could feel someone picking him up. He tried to fight, but his body was complaining at him. He didn't know if it was his body shutting down on him or something that was inserted into him by the crazed captain, but his arms and legs felt like jelly that was on fire. Where was he being taken? He was barely conscious, he was still holding on to that last bit of consciousness he had, he couldn't allow that man to win. He was strong, he wasn't so weak, he couldn't be this weak. The person carrying him, who he assumed was Kurotsuchi paused to open a door. That was when finally he slipped under consciousness.

* * *

Ichigo took off running the moment he entered the senkaimon. He didn't dare use flashstep, which left him using human speed to run through the dangai. They hadn't had a hell butterfly before when his friends and he had went to rescue Rukia so long ago. The cleaner had almost swallowed them. The cleaner shouldn't be a problem this time, but he still felt the need to run. What if something had happened to Aizen, no Sōsuke.

"Ichigo slow down" he could hear his father calling from behind. He had to skid to a halt, his stomach complaining at him. Orihime had healed him, but it felt like he was just going on with a bandage that cover his gut. He would have gone on even if that had been the case, he would have gone to save the man he had fallen in love with. He had to protect him, he _would_ protect him. The others had quickly caught up with him, now what he had stopped running.

"Ichigo, do you think blindly going in there is a good idea" Toshiro finally got out.

"I don't see why not, it is what I did before."

Toshiro sighed, he could have sworn that Toshiro was muttering something about like father like son.

"That is Ichigo for you" Uryu said.

Orihime was quiet, she hadn't said anything since before they had left Karakura Town. Was she mad at him for some reason? He could still hear what she said back in Karakura. "Ichigo, I know you might not want to hear this, but maybe he doesn't want to be saved." That sad look in Orihime's eyes when she said that. Was there more that wasn't being said, something unspoken that he was meant to get out of that?

Aizen might not want to be saved, he might fight to get this revenge, but he would save him from himself. He would save him from becoming a monster. He could not, would not lose Sōsuke. If it meant he had to physically save him from something then he would. If it meant that he got pulled into a fight with Aizen's father, then so be it. He would probably even have a few words for the man if that happened. He was always getting into fights that usually never involved him, he didn't care. If it resulted in protecting people he cared about it was all worth it in the end.

 _Are you willingly to kill, King?_ Of all the times for his inner hollow to appear, he had choose now. Of course, that was how the hollow was. At least it was just the echoing voice inside of his mind rather than the hollow trying to force a takeover like before. Was he willingly to kill to help Sōsuke? Could he do it? He hated to take anyone's life, they had a story, he couldn't do it. Though could he kill Sōsuke's father if it came down to it? _That's what I thought_. The hollow's voice sounded as if he knew his every move. Well the thing was a part of him, regardless if he wanted it or not.

He had months without the hollow being able to take over, without the hollow's voice in his mind. However the hollow was part of him, and even though he hated it, he couldn't help but even miss the hollow when he had lost his powers. He missed everything about his life from before. He felt incomplete. The hollow for once seemed to just retreat back into the depths of his mind. The hollow had gotten him thinking though. Could he kill Sōsuke's father if it came to it? What if Sōsuke was hurt because he hesitated? What if the man killed him?

He would have to force himself to take the man's life. If it meant saving Sōsuke or taking a life, he would choose Sōsuke over his father's life. He would rather not have to result to taking a life though, he couldn't. Though he would if it was the only thing that could be done. Sure he had killed countless hollows, but when they were killed their souls were released to the Soul Society. It wasn't murder, it helped them to move on.

He had killed Ulquiorra, though he had lost control at that point. He had allowed Grimmjow to live. He moved on, he couldn't continue to think like this. He needed to think of how he was going to get to Sōsuke. No first thing was first he would have to figure out where Sōsuke was. Was he safe? He had to be safe. Sōsuke could take care of himself, he knew it. He couldn't help but remember the battle above Karakura Town, how one side it had been when Sōsuke had been fighting. They had something that they were using against Sōsuke to make him powerless. Then it had been poison, but what if there was more. He needed him, Gin was there, but Sōsuke would need him.

His mind wandered to when Sōsuke had fallen from the sky after using the one kido that should have done damage. Yet he fell to the ground, and he was not the victor. He remembered seeing his body and thinking the worst. Sōsuke had used the kido to protect him. What if he was too late? No he couldn't be too late. He could see the exit now, the light that shined through the dark of the dangai. He began to run again. He had no clue what laid on the other side, but he would face whatever he came against. He just hoped this wouldn't result in him having to fight any of his friends.

The senkaimon closed behind Orihime as one by one they stepped into the Soul Society. Unlike last time they were in the Soul Society and not Rukon.

"Where is everyone" Rangiku said.

"It is as if everyone is distracted" Momo commented.

Distracted. The word hit him. What if they were distracted with torturing Sōsuke? "So…" he got out only to have his mouth covered by his father.

"Ichigo you're not thinking properly. We will rescue him, Sōsuke is tough enough to defend himself until we can get to him."

"But" he started, but it was muffled by his father's hand.

"We shouldn't stay here, we are like sitting targets should anyone figure out that we are here" Toshiro muttered.

"Shiro if you want you can break off here. I am seeing this through. I want to rescue Captain Aizen. Though I understand if you don't want to" Momo said.

"Yeah Captain, no one will think differently of you if you back out now" Rangiku added.

Toshiro sighed. "I'm not just going to back away now. I have already involved myself in this as much as I dislike it, but I can't back down now. Though we should continue to move."

Orihime was frowning, the girl never frowned she was always smiling, she was always the cheerful one. "Orihime, what's wrong" he finally asked. He needed to ask, he needed to ease his mind. Surely Orihime wasn't mad at him.

"It isn't anything, Ichigo" there was that same sadness in her eyes.

"Ichigo, you're an idiot" Uryu finally said.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Never mind, the fact that you can't realize it says everything" Uryu added. He was not going to let this drop, but what if that meant losing Sōsuke. No he couldn't argue with Uryu , not when Sōsuke could be in danger.

"I'm sure this can be discussed at a later time" his father added in a rather serious voice. He still wasn't used to his father being serious at all.

"Sounds like a good idea. Orihime, don't hate me."

"Ichigo, I could never hate you" Orihime said and then she went quiet. At least she didn't hate him that was a good thing. Though he did want to know what was wrong with her. First he needed to figure out where Sōsuke was. Well he could always go through the Soul Society looking until he found him, that had worked before.

"Probably the first place that we should check is Central 46" he got out remembering that Sōsuke had only come here to get revenge over his father.

"I wonder who is going to be stabbed this time" Toshiro muttered.

"Shiro…" Well this was going to be a very different rescue mission. He hoped that it was simply a rescue mission and not a suicide mission. He didn't wish to die, he didn't want Sōsuke to die or anyone else to die and he didn't want to kill anyone. He wanted not fight any of his friends either, but he had a feeling that one might not be avoidable. His father took to leading the way after Toshiro deemed that he would come along but he wasn't going to lead them anyway.

* * *

He was slowly coming to. Where was he? He gasped for breath, this time it easily came. His lungs however felt like they were going to explode before that first gasp. What had they done to him? Why did he become so powerless around the crazed captain? His father had been right there, yet he couldn't even draw his zanpakutō much less fire a kido at him. So close yet so far away. He let out a cough, he had been taking huge gulps of air to try to get the fire to stop.

"Easy." His mind was in a fog still, who did that voice belong to? Had Ichigo already found him? Had Ichigo somehow saved him? Or was he trapped in that rotten lab again. No the air was clean, the air did not smell or for the most part taste rotten. However his chest felt like it was burning, probably from the coughing that shook his body. What if his father had taken him somewhere that wasn't Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab? He forced himself to truly open his eyes, he couldn't keep having them closed. He needed to be aware of his surroundings.

He looked to be in the standard barrack room, or perhaps it was a Captain's room. He couldn't tell for sure. He looked around searching for someone, anyone, his head began to spin as a result. He groaned, closing his eyes again to try to stop the spinning.

"I can't do much" he heard another voice. Wait who was there? He forced his eyes open again and was looking up into a blonde bang hanging down in front of his eyes.

"Thank ya Izuru."

"I was truly surprised to see you Captain Ichimaru. Rangiku said you… you…" Izuru couldn't say the word. Wait, did Gin give out his identity?

"Why" he got out finally. His voice sounded strained still. At least he had stopped coughing. He tried to take normal breaths to avoid another coughing fit. Izuru was still close to him, what was the male doing? It didn't take long to figure out that Izuru was trying to heal him.

"I brought ya to the only person I knew that would help. Stop trying to fight this, if I hadn't saved ya, who knows what would be happening to ya right now."

"Perhaps it was part of my plan" he said trying to sound believable.

"Captain Aizen, no one plans to be caught. Especially not ya. It is okay to admit that ya messed up." Gin did have a point, no one planned to get caught. Well that plan could have worked in his favor if it wouldn't have led to lesser outcomes. His father had been so close, if only he had been stronger.

"So you expect me to believe that you could just waltz in here and ask for help from your ex lieutenant and it was that easy."

"Your ex lieutenant helped ya too, if ya remember correctly. "

"So this is actually" Izuru looked shocked. "B…but" he could feel the male's gaze wandering down his new body.

"I'm sure Gin will tell you all about it. I need to" he started as he went to force himself up. He was being pushed back into the single pillow. After sleeping in Ichigo's bed his body complained about being in the bed of the Soul Society. "Gin what do you think you're doing?"

"Captain Aizen, ya need to rethink your plan or lack thereof. I managed to save ya from whatever they had planned for ya, but we might not be as lucky next time. Ya beginning to act like a certain orange haired teenager. "

"I'm not acting like Ichigo" his cheeks were heating up, that came out of nowhere. He was trying to hide it, but Gin caught it.

"Awww even saying the boy's name makes ya blush."

"Gin" he had to fix that. He couldn't act like this around Gin, he would never let him live this down. "So you're going to hold me hostage now. What makes you think that will be possible?"

"Well your spirit energy is pretty much gone, you need to rest" Izuru commented. So the man was becoming braver now. Wait, Izuru had just said his spirit energy was pretty much gone, how was that possible? His head was spinning again. He forced himself up and went to the mirror that all rooms at the barracks had. He still looked the same, dressed in the traditional Shinigami clothes. Meaning he still had plenty of spirit energy, he wasn't complete helpless. He hadn't become like Rukia Kuchiki had when she basically lost most of her spirit energy. That was at least a good sign.

He felt dizzy, but he just looked at his reflection. Shocked brown eyes were looking back at him, brown hair hung limply around his face with pieces sticking up in various places. Kyōka Suigetsu was missing from her place, he only had a brief moment of panic as he located her easily.

"Ya need to rest Captain Aizen. Listen to Izuru" Gin commented.

He went back to the bed on the floor. He should have been used to sleeping on this, but it had been a while. He had upgraded to a plus king size bed in Hueco Mundo, then went to sleeping in Ichigo's bed for a few nights, the cot was even more comfortable them this. The chair he had been strapped to was still the most uncomfortable object he had slept in. His body just wasn't used to this style bedding anymore that was all. "You're enjoying this too much."

Gin didn't reply but simply gave him a grin that spoke for him. Yes Gin was enjoying this a little too much.

* * *

So this was the meeting area for Central 46. This was when Sōsuke's father was and where Sōsuke had murder countless people and stabbed Momo. Toshiro had been muttering the details, and he had no choice but to listen to the young captain. He hoped they found Sōsuke soon, it wasn't looking good. They had looked all over the area around the meeting chambers and the door still looked intact.

"Last time he was already in there, he had been giving orders as Central 46."

"I am aware what he did" he finally got out to Toshiro. He had heard this story before, he had used him and his friends coming to rescues Rukia as a distraction. He knew all about how Sōsukehad been before, he knew this story well. He was becoming tired of Toshiro going on and on about how bad Aizen was.

"Then you should know…" Toshiro started. He reached for Zangetsu, normally he wouldn't do something like that, but his mind wasn't in the best place in the first place.

"Ichigo, that won't solve anything and you know it. What you can do if you really want to save him is to stay patient and not do anything rash." He had never thought his father would be the voice of reason, but then again he would have never thought Sōsuke would be turned into a female and for him to fall for him. Though it was nice all the same.

He pulled the zanpakutō free from its bindings regardless, someone was coming. He sucked at detecting spiritual pressure, but he could feel this one. The only person's spiritual pressure he had been this sensitive too was… oh god not him. Anyone but him.

"My fight is with Ichigo not any of you. I knew you were back, I don't care why, but you still owe me that fight." Great more complications. So Kenpachi just wanted a fight, typical and just his luck.

"Look I don't have time right now" he got out. Though he had his zanpakutō in hand regardless. He couldn't allow the man to take him by surprised. Why was he the only one that Kenpachi did this to? Oh right because when they had first met he was the only one who could match him. Something had to be wrong with the man, his love for fighting was just a little too out there to be normal. At least with Yumichika and Ikkaku they were more ,dare he say it, normal compared to their Captain.

"What's the rush, Ichigo" Kenpachi commented. It was none of his business at all.

 _Come on, King_. _One fight won't hurt._ Why was his hollow like this? No he needed to find Sōsuke, where was he? He doubted he was inside the gates, he didn't feel good about the situation. What if he was hurt?

When he didn't reply, the man tried to charge at him. He hopped back to avoid taking the full hit, his zanpakutō going up to defend him from Kenpachi's zanpakutō. The clash of metal on metal echoed around the deserted streets of the Seireitei. Oh god not this again, he didn't have time for this. "Look I don't want to fight you now, I don't have time" he was trying to talk some sense into the man. He had to block another attack. Did Kenpachi not realize the small group that he had come to the Soul Society with, he probably did but just didn't care. It looked like he couldn't get out of this. This was not exactly lying low at all.

He brought his zanpakutō down to try to land a blow on the man, it had been a while since they had last fought. He had gotten stronger, but he never wanted to fight this man again in a battle. Once had been enough for him. Kenpachi blocked his attack, trying to land his own, he blocked. The man wouldn't listen to reason. He hoped Sōsuke was okay, this delay wasn't a good one. No Sōsuke would be fine on his own. Gin was with him. He kept repeating the phrase over and over again as he blocked an attack and tried to land his own attack. However it didn't really help his peace of mind. Could he trust Gin not to try to kill Sōsuke again? Damn it, he really didn't have time for this.

"Kenpachi, this isn't the time" he got out trying to land another attack.

"Ichigo this is the best time, can't you feel the joy of the fight. I know I can! I have waited so long for this." The man tried to land another attack. Another block. This was pointless. His hollow was threatening to takeover, he could feel it. No, damn it, he couldn't risk that.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He allowed the blue wave of energy to go towards Kenpachi.

 _That's the spirit, King._ The hollow was becoming annoying. So his attack might attract attention, but it was the only way he was going to be allowed to leave here.

"That's it! You sure kept me waiting long enough Ichigo." The eye patch was off now. He let another Getsuga Tenshou free, making sure to aim away from to the people who had come to help him on his rescue mission. At least Kenpachi wasn't trying to endanger them, not on purpose of course. Kenpachi loved to fight, but he wasn't that kind of guy. Though destruction was sure to follow, that much he had realized. Then again that might be true for most of the Shinigami of the Soul Society.

At least he had finally gotten a cut on Kenpachi, but an equal cut was also on him. At least he knew how to fight the man from before, he wouldn't make the same mistakes. At least he had been doing well to avoid the man's attacks before.

"So much for staying under the radar" Toshiro breathed out.

"Well he didn't have much choice, Captain. It is better that this is happening rather than having to deal with this being an ongoing thing."

Orihime was watching the fight with huge eyes. Isshin placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "He will be fine" he commented.

"I know that deep down Mr. Kurosaki. Though after" she got out.

"I think Ichigo is in control for once" Uryu said while pushing up his glasses.

He had to stay in control. There were too many people here to lose control. He couldn't allow the hollow free, he had to stay in control. He had to finish this quickly. He had to find Sōsuke. He sent another Getsuga Tenshou at Kenpachi, this one collide. He panted. Did he hit him? Would the man stay down? The smoke was clearing, he had to stay alert.

The man jumped out of the smoke, but he was panting. The attack had done some damage at least. The man was also moving slower than before. He blocked the man's attack, the man finally dropping to the ground. The fight reminded him of their first fight, except he was still on his feet somehow. He hadn't even resorted to using his hollow mask or his bankai. Honestly he was afraid to use the hollow mask again. What if he lost control again? The man was smiling "you sure made me wait long enough, but it was worth it."

"Ichigo, let me" Orihime started.

"No, heal Kenpachi first." Orihime nodded and went to kneel beside Kenpachi extending her soten kisshun around Kenpachi to heal him. Wasn't Yachiru always with Kenpachi? She seemed to be missing.

"Thanks for playing with Kenny, Ichi, he had fun" the little girl that was always around Kenpachi seemed to appear out of nowhere. She must have been watching from one of the buildings above like she had before, well somethings didn't change that much.

He opened his mouth to say something. "Another rematch at another time, don't make me wait so long Ichigo. Shouldn't you be goin to wherever you were in such a hurry to get to?" Kenpachi was now sitting on the ground, Orihime had moved so that her soten kisshun expanded around him.

"Right, sure" he felt his injuries healing. Yeah there was no way in hell that he was going to be fighting Kenpachi again anytime soon. His hollow however wanted that fight, he could feel it. No he would not allow the hollow to take over his body so it could fight.

"Thanks Orihime" he said as the shield fell. He offered her a smile. So his smiles were rare, he usually didn't feel like smiling. Though for Orihime he could give her one. He had to rethink how to find Sōsuke. He wasn't here, but there was going to be people here before long. He turned to Kenpachi about to say something, but the man waved him off.

"Go. If I can be of any service to you, just ask. You after all gave me a worthwhile fight." No he couldn't involve any more people in this then he already had.

"That is nice to know, but I" he started.

"Come on" Toshiro said taking charge. He seemed annoyed at waiting so long. Kenpachi seemed confused at his involvement, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Remember to come see me first when you come to the Soul Society. I expect that fight" Kenpachi said. Yachiru giggled as she hopped on the man's shoulder, he had no clue what she was saying. Probably something about nicknames, he couldn't listen not now. He needed to actually think of where Sōsuke might be. What did he know? The man had once been a Captain, of the 5th squad. He only remembered that much because of when he described Momo to him.

No that was obvious. Or was it? "What squad was Gin the Captain of again?" He remembered fighting the guy when they had first tried to enter the Seireitei through the gate after he had defeated Jidanbo. He was sure that the squad had been given then, but he couldn't remember that off the top of his head.

"He was the Captain of the 3rd. Why?" Rangiku answered the moment he had voiced the question. The 3rd, had he fought any of the members before? Well beside Gin.

"And Sōsuke was Captain of the 5th, right?"

Momo nodded. "Do you think he would have gone back to the barracks? I could take you there." At least they were moving, that way more complications wouldn't follow them.

"Sōsuke wouldn't go back there, not with Shinji as a Captain. Well not unless he had completely lost his head." His father had a point. He doubted if they did go there, that Shinji would cooperate. He considered Shinji a friend, after all he had been the one to help teach him how to summon his hollow mask. Though he doubted Shinji would be too happy about helping him with his search for Sōsuke. Plus now that he thought about it that would be too obvious. He was also thinking of places that were safe, rather than thinking the other way. No Sōsuke was safe, he was just laying low waiting for the right moment. He was fine.

"Dad, do you think he could have gone to the one place that no one would look for him? You did say it wasn't common knowledge, right?"

"That is correct, but it is out there. Though again you might have something. So Toshiro would you like to lead the way or shall I?"

"Where are you talking about?"

"Squad ten barracks."

Toshiro looked like he was about to lose it. "He better not be there."

"Don't you think it would be wise to spread out to cover more room." Uryu had a point that was how it had happened before. He was pretty much lost still when it came to the Soul Society, he knew his way around some parts, but usually he had someone with him, usually Rukia. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight her or Renji during this. Though he was openly searching for Sōsuke now, hell he was calling the man by his first name rather than his last. Though were they truly dating? He wasn't sure about that one.

"How are we going to divide up?"

"Captain and I will take our barracks" Rangiku said. It did make the most sense after all.

"I can go search the squad five barracks if you think it would help." Momo would cause the least amount of problems, she was the lieutenant of that squad after all. Which left him, his dad, Uryu and Orihime left to search somewhere. Squad three was a must to search, squad twelve was suspicious, but it wasn't exactly a good place. Had Sōsuke given any other hints as to where he might be?

Think Ichigo think. He needed to think of safe places.

"Orihime and I will just look around in no specific location" Uryu said.

"Which mean my dad and I will search squad three. "

"We need to figure out what we will do to alert the others if we found him. Perhaps a place to meet" Rangiku said. Right they had no way to contact each other, or did they? He might not be the best at anything that required condensing his spirit energy, but everyone else could do something of the sort.

"Could the central senkaimon serve as a good meeting place" his father offered.

"It might cause suspension to arise" Toshiro muttered.

"Shiro, anything might do that" Momo added in.

"Sōkyoku Hill" he got out without thinking anything of it. It was a location that had brought everyone together before. It might be obvious if they were caught, but it was the best place they had.

"You have a cruel sense of humor, Ichigo Kurosaki. I think Aizen is rubbing off on you" Toshiro said.

"Think about it, of all the places it is probably the best place to use as a meeting spot. "

"Now we just need a time limit" Uryu got out.

"We meet at Sōkyoku Hill in two hours. If someone finds him before then send a sign somehow" his father voiced.

"A sign" Orihime commented.

"I have us covered if we happen to find him" Uryu said offering Orihime a smile.

"I hope he isn't hiding out at the squad ten barracks" Toshiro got out.

"Come on Captain it won't be that bad." The two of them were going off in one direction.

"Shiro behave" Momo called after Toshiro. She waved as she went off in another direction.

"Please be okay, Ichigo" Orihime sad, though he still noticed that sadness in her eyes.

"Come on" Uryu said and the two of his friends went another direction. Which left him alone with his father. This was it.

"Lead the way dad." They started off in the final direction, he hoped Sōsuke was still okay.


	9. Chapter 9

He must have dozed off, he didn't know how. Izuru was about to creep him out, he kept staring. He shivered under the covers of the sheets. He wasn't happy with the attention. He could handle Gin, but his lieutenant he couldn't. There had been a reason he had sent him off before. He never would have guessed he would be in this situation though. He had lost most of his spiritual pressure. He still couldn't believe that, so he truly was powerless compared to how he had been before.

He kept his eyes closed, he didn't wish to talk to either of those he had in his company. It was better to make them think he was actually resting. He allowed himself to drift into his inner world. He only then opened his eyes. The moon was out, it wasn't raining, however mist seemed to cover everything. "Kyōka Suigetsu" he expanded his being to try to find his zanpakutō spirit. Within minutes she appeared before him.

"Master I am sorry I fail…" she began.

"I am not angry." The women spirit took him into her arms and began to stroke his hair. "You tried your best, something is just happening…"

"Did you want me to…?"

"No. I just need someone who understands. That is all I need. It is much more peaceful here then outside." His inner world was peaceful, before he would find himself here just for peace and quiet. It was his rare secret, however as time went on he came here only to talk to Kyōka Suigetsu. He had changed a lot. This change was for the better in the long run.

"Stay as long as you wish, master" Kyōka Suigetsu's soft voice surrounded him. He felt tired, his head was now resting on the women's lap. No he couldn't sleep. He would just will himself not to fall asleep.

"Kyōka Suigetsu, do you like me better like this?"

"What do you mean, master?" The stroking had stopped, at least sleep would be held off. That was good. He looked up at the moon, he made no attempt to get up.

"Like this, my overall appearance. "

"I like you for you. Rather you are male or female, you are still you." That was a good answer, well this was his zanpakutō of course.

"I don't know anymore. I might be stuck like this, but I'm not sure if that bothers me or not. I would never admit it out loud to anyone else though. There are things I hate about it, but strangely there are also things I like. I doubt things would be able to go back even if somehow I got changed back. I am beginning to lose hope in that though." He could only look at the moon as he spoke. He was admitting to things that he hadn't realized until now to be true. If he did end up stuck like this, he would eventually maybe get used to it.

"Don't lose hope, master. It is good for you to think so openly though. May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I know it is none of my business, not really. Though I can tell the change in you. Ichigo, is he really that special?"

"He is. He is something special for sure. Besides you, he seems to be the only one that understands me."

"He has a good heart, I could feel it when you fought him before."

"Wait, so you could feel…" He thought only Ichigo had that ability.

"Of course. He channels all of his feelings into his own zanpakutō when he fights. He fights with his heart. I can tell that he makes you happy, it is nice to see you smile."

He knew Ichigo gave his all in every fight, he fought to protect. He didn't fight for the power, he fought for what he thought was right, he fought to protect those he cared about. He had to wonder what Ichigo was doing right now.

"Master, you need to go back. Open your eyes." He was thrust out of his inner world before he could ask why. What was going on? He opened his eyes, he could feel spiritual pressure.

"This is the last one" Isshin was saying. Wait Isshin. He was out of the bed and going towards the door. Of course he was being watched. He slide open the door before a knock could even come. He was being pulled into a pair of arms.

"You're okay" Ichigo's voice sounded relieved. The boy had come looking for him, of course he expected it. Though it hadn't stopped him from stabbing the poor boy, it had hurt, but it was what he thought would be good for Ichigo. His arms went around the boy, only to let out a yelp. The boy had picked him up. He wouldn't get used to that.

"Let me down" he wanted his feet to be touching the ground. He hated to be picked up, yet somehow Ichigo kept forgetting that factor. "Thank you" he got out when Ichigo finally placed him back on the ground.

"You need to be resting" Gin commented.

"Oh stop enjoying this so much." He had to arch up to kiss Ichigo. He heard a sigh that must have come from Izuru. Well it helped him to stop Izuru from watching him.

"What exactly happened" Ichigo said as soon as the kiss ended, those amber eyes shining as they looked over him.

"You have to be more specific."

"Why we came here? Ya see Captain Aizen might have gotten in ta a little trouble. "

"He has limited spiritual pressure left" Izuru blurted out. He couldn't help but glare at him. Gin he expected to comment his thoughts of the 'trouble' but not Izuru. Great now Ichigo was going to treat him like he couldn't do shit to help himself.

"What does he mean? Sōsuke, answer me truthfully." The way Ichigo looked at him, it made him melt and he hated it.

He bit his lip. "You see I might have… I'm fine really." His chin was being titled up so he was looking eye to eye with Ichigo.

"Just tell me the truth. What does he mean, you only have a limited amount left. Do you mean like what happened with Rukia?"

He tried to move so he wasn't looking into those amber eyes. No not this again. "That isn't happening, I still have enough that I'm fine. I don't know how to explain it, but somehow according to Izuru I have somehow lost most of my spiritual pressure."

"Meaning she is defenseless. Just like a little" Gin started. He forced away from Ichigo enough so he could glare at Gin.

"Gin, don't push me. I could still easily kill you and this time I will finish the job."

"Stop it" Ichigo said turning him around again. "You're always threatening to kill someone if you don't get your way. You couldn't have just stayed in Karakura Town, you had to come running off here."

"Ichigo, I'll leave you two to discuss this. I'm going to tell the others." The others were looking for him too? Momo he expected but did the others mean Toshiro too?

"The others?" he asked as he heard Isshin.

"Yes Momo, Rangiku, Toshiro, Orihime and Uryu came to help me search for you."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Can you not be thankful? "

"I don't need saving, nor did I ask you to do that."

"Captain Aizen" Gin started.

"Stay out of it! " He only turned his head a little bit to yell at Gin before turning back to Ichigo. "I didn't ask for you to come, for anyone to come. You should have just stayed." He let out a cough as he finished talking.

"You don't mean it. I know you don't mean it. Would it kill you to actually be thankful and accept the help? Especially now" Ichigo said with a small pause before continuing. "At least I was right in where you were."

"Yeah I am right here, being held hostage" he got out in an annoyed voice. He yelped he was scooped up again this time Ichigo looked like he wasn't going to let him down.

"Put your arms around my neck" Ichigo didn't leave room for him to argue.

"Where are you taking her" Gin asked. He was going to kill Gin if he continued on like this. He huffed as he had no other choice but to put his arms around the boy's neck.

"Somewhere safe" was the boy's only answer. Isshin came back into the room. "Grab his zanpakutō."

"What makes you think that they are just going to let you waltz out of here" he had a feeling the somewhere safe was referring to Karakura Town.

"Just trust me, I'll get you out of this without you having to kill anyone."

"But…"

"If I let you go to try to get revenge, then I may lose you. I am not going to risk that." Ichigo went silence as he went out of the room. Wait the boy was afraid he was going to die? Was that what that meant? He was forced to be quiet, not that the boy would talk to him if he tried to talk. They were headed towards, no it couldn't be. Sōkyoku Hill. This was a safe place?

"Captain" Momo said upon seeing him. Great everyone was already here.

"I still think you have a cruel sense of humor" Toshiro muttered.

"It just came to my mind, it worked out didn't it?" So meeting here had been Ichigo's idea. He probably would have thought of this place himself, after all it was the place that more or less started this all.

"Perhaps a little too well" Uryu commented.

"What do you mean, Uryu?" After Ichigo questioned was voice, the Quincy began to explain.

"Ichigo, do you remembered when we first came here? Well we had many different obstacles that were laid out all along the Soul Society. Don't you think it was too easy? Orihime and I didn't find anyone."

"Same here" Rangiku said.

"Yeah same" Momo added.

"Kenpachi was the only one we encountered. So what if it was easy."

"It means HE is planning something" he got out trying to mask a cough. Damn it, not again.

"Not even the Head Captain has questioned what is going on" Toshiro added in. This wasn't good, how much power had that bastard gotten?

"I believe we should all go back when we can" Isshin voiced.

"But our posts…" Toshiro started.

"You would be better off just leaving them be for the time being." He could barely see Toshiro, but the boy looked like he was going to argue but thought otherwise. It was nice to know that Isshin still held some power over the young captain.

"Let's just go then." They were now heading towards the central senkaimon, this felt oddly familiar. It felt as if they were being watched. The doors opened as they approached and hell butterflies fluttered out. Again they entered the dangai, but he felt as if something was going to happen. Nothing did as the doors to the senkaimon closed.

* * *

"Head Captain if I may" Soi Fon said as she appeared inside the Squad one meeting room.

"Silence! I am perfectly aware what Ichigo Kurosaki is doing. He is aiding Sōsuke Aizen" the Head Captain's echoing voice rang out around the Captain's meeting.

"You fought him, didn't you Captain Zaraki. Did he seem to have any malice?" Ukitake voiced.

"Tch. Yeah I fought him, but I don't believe he would have fought me on his own. He looked as if he was in a hurry."

"Surely he had a good reason" Shunsui added in.

"Silence! Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori seem to be aiding in the escape. Not to mention Izuru Kira and Gin Ichimaru." The Head Captain seemed to have difficulties saying that Gin was in fact alive. Word had spread around the Soul Society that the ex-Captain of the third squad had died.

"Surely Ichigo has some reason to… perhaps he is simply being manipulated" Shinji commented. No one had been informed that Aizen was in fact a female, just that he had escaped. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was present smirking as he knew everything and had simply not informed the others of his knowledge. He would get that girl back if it was the last thing he did.

"Ichigo surely wouldn't willingly help Aizen" Kensei added to Shinji's comment.

"There is proof of Ichigo Kurosaki's betrayal to the Soul Society. My lieutenant is still stationed in the World of the Living." Byakuya said dryly.

"The same with my lieutenant" Ukitake added in.

"It can be assumed that he will head back to Karakura Town." Byakuya continued.

"Then we should take him out when he least expects it" Soi Fon voiced.

"We do owe the boy a lot for saving us before. Don't you think we should see what he does before we jump to conclusions? Aizen was released from Mugen on command of Central 46 was he not?" Komamura got out trying to defend the boy while still doing what was right.

"That is true" Shunsui started as after all he had been there under the Head Captain's orders.

"I doubt Ichigo would do anything bad, he has proven himself in the past. We thought he would betray us after our last incident with the last substitute Shinigami however he proved that we can trust him. Shouldn't we give Ichigo innocence until we find out more" Ukitake added.

"Silence!" the Head Captain banged his walking stick that housed his zanpakutō on the ground, silence fell around the Captain's room.

"Who believes Ichigo Kurosaki as well as the others of being innocent?" All but Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Kurotsuchi stepped forward to indicate that they believed in Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thought you would have supported" Ukitake started.

"Ichigo Kurosaki always seems to get himself into trouble. He was the one who broke into the Soul Society in the first place, he has broken many of our rules. He has caused countless damages. He may have defeated Aizen before, but I believe there to be more to this story then is being reported. Head Captain, may I request permission to go to the World of the Living myself to see what is going on."

"I think I should get to go, my stealth force and I could easily take out Ichigo if needed" Soi Fon noted.

"Silence! A team will head to the World of the Living if nothing else has turned up. The team will include Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Shinji Hirako, Captain Rose Otoribashim and Captain Kensei Mugurma." The Head Captain made sure to choose careful to get strength but a stable mind who would do the right thing. He wanted to believe that the boy was innocent, but he had a feeling that was not the case. "However this team will stay on call until I give the order. We will wait for Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki to report on their findings. Dismiss!"

* * *

"I can walk" he commented as Ichigo continued to carry him through the Dangai.

"Do you really think that Sōsuke? "

"I am not weak" he said with a cough. So that was getting worst, but he wanted to blame it on having to be carried.

"You need to rest" Izuru commented. He really hadn't known Gin or Izuru were following, he expected Gin but not so much Izuru.

"Sōsuke, just rest we will be in Karakura Town again in no time."

"Taking me there is a big mistake and you know it, Ichigo. Do you honestly think that the Soul Society will just let all of us go?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is right" Toshiro muttered. "As far they are concerned we are probably all traitors."

"I could always try to heal, Aizen" Orihime said quietly, but he noticed the unease the girl had as she spoke.

"I'm fine" he muttered as he tried to surpass a cough. What exactly had they done to him? He remembered the pain, the feeling of his arms and legs feeling like flaming goo made them up. After that somehow he has lost most of his spiritual pressure, were they trying to make him helpless so he couldn't fight? Or had they been going on with the plan? Then the cough had started when he had first started to gulp for air when he had woke up. He felt something wrapping around and figured out that Ichigo's reiatsu was somehow wrapping around him by itself. The boy didn't seem to be controlling it at all as he continued forward. He found a strange comfort in it, and cuddled into Ichigo's chest. He already knew that the boy wouldn't let him down until they had gotten to Karakura Town.

"If you say so" Orihime finally replied after finding the courage.

"Orihime, your help is appreciated, but I don't think, if it is true that he lost a lot of his spiritual pressure, that it would help him" Isshin finally commented.

"Wait has Aizen chosen to stop complaining and simply started behaving, I can't believe it" Toshiro said.

"Shiro, you could be nicer to him." Momo was still defending him.

"I can still hear you" he muttered but he could hear how sleepy his voice had gotten.

He could briefly see the light that mark that Karakura Town was just on the other side. Before they passed through the senkaimon he must have allowed his eyes to close because when he opened again them they were at Kisuke's shop. He was briefly holding on but he felt so sleepy now all of a sudden. He only woke up more so when he was laid down on one of those bed's again.

"His soul simply just needs to recoup. I can't detect any foreign elements inside him" that was Isshin's voice.

"From the looks of it, he seemed to escape just in time. Though Isshin is right there isn't any poison this time, it just simply seems like his spirit energy was transferred to something else. If you remember correctly, this happened to Rukia Kuchiki, however he maintained enough to help him recover quicker. The best cure I can give you for him is for him to just live like a normal teenager would for the time being." Great Kisuke was telling him he had to live like a normal human would.

"But" he started as he opened his eyes. Simply not able to listen any longer without adding to the conversation.

"Sōsuke you need to rest" Ichigo comment, the boy was next to him, his hands slowly ran along his hand.

He wasn't thrilled about the idea of that. Going back to that would mean more creepy people who would try … and then Ichigo. He shivered, he couldn't help it.

"I don't trust you not to try to use things that would put your body at risk. High level kidos are banned from your use, unless of course you want to lose your spiritual pressure all together" Kisuke said. That brought fear to him.

"You're joking you have to be. There is no way I can just lose it all together."

"Wow your gullible like this, but seriously listen to Kisuke. The highest that you can go up to is the thirties and that is pushing it. Those high level kidos give you away" Yoruichi said as she walked in.

"It is probably safer if you don't stay in soul form though, although your spiritual pressure is weaker it can still be detected easily like this. We still have the problem of Renji and Rukia. So be a good girl and jump back into your gigai that I went through all that trouble to make for you." He frowned before glaring at Kisuke for saying that phase.

Gin was chuckling at the comment. He hated this, he sat up with Ichigo helping and he saw the gigai being brought in. When had that come here? He forced himself to get used to the feeling, the gigai was still very much wearing the school uniform. As he had got adjusted and was going to lean back down again, something came flying at him. A lion plushie? "Sweet heaven" the thing said in an annoying voice as it rubbed against his fully female chest. It was being pulled off by Ichigo.

"Kon stay away from her" Ichigo growled the words. Great so this was Kon.

Toshiro was laughing. The noise made everyone look at him, the captain was so serious all of the time. Rangiku looked as if she looked sorry for him. God he hated this, his cheeks had heated up. Ichigo was lecturing Kon, he had been taken by surprised not expecting to be attack like that.

"Ichigo, do you think we can go back to your house" he finally asked.

"I'll go with you, Ichigo after all needs me" the plushie named Kon tried again. This time he blocked him.

"I don't think so, I rather not have to deal with you."

"But Ichigo needs me and what is Ichigo doing with someone like you?"

Gin and Toshiro had now lost it, great now the plushie was hitting on him. Just great. Rangiku and Momo both seemed to chastise Toshiro and Gin. Izuru looked lost. Uryu was shaking his head and excused himself. Orihime looked surprised. Isshin had gone to talking to Kisuke, this must be normal.

"I'm not staying here anymore, Ichigo. You're so cruel. "

"I don't need you groping" Ichigo started.

He groaned low enough for everyone to stop their conversations. He got up from the bedding. He couldn't take this. "I'll just go myself." He went to exit the backroom, the plushie was coming after him. He stomped the plushie into the ground, he didn't appreciate this. "Look thing, Kon, whatever your name is. Leave me alone or else." Kon seemed to swallow. "Do I make myself clear. "

Kon nodded "now just stop stomping on me."

He lifted his foot stomping on the plush one more time before turning and walking away.

"What is her problem?" He could still feel Kon staring at him. His hand reached to slide open the front door to the shop.

"A lot of things" Gin commented.

"Ichigo, Sōsuke might not be too happy about having Kon around, but having him around would be useful to you again" Kisuke said.

"As long as he doesn't…" he had stopped listening by that time, but he picked up the words precious and daughter. His hand fell from the door and he went back into the backroom. "Couldn't find the way back" Isshin asked.

"You knew I was still listening." How dare Isshin call him a precious daughter? That man had issues.

"Perhaps I did, plus it is livelier with you at the house. "

Ichigo was directing him to the door now. "I think we should be leaving."

"So I can come" Kon got out.

"You have to behave if you come." Ichigo commented to the plush.

"Which means leaving me be. I sure I can find very creative ways to make your life hell." He was not going to be nice if that thing continue to attack him.

"Sōsuke" Ichigo's voice was warning.

"You know you're wondering what I can do. I can't understand how a mod soul can be so annoying."

"Do I have to worry about you beating anyone up if they hit on you?" Ichigo couldn't wait to ask that question until after they were through the door. He heard the laughter starting again.

"Just let it go." He hated the laughter.

The walk to the Kurosaki clinic were filled with idle chit chat, Kon at least didn't try to do anything pervert yet. He wondered if the plush was afraid. Oh well he didn't care, as long as it left him alone. Walking into the Kurosaki home felt warm. Yuzu and Karin apparently seemed to have come back here rather than to stay at Kisuke's shop. That was probably a smart thing. Yuzu hugged him. "So that means you're actually staying!"

He chuckled. "I guess it does mean that. Your father seems to have become quiet attached to me, not to mention your brother."

"Are you two officially dating yet, come on Ichigo why not ask her officially…" Isshin started.

"You make it sound like we are getting married" Ichigo said and then realized his mistake.

"A wedding!" Yuzu and Isshin both got out excitedly. So Isshin was back to acting goofy, just fantastic.

"I assure you we aren't getting married. It will be too soon" he was trying to save Ichigo.

"Masumi, come on let's just go to my room. They won't listen" Ichigo took his hand and just like that was leading him up the stairs again. Ichigo closed the door after he had entered.

"You just had to give them that idea, didn't you? I don't think it is normal to get this excited about something like that."

"You met my family. Normal isn't a word that should be used to describe them" Ichigo commented. He went to go get other clothes when he finally felt it.

"It has been a while, Ichigo" Rukia, who was very much female again, was sitting in the middle of Ichigo's bed. Renji was standing by the window, even he had changed back to normal.

"Would you like to start explaining" Renji started.

"What do you mean" Ichigo was trying to play dumb.

"I see someone else has taken my spot. Do you sleep in the closet too" Rukia asked.

He couldn't come clean. "Actually I sleep IN the bed." Kon came free from his prison and leaped at Rukia.

"Rukia! Oh how I missed you." Rukia kicked the plush down.

"Not again, why is everyone so mean to me?" The plush whined.

"Oh I wonder why" he got out making sure to lead sarcasm.

"Why are you two here? I mean I am happy to see you, but why did you choose to appear in my room?" Ichigo asked.

"We have reason to believe you lied to us, Ichigo" Renji commented.

"About?"

"Don't play dumb, Ichigo. You know where Aizen is and have been aiding him somehow. So where is he? We don't want to hurt you, but if you are stupid enough to ally yourself with him. "

"Rukia, what if he is different than we thought. It isn't like he escaped or anything, from what I heard he was let go. Surely that must mean something. "

"Is that what he told you? He escaped from Mugen somehow. How do we know you didn't help him escape?" Renji wasn't making sense now. Of course the hot tempered male never did make much sense, plus he wasn't easy to manipulate in a useful way.

He would not have any reason to be involved in this, he wasn't a Shinigami as Masumi after all. He gathered the clothes he slept in before and went to go to the bathroom to change. After all he had to remember he wasn't male anymore.

"I don't think so" Rukia got out as she went to block the door.

"What do you think you're doing" Renji asked.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm going to change out of my school uniform. Do you expect me to change in front of you?" Renji seemed to get excited as he mentioned that. He rolled his eyes at that. "Am I free to go or do you intend to interrogate me?"

"Why are you taking Ichigo's clothes" Rukia asked.

"Oh are you too innocent or too stupid to understand what it means. Shall I spell it out for you? I am dating Ichigo. Are you jealous" he couldn't help but rub against Ichigo. He could tell that Ichigo wasn't expecting it. He wasn't either, he honestly didn't know where that came from. Hell if it got them away from him, he would do just about anything to prove his point. His old self wouldn't have touched Ichigo like this, of course that was when he had been a guy. He kissed Ichigo to sell the point home.

"Why?!" Kon whined.

"Ichigo how did you get so lucky?" Renji looked amazed as he said the words.

Rukia huffed. "It won't last. Ichigo will screw it up. We will find Aizen one way or another." Rukia's voice sounded like ice. Rukia jumped out of the window. Renji lingered a minute and sighed before following her.

"You are full of surprises aren't you" Ichigo barely got out. "How can you make someone hate you so quickly?"

"It's a gift" he went to reach for the door. "Now I am not changing in front of that."

"You know Ichigo and I are one in the same, if you're dating him then you're dating me."

"Nice try. Now what should I do to you?" He picked the plush up and tossed him in Ichigo's closet. He quickly changed, it was easier to do it this way then go down the hall to change. Kon somehow managed to open the door.

"No fair" Kon commented. He went to sit on Ichigo's bed after putting his uniform up.

Ichigo was staring at him from his place on the bed. He crawled over to him. "Stop looking so amazed." He leaned closer to Ichigo "plus, it isn't like it is your first time seeing me" he purred in the boy's ear. What had come over him? It was this body. He nipped at the boy's ear. Right he had a way of seducing people as a man, it came second nature to him. Apparently it came even more so in this form, and he couldn't even control it.

He couldn't help the giggle that left his mouth as he saw Ichigo's reaction. He leaned back on the bed. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"That is usually what giggling means, Ichigo."

Ichigo laid back onto the bed, and he cuddled into him. "I'm surprised you know what that is. Do you think they will be back?"

"Probably."

"Your harboring Aizen or something aren't you, Ichigo" Kon finally asked.

"You have to wonder how they fit into this" Ichigo said ignoring Kon.

"Ichigo" Kon started.

"You must have a death wish" he was already sick and tired of Kon.

"So it is you."

"Wow so you're not as stupid as you appear. What do you want to stay quiet that does not require boundary crossing?"

"Sōsuke, are you really sure you want the answer."

"Well I could just allow the thing to continue to live" he started as he began to think.

"They felt real enough, but how… I want to cuddle into them" Kon got out and went towards him.

"Kon, how about you don't push your luck" Ichigo went to protect him from a flying Kon.

Why was he so unlucky? He had expected the last part of that answer but not the first part. Of course they felt real enough, they were real. He hated it, but as of now he was stuck like this. "Ichigo please tell me this thing doesn't attack your sisters."

Kon looked afraid when he mentioned Ichigo's sisters. He smirked, he now had a way to get the plush to leave him alone. "I won't say a word if you don't let them take me."

"Fine, that prize can be done."

Ichigo had look on his face. "What is with that look?"

"It is just your so different than before. I mean that isn't a bad thing, but I don't know. It is like you are more accepting to this, although you hated it before."

"I am getting there. Kyōka Suigetsu helped" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He also had a new theory, what if his changes were because of whatever Kurotsuchi and his father had done. What was the purpose of this plan, why did he have to become a female? He then heard what Isshin said. He looked like his mother when he was a female. He heard Isshin's voice in his head that he had thought he saw a ghost when he came in.

"What, Sōsuke why does it look like you are going to start crying?" Ichigo was holding him closely. Shit, he didn't realize he looked like he was going to start crying. He bit his lip as he looked up at Ichigo.

"What your father said, it makes sense now. Why they did this to me. Or well it is starting to make sense."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember how your father said I looked exactly like my mother? How my father didn't love her, but manipulated her. How he wanted to manipulate me. What if he planned to replace me with my mother for power? That is one of my theories. The other is he allows people to know who I am, but doesn't explain the real reason I am like this, but simply then explains who I am. This one, involves you. "

"You lost me."

He sighed. "I don't know much about the Shiba clan, but I know they used to be a part of the main noble families until a certain someone stepped down as their head. I don't know for sure, but I believe they lost their high standing because Isshin disappeared from the Soul Society. My last theory is explained by my mother being a part of a noble family. Your father being a part of a noble family. Please don't make me explain this all the way. Please tell me you have some sense to understand it now." Ichigo looked lost as if he was trying to understand it, well the boy hadn't grown up in the Soul Society.

"Right you don't know a lot about the Soul Society. Did you pay attention to your own history classes? "

"Yeah, but I don't understand how they are connected."

"This might make it a little easier. Noble families gain more power by marriage. Though that means you better not be getting killed. You are human mainly, but if you die you will go to the Soul Society. "

"So you think he will come after me now?"

"Not until they finish whatever they are doing with me." He hated either of his theories.

"But how would he know? No one in the Soul Society knew who I was? I don't even use the name Shiba."

"We are having a serious talk with your father, think he will give us one."

"When Yuzu and Karin aren't around. Wait is your father's last name Aizen?"

"My mother gave me the name. So more than likely it is just some name that doesn't show I am related to either of them. I doubt that is my father's name only because no one has ever connected me with Central 46 ever." He listened to the commotion downstairs, he could hear Isshin's voice talking to Masaki. Well this was better than the life he had, he actually felt happy despite this. He cuddled closer to Ichigo.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like hours had passed since he had cuddled into Ichigo. They laid in silence, he had half thought the boy had fallen asleep, but a small stir caused the boy's arms to go around him protectively. Kon had somehow stayed away from him, he had a feeling despite the plush now knowing who he was, he would still go after him if it wasn't for Ichigo. Apparently Yuzu and Karin would never learn of his identity, that didn't bother him that much.

They were like the little sisters he never had. In Rukon, there hadn't been that many children his own age. It was like that part of Rukon was cursed to be childless. Things had been fine when he didn't have spiritual pressure, but the minute he developed it, he was isolated. So for Yuzu to show such a liking to him, made him happy. He just wished that Karin liked him a little more, the girl didn't even seem to try to talk to him. Ichigo said that was how she normally was.

"We have school tomorrow don't we" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Are you really okay with going to a normal school?"

"I mean it is something new for me. You forget that I like knowledge. The only information I had was from the books that I read when I came to the World of the Living before. I never had classes on it and at the Academy there wasn't some class. The Soul Society is advanced compared to a lot of things, but still the knowledge there on this place is nothing. There are only a few people who get overly excited about this place." He started to chuckle, he couldn't help himself.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo had moved positions so he was looking at him a little worried.

"Every one of those people have ended up here for vast amounts of times. Kisuke, your father, Shinji, me. Oh how I remember when I was a lieutenant of squad five. Shinji came to the World of the Living to get music that is what he liked about this place. I loved the books. The books are so much better here than the Soul Society. "

"I guess my interaction with Rukia makes sense now. Not to mention Renji. Wait have you had coffee before?"

"Yes, I prefer tea though. I told you I came to this world a few times before now. I'm not completely clueless. The only thing I hate about your school is the uniforms. I prefer the Academy uniforms. "

"Dinner!" Yuzu called out.

"Well are you ready to face my family again? "

"I hope they have forgotten your comment. Then again your father was the one who knew everything and continued to tell you how you needed to keep me." Ichigo was leading him through the door. They made it to the kitchen where food was already on the table. It smelt so good. Ichigo once again slid the chair out for him. He could feel Ichigo's family watching them. He gave Ichigo a smile, so he was getting used to smiling more and not some fake plastered mask of a smile but a real one.

"Does anyone else think it is odd that she just shows up out of nowhere? What about her wearing Ichigo's clothes? That neither of you know anything about her or her family. What about this new marriage thing, that isn't right" Karin commented.

"Karin, Ichigo is happy can't you see it" Yuzu started.

"I know her mother, so it isn't like she completely random" Isshin said giving out a piece of true information.

"I want to meet her" Yuzu said quickly.

He looked down, he would not let blind revenge take him again. "Sorry Yuzu, I don't think that would be possible. She's dead."

"I'm sorry, Masumi I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I" Yuzu started.

"It's fine, really. You would have loved her I know it" he said smiling at Ichigo's little sister.

"What about your father then?" Karin was trying to fish for something, he just didn't know what.

"He is alive, but we don't talk. He could care less about me."

"Karin, be nice to her. Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk about her family?" His hand was in a fist under the table, Ichigo's hand ended up on his thigh to try to calm him down. How did he get himself into this? At least everyone was protecting him from Karin. Ichigo's hand moved to his own. At least Ichigo was protecting him.

"So Masumi, are you going to be staying for a while" Karin finally asked and then took a bite of food.

"Karin, why don't you like her?" Yuzu finally asked.

"There is something off about her, am I the only sane one in this household? Ichigo, you're no better than them. She is sleeping in Ichigo's room and no one thinks of this as odd."

"Karin, Ichigo is old enough to make his own choices" Isshin started.

Karin placed her chopsticks on the table and stood up. "Whatever. I'm not going to stay here and listen to you. She is lying, it is just too convenient" Karin then left the room.

"Karin!" Yuzu called out.

So it was official Karin hated him. He had lied all his life, lying was second nature to him. Yet this time he wasn't lying. Yuzu was going to go to talk to her sister, but Isshin seemed to stop her. He ate, but his mind was wondering. Why did Ichigo's sister hate him so much? Did she know somehow? He had never harmed Ichigo's sisters, he had never thought of it before. Sure he had threaten to take out Karakura Town to create the Oken, but in all reality it was a bluff. Ichigo despite not knowing this, still didn't hate him. He finished eating first, and excused himself. He found himself going towards Karin's room instead of Ichigo.

The door was open, the girl was lying face down on the bed. He had never cared if people liked or hated him, but for some reason this bothered him. "Go away" Karin called out.

"No. Why do you hate me?" Karin sat up rubbing at her eyes. The girl had been crying. Why had she been crying?

"Go away." He entered into the girl's room. He sighed.

"Karin, have I done something wrong to make you hate me? " He then slightly understood. "Do you think I'm going to take Ichigo away?"

"You won't understand. Just go away."

"Karin, I don't want you to hate me." Karin turned away from him. Why did he care so much? Right because this was Ichigo's little sister. "What do you want me to say? To do? "

"Tell my brother the truth, tell everyone the truth."

"Why do you think I am lying?"

"It is too convenient. You come here and everyone forgets everything. You have to be lying."

"Karin. I did lose my mother, I lost her when I was about nine. She was an amazing women. Your father did tell me that he knew my mother somehow. I was amazed that he did though. It was shocking to know that, but trust me it felt nice. This is the truth. As for my father we don't talk. I really don't want to take Ichigo away from you." He for once in his life was being truthful.

"You're lying, you will just take Ichigo away." Of course this was about Ichigo.

"I could never take Ichigo from his family. Do you really think that I could force Ichigo to do anything he didn't want to? Ever since my mother died, I didn't really have a real family. Trust me, of all the people you don't have to worry about me taking your brother away from you."

"How did your mother die?" Karin's question shocked him. He bit his lip.

"She was killed. If it hadn't been for Ichigo recently I would have done something that I would have regretted."

"So you know who killed her?"

"Yeah." He wouldn't say any more about this, he couldn't without risking going back into that blind revenge. "You really should eat something."

"I will eat something eventually, right now I'm not really hungry. Masumi, do you have any siblings?"

"No. I would actually hate to think of how life would have been if I hadn't met Ichigo when I did. Your brother truly is special."

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do have some idea."

"This feeling I feel coming from you. You're like my brother aren't you?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You're a Shinigami aren't you?" He simply nodded. So she did know more than she was letting on.

"I knew it." He was a little shocked when Karin hugged him. "Protect my brother, he needs someone to protect him."

"I promise, Karin, I will protect him." That is what he had done when he had used Hado #90 above Karakura Town. He couldn't do much with limited spiritual pressure. No he could, he had to.

"Masumi, do you think sometime we can do something?"

He smiled. "Of course, anything you want." Karin let go of him. He stepped back. "Just say the words and we shall do it."

"Karin, you need to eat… so" Yuzu started. She was standing in the doorway with a plate of food, she smiled seeing the two of them talking.

"Thanks Yuzu" Karin got out taking the food. "Masumi, will you stay here with me?"

He was a little shock, but he still nodded his head. He smiled at Karin. "Of course." He went to go sit in the chair, but Karin had gone to take a seat on the floor.

"No you can come sit down here with us." Yuzu seemed to have gone into the same position. Why not. He sat on the floor with the twins, he still couldn't see it, but he had learned that fact recently. Karin took bites of food. "So Masumi, why are you wearing Ichigo's clothes?"

"I didn't want to wear my school uniform. I mean I do have other clothes, but well none of them are just comfortable house clothes. So Ichigo offered me some of his clothes for just comfortable clothes."

"You two are so cute together" Yuzu mused. He smiled, he never would have thought he would be happy like this. Dating Ichigo, staying with him and his family, yet he was happy. Maybe this was why he was more okay if he was stuck like this, he could actually have another chance. He had messed up his own life before, because of the manipulation that his father had done, he had messed up and he knew it. Here he was fine.

"I guess they are" Karin commented.

The three of them made random conversation as Karin ate. In fact, it lasted even after she finished eating. The two of them kept him in there until it was time for them to eventually go to bed. Only then was he allowed to leave. It was nice that both of them accepted him now. He made his way towards Ichigo's room. Ichigo was lying on his bed, but he was still clearly awake.

"You are actually really good with both of them" he commented as he sat up. "You see Karin isn't very open to other people. She isn't open to me half the time. Though when I looked into the room and saw you everyone looked happy, including you. Even my dad was impressed that you went to try to talk to Karin. I thought I would find you in my room, but not Karin's."

He took a seat on the bed. "I like your family, they are different, but that's a good thing. I guess I was happy to talk with them. Apparently I am doing stuff with both of them at some point in time."

"I'm happy that you are finally accepting things. Wait so you do like my family?"

"Yeah."

"Sōsuke, I know this is probably not a good question, but when you were growing up…"

"Did I have any one that was like a sibling to me? Not really. The part of Rukon I lived in didn't have many children in it. So I didn't really have people around me that were my own age, much less younger than me. Though it is fine."

"You told Karin that I saved you. I heard you say that. What exactly did she say to promote you to say something like that?"

"You did save me. Think about it, how much I have changed since we first met and now." It slipped out, but it was true. He kissed Ichigo's lips softly before cuddling into him. The room was a little too quiet, he had forgotten about Kon. He could care less about the perverted mod soul, he fell asleep easily with a smile on his lips.

He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know how a normal human teenager was supposed to act. He had already been to school once here, but he didn't know what today would bring. Rukia and Renji were determined to catch him, and Renji now wanted to get with him. He shivered as he thought about the line of males that had tried to hit on him since he had become a female. Then he had to worry about when his father and Kurotsuchi would strike next. There was no way he could be normal. Hell, he didn't even know what normal was.

He was now walking down the stairs wearing the Karakura High uniform. He still hated skirts, he would never get used to those. So he wouldn't get tired of Yuzu's cooking, he could even see himself staying here for long periods of time. Isshin didn't even try to have a serious talk with him. Apparently the man was not capable of doing anything serious in front of the twins.

"So tell me more about the Academy?" Ichigo's question as they walked surprised him. They had eaten and were now leaving the house that also housed the Kurosaki clinic.

"What do you want to know?"

"If most of the Shinigami are from Rukon…" The boy truly was curious.

"Normally the average time spent at the Academy is six years. A student is assigned a dorm, usually you share with a roommate. On most occasions of course. Usually assignments are according to class and year, but sometimes you might find a second year with a final year. Sometimes on rare cases a student may be inducted into a squad but they still continue their classes. Your father made sure he was the first to get me, so this was the case with me. Shuhei also had this happen. "

"Wait so you had a roommate?"

"I did at the beginning, but they requested to move. Something about not being able to stand my disposition. I of course didn't complain, it gave me more space. I was actually being good then, might I add. No I didn't kill them. They are still very much alive. Oh also males and females were divided into different dorms. "

"Tell me what it was like."

"It was different than your high school that is for sure. As soon as you awoke your potential you got sorted into different classes. The normal class and the advance. There were academic classes, but of course you had classes in kido, controlling your spiritual pressure, and combat classes. By the second year you could start taking special classes that weren't just general. Of course you were limited by your overall class. You had to be approved for some high level classes. Sometimes depending on the class you could go on field trips either to Rukon or the World of the Living. There were different activities or clubs as you would call them."

He had to think, about all of the things that happened in the Academy. "Some of the clubs were set up like the Gotei 13. It was to get some of the advance members ready to choose squads. That usually happened in the last year, it was always a big deal. "

"Want to explain the whole switch in appearance to me?"

"You mean the glasses? I started wearing those when I ended the Academy. Well shortly afterwards. I mean I didn't need them or anything, it was more to appear trustworthy." By that time they had come to the school.

"Ichigo! Masumi!" Keigo was coming towards them again. Great, so this was the human version of that annoying mod soul. He backed up to avoid Keigo flying into him that of course put him flat against Ichigo. Well not that he minded.

"I don't know why you do that, they do that every time" another male said. He wasn't familiar with the name of him though. That caught his ear, wait every time. He had only come here once.

"I still can't believe you two are" Keigo started.

"They have been dating for a while Keigo. Get over it, I doubt she would leave Ichigo for you anyways" the unnamed male spoke. He did vaguely look familiar, but a name did not fit him.

He only then realized what had happened, this was memory altering. Kisuke must have something to do with it. Or one of the others. Ichigo was half pulling half leading him away from the group. "What is going on?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"You mean it is like one of those things Rukia had." He nodded.

"Memory replacement. This one if I had to guess would involve me being here for however long a while is. I still don't know most of your friends' names, except the one who attacked me, the one who acts like that Kon thing."

Ichigo had to hide a chuckle as he shook his head. "I'll help you. That person's name is Keigo and I guess I see what you mean. He isn't that bad though. The other one is Mizuiro. Then you know Orihime and Uryu. You know Chad, right?"

"You mean the other person that came with you to Hueco Mundo? Yeah."

"Then you have Tatsuki, she most likely will be the closest to you maybe. She might tell you how I am fill in whatever you want with that sentence. Those are those closest to me. "

"Now to match names with faces." This might be harder than it should be. Ichigo stole a brief kiss, he could hear whistles.

"I know you two are dating, but must you do that" a girl, Tatsuki, said as she came towards them with Orihime. Orihime who looked sad and confused at the same time. Right the girl and probably Uryu and Chad would know the truth.

"It still isn't fair" Keigo seemed to appear out of nowhere. How did Ichigo's human friends just randomly appear out of nowhere? Right the annoying ones tended to do that.

"Keigo, you're only encouraging this. Masumi I've told you countless time that you could do better. Ichigo is a good friend, but he just doesn't seem like your type. He will lead you down the wrong road. "

"Tatsuki, I think I have good judgement. Ichigo would never do that." That was for sure. Ichigo was the one who would keep him off the wrong road again, he had been on that road. He wondered what Ichigo's friends knew about the living arraignments. Most likely nothing, which was a good thing.

Ichigo had gone to defending himself, so this must happen a lot. Just what was the boy's reputation here? Something about his hair, what exactly did he remember about normal Japanese society? Right the boy's hair made him stand out. He actually liked the boy's orange hair though.

"If she ends up pregnant, don't come crying to me" Tatsuki was saying to Ichigo.

Upon hearing that he coughed. Why did everyone keep bring up that word. "Masumi could I talk to you" Orihime's soft voice entered his ears. He slowly nodded and went off with Orihime as Tatsuki, Keigo, and Ichigo had some sort of conversation.

"What is it about Orihime?" He truly looked at the girl, the girl seemed so much different than the girl he had watched before or the girl he had brought to Hueco Mundo so long ago. She looked sad, but different than being imprisoned. She actually looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" He was having to learn how to feel and let others see it. He had to throw away his masks for the most part, he still would never get used to not having a mask up.

"I know that I shouldn't feel like this, I know it isn't good to feel like this. Tatsuki says I am stupid for feeling like this. I should be happy not like this" shit the girl was breaking down to him. Why. Then it made sense. He took the girl's hand and led her away from any people who could walk by.

"Orihime, I'm not stupid. I know how you feel for Ichigo. He is another story however. I might not offer the type of comfort you need, but I can tell you what I think. Ever since this happened to me, I depended on his obliviousness, in fact I felt like I needed him to be that way. It seems that no one else has a sane mind anymore. The thing with Ichigo is, he does the opposite of what you want him to do. How you feel for him is pretty out there, and I haven't exactly been on this side the whole time. Ichigo is a great guy, but maybe not for you. Trust me in the beginning when this all started, I would have told you to make a move. Hell I probably would have even helped you. Now I don't know if I could. "

He sighed. "I can't say I know how you feel. Though I can imagine how you feel now knowing what it feels like myself. You're not stupid for feeling like this, it is perfectly normal. There is someone out there for you, and they will be perfect for you in every way" he started but his 'speech' was cut short by Orihime throwing her arms around him in a hug. He slowly hugged the girl back, he could hear the quiet sobs. His hand made small circles on the girl's back. Who would have ever thought he would be in this situation.

"You really think so?" He could hear Orihime's voice through the sobs.

"I do. I think you are a wonderful girl. Your strong, sweet, funny, there is someone out there for you."

"Thank you" the girl hugged him a little tighter before letting go. She must have let a few tears slip though as a few tears marks ran down her face. He wiped the tears out of the girl's eyes.

"No problem, now we should probably get to class." He had his moment for the day, last night it had been Karin now it was Orihime. Just what else was he going to go through? Orihime walked by his side regardless to the classroom. They just barely made it before the teacher shut the room. He slide into his seat next to Ichigo, only to receive an odd look from him.

He found it hard to focus on the subject, he believed it to be some form of math. He made it look like he was paying attention though as he took notes. His mind was elsewhere though. What was changing about him? Orihime to his knowledge had hated him before, yet she felt like she could break down in front of him now. Did he now have some sort of sign that said he leaked sympathy or something? If he did, he could easily blame Gin for putting that there.

He kept trying to figure out why the memory replacement had been put in effect as well. Why on the second day and not the first? None of it made sense. Unless Kisuke was trying to make him behave like a normal teenager would, so giving him 'friends' was the first steps. He never had real friends before, those who were stupid enough to try to call him a friend in the Academy had just tried to use him. That hadn't gone over too well. They used him for his knowledge or tried to use him for knowledge. He had always been alone.

Then he found Gin and later Momo. Though at that point he didn't really have anyone. He hadn't let either of them in, he didn't consider anyone his friend. At that point in life he didn't think it was possible, he was too long gone for something like that. Though in the Academy if someone had actually truly tried to be his friend and not use him, then he might have ended up a little better. Isshin had tried to help, but he didn't see it like that at the time.

Now people were actually accepting him somehow. Ichigo had accepted him even after realizing it was him, but he wouldn't complain about that. His whole family now accepted him, then there was Orihime. It was as if he was becoming a different person. He had all of his memories, he could remember everything, it wasn't like he was being rewritten or anything. People still hated him and most likely would want to see him imprisoned or better yet killed. He had a feeling Ichigo might have something to say about that now, Ichigo would raise his zanpakutō against people who he thought of as his friends for him. The boy would throw away his life for him.

That still hit him. When had he tainted the boy that much? Maybe it wasn't that bad, the Soul Society was corrupt with people like his father in Central 46 and people like Kurotsuchi as a captain. So perhaps living as a 'human' wouldn't be that bad. Perhaps he could start a new life, especially if he was stuck like this. He had pretty much given up all hope of changing back anyways. What exactly was he going back to anyways? Sure he was born a male, sure that had been his life, but he would risk being imprisoned then. At least as Masumi, no one could say that he was himself anymore.

The teacher was ending her discussion on whatever it was she had been lecturing on this whole class period. He gathered his things as people began to stand up from their desks. He still had no clue why his age had been decreased when he had become a female, the physical age at least. Why was he now a seventeen year old? Why make him the same age as Ichigo? Had his father and Kurotsuchi really planned for him to be involved with Ichigo?

He could feel Ichigo's arms around him. Was he still proving a point to Keigo and the others who might try to hit on him? He didn't know, but he titled his head back into the boy's chest. "You seem distracted."

"That is an understatement" he commented as the boy's hand went to his own as they walked out of the classroom.

"What has got you so distracted all of a sudden? Also what happened between you and Orihime?"

"Everything that is going on, trying to make sense of it. Also I handled it that is all you need to know." Ichigo didn't seem to buy it, but they had gone into their next class by that time. This one English actually allowed him to pay more attention. This was more his subject rather than math. It stopped his mind from wondering. He actually found himself answering a few of the teacher's questions. By lunch time he had not come any closer to figuring this out. Tatsuki tried to pull him away to eat with her and Orihime and a few others, but Ichigo seemed to lead him towards his friends. He had to dig his heels into the ground to stop him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, I don't want to seem like Momo was to me. Don't you think I should try to give you some space, don't you want space. I can protect myself if I need to, but what are the chances that something will happen here."

"I really don't mind. I like having you around me. Though if you want to be around others, I won't stop you." He arched up and quickly kissed Ichigo, before anyone could notice.

"Thank you." He took his lunch and went over and sat himself down beside Orihime. She looked a little surprised but smile at him.

"So you did separate from Ichigo for once. I'm proud of you Masumi." Tatsuki commented.

He smiled. "Yeah I rather not listen to Keigo going on again."

"He does do that" Tatsuki said. He brought out his lunch, only for his eye to catch the odd creation that Orihime was bringing out. She was a little off, but she was nice enough.

"Masumi, did you want some" she was offering him something that had some sort of bean jam on it. Tatsuki was trying to subtlety shake her head. How bad could it be? He might as well at least try it.

"Sure" he was being broken off a piece of Orihime's lunch. So apparently she tried to share with everyone. She did bring enough for everyone that was for sure. Here it went, he popped the piece into his mouth and chewed it. It actually did have a fairly good flavor whatever it was.

Orihime was watching him. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah it is really good." That had been the wrong thing to say apparently.

"Really" Tatsuki asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, am I not supposed to like it?" Now he was a little worried.

"So Ichigo did get you pregnant" Tatsuki said matter of factly.

"I'm not pregnant, I wish everyone would just stop saying that." Tatsuki was looking at him as Orihime causally kept giving him pieces of her food, delighted that someone actually liked it. So apparently no one thought that her combinations of things were good, they tasted good though.

"So you're telling me that you two have never…" Tatsuki had now started this.

"What, no. I am dating him, but we have never…" He could feel his checks warming up and he quickly took another bite of food. He could hear the other two girls gasp as if they didn't believe it.

"Well that is not something I believe" Tatsuki said.

He sighed. "Ichigo isn't some bad guy you know. I honestly don't understand why everyone thinks he is. He isn't like that at all." He remembered when Ichigo had almost taken advantage of him before, but that seemed so far away.

"So you and Ichigo have never done it" one of the other girls in the group asked.

"No. Case closed" he went to eating bites of food, combining his own food with Orihime's every now or so. Orihime kept trying to give him food. "Orihime, don't give me all of your food. I am fine. Thank you though."

Lunch went by with idle chit chat around a circle, most of the questions directed at him. So maybe siting over here had been a mistake, but he had been through worst. Momo had been his lieutenant after all, and countless women had tried to practically throw themselves at him. He had practice with this, now men trying to hit on him, not so much.

"You really like it, I could make you something else" Orihime commented as she choose to walk with him towards class.

"I don't want to be a bother at all."

"It is just no one ever likes my food. I am used to people not liking it, most people aren't even brave enough to try it, but it is good." So that explained a lot.

"It is really good though. If it isn't a hassle, I wouldn't mind I guess. I do hate taking advantage of Yuzu. "

"You don't know how to cook do you?"

"Not exactly. Food preparation in the Soul Society is different than it is here. I've never exactly had to cook before. I had people who did so for me. I mean I'm not completely helpless or anything." Ichigo had just assumed that he had no clue how to cook and yuzu had been more than happy to cook for him.

Orihime giggled at him. "I'll teach you how to cook if you want me to. I mean it is the least I can do. I don't mind fixing you something either, I want to. You actually give really good advice."

"Really?"

"Yes. What are you doing after school?"

"Honestly I don't know. I probably was going to go ask Kisuke some things, maybe go back to Ichigo's house. His sisters wanted to do something with me."

"You could always come over."

"Do you still have your company?" She nodded.

"Sorry Orihime, but perhaps coming over isn't such a good idea for me. I mean I've been laughed at by Gin and Toshiro enough. We can do something though if you really want though. I know nothing about Karakura Town though, I must warn you. "

"We can do something then and I can show you around" Orihime seemed to be really happy about that. She kept her voice quiet, but she was still very excited with this news. When they got into the classroom. Ichigo was already in his seat. He relaxed a little upon seeing him. He slid into his own seat. They didn't talk as class decided to begin before either of them could. The class and the next went by rather quickly, and school was officially done.

"So, was it really true that you ate some of Orihime's lunch? Tatsuki came and yelled at me and accused me of getting you pregnant" Ichigo said, he was hesitate when saying pregnant.

"I did eat some of Orihime's lunch, but it tastes really good. I'm not pregnant, Ichigo. Apparently they don't believe me when I say that. We have never done anything, and I don't think the other method will work at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked in a panic.

He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Am I freaking out? No. You have nothing to worry about. Do you really want me to do a test for your sanity" he asked.

"You know what they are?"

"I am not stupid, Ichigo. Of course I do. I'm going out with Orihime's anyways, I'll be sure to get one I guess" he said. At least Ichigo decided to have this talk with no one around. He seemed really worried, that was the only reason why he offered the test. He knew he wasn't pregnant. He couldn't be. "And if you really want to check, I guess I could always ask your father to run a test. It isn't true but I'll go through both methods."

"Wait how do you know of all of these tests?" Ichigo asked.

"My bed history is high from before all the people I manipulated into bed with me. Well a lot of them jumped at the chance but that isn't my point. Some of them accused me of getting them pregnant, forced me to be with them when they got tests done. Thankfully none of them came back positive. I was always very carefully." So he had never told anyone directly of this event, he trusted Ichigo. He placed his books inside the bag he had with him now and was going to swing it on his shoulder when Ichigo took it.

"If you're going with Orihime, I might as well take your bag home with me" he got out.

"No we are going to walk back home and then leave from there. I was going to ask Yuzu and Karin if they wanted to come with us and probably change." He tried to take the bag back from Ichigo, but he kept it.

"Still, I'm carrying it. "

"I won't fight you for it, Ichigo. If you want to carry it, thank you" he said as they finally came to Orihime who was waiting for him.

"So we are walking with Ichigo."

"Yeah, Orihime is that a…"

"No. Ichigo are you coming with us. We were just going to go shopping probably" Orihime said happily.

"Nawh I'll pass. Though thank you Orihime. "

"Oh okay." She looked a little sad after Ichigo said that, but he really didn't blame Ichigo. He didn't even want to go shopping, but he had promised Orihime he would go with her. The three of them began their slightly awkward walk to the Kurosaki house.


End file.
